Is Something Burning?
by babbler
Summary: Fate can't wait to return home after a long mission but everything isn't how she remembers it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

**Is Something Burning?**

* * *

><p>She'd be home soon. Fate Testarossa stared out the window of the small TSAB vessel. She closed her eyes for a second…<p>

_Fate, her jacket folded over her arm walked up the path to their shared house and opened the door like she did a hundred times before. The smell of cookies engulfed her immediately. She hung her jacket on the same hook she always used and took off her shoes, placing them next to Vivio's tiny sneakers._

_She tiptoed into the kitchen and stole a still warm cookie from the jar and cautiously made her way into the living room step by step. Vivio was sitting on Nanoha's lap with her back against the armrest. Fate stepped a little harder than normal and Vivio turned her little head in the direction of the noise. Fate stalled for a second and then gently tackled Vivio onto the ground using one hand to tickle her side._

_"Hahaha…Nanoha mama help!" Vivio squirmed in Fate's tight hug. Nanoha sat their smiling not even attempting to get up as tears formed in her eyes from the intense tickling._

_"Lets tickle mama," Fate whispered and Vivio's eyes lit up._

_The pair jumped on the totally unprepared Nanoha. Fate held Nanoha tightly as Vivio tickled her mercilessly._

_"Stop….hehehe…you two aren't getting dessert after dinner if you don't stop."_

_Vivio pouted and relented, stopping the tickling and hugging into her mother._

_"Vivio start setting the table like mama showed you how."_

_"Okay!" Vivio ran off._

_Nanoha turned to Fate and looked into each other's eyes for a second then their lips melted together. Fate had been gone for a while and the kiss was delicious._

_The pair stood in unison. "I think dinner is just about ready Fate-chan."_

_"I've been looking forward to it for months."_

_"I bet that's not the only thing you're looking forward too." Nanoha gave Fate a half lidded sultry look that caused the latter's face to erupt in blush._

Fate opened her eyes and smiled. In less than an hour she would be home to that happiness, though that hour would be longer than a lifetime. She slouched slightly in her seat. Why did it seem to get harder being away from home the more trips she took? Shouldn't it be the opposite? This was a short trip compared to some of the others. She turned her attention back to reviewing the information of the case…

Beep! Beep! Beep! Fate opened a weary eye and stared at the blinking screen in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and clicked the button.

"Fate?" Hayate asked, slight confusion in her voice.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if anything was wrong since you didn't transfer your material to me right away when you landed."

Fate's eyes shot open and she peered out the window. "Umm…I fell asleep." She blushed.

"You do know you can send that stuff before you land right?"

"That's just part of my routine." Fate tried to yawn discretely without Hayate seeing. Even though she wasn't working under Hayate anymore it felt unprofessional to her somehow. Fate walked the short distance of the ship and disembarked.

"Well. Have fun. You always work so hard and everyone needs downtime." Hayate waved her finger at her. "If I even see you thinking about doing work I'm going to…well I can't do much but I'll be very annoying."

"Yes Hayate." Fate's face reddened again. Everyone liked to take care of her.

"…and stop by for lunch some time. I miss eating together." There was a sound in the background like an electric toothbrush and Hayate smirked at the screen. "Bye."

Fate sat aboard her car and closed the door behind her. It still smelt new despite being over two years old which showed how much she used it. She didn't need a car, as Nanoha often pointed out, but money was never an issue for them so Fate didn't feel overly bad about having a toy as expensive as her car. Fate was too innocent to realize that, people who will not be named, would pay top dollar for certain items belonging to Fate, her car being one of them.

Ten minutes later Fate walked up the path to her house bathing in the tranquility of a cool summer afternoon. The birds were chirping, the smell of freshly mowed lawn was in the air…and an acrid smell she couldn't put a finger on. The neighbours next door often had barbeques so she passed it off as just the lingering smell of something they had cooked.

"VIVIO!" Fate jumped at the sudden shout from inside. Someone sounded high-spirited she smiled. It was nice hearing Nanoha in person.

She opened the door and stepped into their small porch area. Taking off her uniform jacket she hung it on the….the hook was already taken by a leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. Fate stared at the jacket unable to comprehend it. If there had been a leprechaun hanging from that hook Fate would be less baffled. She could not fit that jacket into the conceptual space of her home. She placed her jacket on an open hook and took off her shoes. Vivio's shoes weren't there but there was a pair of black closed toed stilettos that made Fate's eyes glaze over for a brief second has she tried to picture the person that had ventured into her home with those shoes and that jacket.

Fate shook her head in confusion and opened the door. There were two people talking somewhere but the low rumble of music drowned them out she couldn't tell if it were Vivio and Nanoha or a guest.

The acrid smell hit her nostrils again. Stronger now and more pungent. Fate looked up to see light smoke rolling along the ceiling. Fate rushed in the direction of the smoke and threw open the kitchen door to find the room filled with it and more still billowing out from the stove. She grabbed some oven mitts and pulled out the charred roast, a tear running down her eye both from the ruined dinner and stinging smoke in her eyes.

She opened the window in the kitchen and moved to the living room to open the windows there. She made a mental note to check why the fire detection system didn't set off.

"Vivio! You are not going out wearing that! No means no! "

"I'm old enough to dress myself! I don't need your two cents."

"You'll drop that tone right now or you'll never take another step outside."

"I'm late mama!"

"No you're not late because unless you change right now you are not going out!"

Fate listened quietly has she opened another window besides the kitchen. This was the independence Nanoha had ingrained in her. She spoke to her mother in the same tone has her mother was speaking to her. Fate didn't remember having this kind of fight with Lindy. Did Nanoha fight with her mother like this? Fate looked off into the sky trying to imagine Momoko and Nanoha fighting like that. She blanched. That would be a scary fight.

Vivio rushed down the stairs with Nanoha close behind.

"What do you want? I put on the leggings for you! Leave me alone," Vivio yelled running for the door, slipping as she did, in her stocking clad feet.

"Where are you going and when will you be home?"

"I already told you that ten times! Where's my purse!"

Fate eyed the black leather shoulder bag on the sofa where Vivio must have left it at some point. She picked it up, smiling as she did, and walked toward the porch where the pair was still yelling. She had given her this for Christmas the year before and it was expensive. The leather looked worn, and with its weight Fate imagine Vivio might be carrying around a dictionary in it, but it was obviously well taken care of.

"Where is it? I'm sure I left it here." Vivio's butt was sticking out of the closet.

"Here you go." Fate gently dropped the bag by her daughter's feet causing Nanoha to jumped. She had not heard Fate walk up behind her, or enter the house for that matter.

"Fate-mama!" Vivio pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Vivio was wearing a very short red cocktail dress with black leggings underneath. She was also wearing black stilettos and the studded leather jacket. Fate eyes glazed over once more has she tried to reconcile her earlier vision of her daughter with this sixteen-year-old one standing before her. Where had all the years gone? It felt as though a few short weeks ago she had Vivio in her arms reading stories. This Vivio could probably hold her.

"I still want my kiss before you leave."

"I'm not a child!"

"…and you're never to old to kiss your mama!" Nanoha barked.

Vivio smiled coyly, took a step towards Nanoha and then twirled around to kiss Fate on the cheek with an added sternum-shattering hug. "Fate-mama I love you." She ran out the door giggling.

"It's hard to believe that's our little Vivio." Fate said smiling and nudging Nanoha in the ribs.

Nanoha slid down to the floor, her hands over her face. "She doesn't listen to anything I say! She's so headstrong! I'd like to take her and grind her into little bits!"

Fate pulled Nanoha to her feet. "Hayate would say 'Who could ever have predicted that?'" Fate placed a finger to her chin and tried to imitate Hayate's voice as best she could.

"Hehehe." Nanoha nuzzled her face into Fate's chest. "That was a terrible Hayate. Hehehe."

"Go lie down and I'll cook supper. You don't look well Nanoha-chan."

"Oh….I'm cooking supper. It should be done…." She looked around at the opened windows, the acrid smell of burnt supper registered in her brain for the first time.

"I'm sorry Fate. I wanted to have a nice supper cooked for you but…"

"Shhh…." She led Nanoha over to the living room and forced her to sit. "I'll handle it."

"Can't some of it be saved?" Nanoha followed Fate into the kitchen.

Fate prodded the black mass with a knife. It was burnt to a crisp no matter how you looked at it. Even if some of it were good it would have that horrible burnt taste on the meat. "No." She said bluntly shooing Nanoha out the kitchen door and closing it behind her.

"Bardiche, why didn't the fire system activate?"

"It is set to an extremely high tolerance. Would you like it reset sir?"

Fate stared hard at the roast. Was Nanoha making a habit of burning her meals? "Set it slightly lower." The whole kitchen could have been on fire and the alarm wouldn't have went off with the current setting.

Fate opened the fridge and took out some cheese, ground beef, and tomato sauce. She was dying for some lasagna. Nanoha made delicious lasagna and she hoped hers own concoction would measure up.

She tied an apron around her waist and set a pot to boil. She wished she had asked Vivio where she was going and then realized she could just ask Nanoha. When had tiny Vivio become such a handful? She was always such a well-behaved child….but then it wasn't hard to predict that Vivio might be a tad wilful. It perhaps didn't help that Nanoha's job was rubbing off on her home life adding to both of their stress.

Fate slid the noodles into the boiling water and left the kitchen. Nanoha was sitting with her back to her; her hair cascading down the back of the couch. Fate smiled evilly (as evil as a person like Fate could anyway) and tip toed towards Nanoha. Fate moved slowly avoiding the creaks in the floor she knew were there and then hovered a second just behind the couch.

Nanoha was asleep. She could see her reflection perfectly in their large television across the room. She sat besides Nanoha carefully as not to wake her. Watching Nanoha sleep was like breathing for Fate. Something she couldn't live without and missed sorely when it wasn't there. She'd spent many nights laying in bed watching Nanoha's peaceful slumber until sleep overcame her.

"How long was I asleep for?" Nanoha's eyes suddently shot open. "What time is it?"

"About ten minutes," Fate said running a finger along Nanoha's jawline.

Fate walked back to the kitchen and took the pot off the burner. She took the ground beef out of the freezer and took out a frying pan. Her mind wasn't exactly on cooking at the moment. She closed her eyes and opened them again while stifling a yawn. Some coffee was in order.

Fate heard the tinkling of glasses behind her and turned to find Nanoha with two long stemmed wine glasses in her hands. Going to their wine-cooler she removed a bottle of…she wasn't sure. There had not been anything in he cooler other than around special occasions when they would pick up a bottle of something or other.

Nanoho poured the clear liquid into one of the glass and sat it beside Fate.

"What's this?" Fate brought the glass to her nose.

"Non-alcoholic wine. I picked it up by mistake." Nanoha poured herself a glass and sat on the countertop.

"I didn't know you liked wine." Fate hesitantly tasted the beverage. It was quite sweet.

"I thought we might give it a try." Nanoha smiled. Her eyes still half-lidded from the sleep that had embraced her a few minutes earlier. She swirled the wine and then gave it a taste.

"Where did Vivio go tonight?" Fate asked adding some mushrooms and onions to the ground beef.

Nanoha eyes scrunched shut for a second and she grimaced. "A party with Eihart-chan and the girls. Shouldn't have let her go at all….Oh Fate, what am I going to do…what are we going to do?"

"I didn't realize things were like this." Fate scruched her brow. Nanoha always seemed so happy and carefree when she called.

"Umm…I didn't want to worry you….you've been gone a long time. She's growing up fast and you've been gone most of two years."

Fate's eyes shot open. Out of the last two years she had been home for only four months. She realized with a sigh that it must be the reason she had yearned to be home. "I'm sorry Nanoha. I won't be doing that anymore." Searching her mind, she couldn't figure out what drove her to accept missions that took her away from for such long periods of time.

"I'm just glad to have my best friend back."

It was 1:30am now. Nanoha was sound asleep. She had been for quite some time. She had often said she slept easier with Fate at her side and that night proved no exception. She placed the book she was reading on the nightstand and switched off the lamp.

BANG!

Fate jumped. Rolling back the covers she got out of bed and tip toed to the door to open it a crack. She pressed her back tight against the wall and slowed her breathing. "Bardiche…"

"It is Vivio sir."

Fate looked in amazement at her device. It was the first time in their many years together that it had ever interrupted her mid-sentence. She pulled on her robe and descended the stairs.

She could hear Vivio rooting around in the fridge. Had she had any supper at all Fate immediately thought and walked towards the kitchen. She turned on the light.

"Eeep! " Vivio squeaked. "Fate-mama you scared me!" She flung herself at Fate giving her a third set of bruises as she embraced her.

Vivio had been trying to get some lasagne, Fate observed. She had the lasagne dish out and was cutting a piece with her fork. She also had the tiniest plate they owned ready to put apiece on; probably in the dark the first plate she had come across.

"I'll get you a piece. Go change into your pyjamas," Fate said, sliding her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Yes mama." Vivio said loudly taking off in a run and then slowing down when she realized the rest of the house was completely dark. Vivio reached both hands out to each side and grasped for the banister of the stairs. She moved slowly one foot after the other, her eyes still not adjusted to the darkness.

Fate watched all this from the doorway and was about to tell her to turn on the light but stopped herself when the microwave behind her signalled that it had finished. Vivio probably didn't want to wake Nanoha and a fight at this time of night wouldn't do either of them any good. Fate placed the plate on the table and poured Vivio some orange juice. She looked through the fridge for something for herself to drink and her eyes came to rest on two unopened bottles of rum, along with several wine coolers, and a bottle of champagne.

Bam! Clunk! Bam! "Ouch!" Vivio bounced wobbly in the kitchen holding her left foot. "I think I broke my toe."

"You should have turned on some lights silly." Fate laughed. "Do you want me to look at it?"

Vivio shook her head. Her mouth too full of lasagne to speak.

Fate smiled happily. Even if it was late and Vivio had just gotten home, Vivio was still Vivio. Her soft cuddly Vivio.

"I forgot you were home," Vivio said between bites.

Fate winced and her breath caught in her lungs. When had Vivio become accustomed to her being gone? There was a knot in her stomach now that had not been there a few seconds ago. "I'll be home for a while this time. I promise."

"Mama," Vivio brought her plate and glass to the sink, "would you sleep with me tonight?"

"You're not embarrassed to sleep with your mama?'

"Of course not." Vivio giggled. "I'm not going to tell anyone anyway."

"I might." Fate smiled as Vivio's mouth dropped open. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't embarrass my little girl." The pair walked out into the darkened hallway.

Fate took Vivio by the hand and led the way to the stairs. She knew the house like the back of her hand. She didn't need the lights to navigate in the dark…she stuck out her hand in front of her. It wouldn't be the first time she walked into a wall though even if she did know every nook and cranny.

Vivio turned on the light then walked to the bed to remove a few stuffed animals that were sitting on it. The room wasn't the same as she remembered it. It seemed fuller now with a grown Vivio standing in the room with her. The pink, whites, and baby blues of her childhood had given way to the more adult dark red, navy, and black. The comforter was black, the sheets were black, the walls were black…it felt like a cave somehow despite being on the second floor. When did all this change? It was also easy to tell Nanoha rarely ventured here since layers of clothes were strewn about the room.

Fate snuggled into the bed and Vivio turned off the lights and followed suit. Fate turned to cuddle Vivio has she'd done when the girl was younger, but Vivio effortlessly flipped her over and attached herself to Fate's back.

I shouldn't have had that third glass of wine. I can smell the alcohol…Fate's eyes shot open. She couldn't remember ever being able to smell the alcohol off her own breath and they had drank non-alcoholic wine.

"Vivio?" How did she hide it? Maybe I just wasn't thinking. "Nanoha and I worry when you stay out late. We worry that you might drink and make bad decisions…."

"Mama…"

"…but I know we raised you to be smart and responsible so she definitely wouldn't drink too much and worry her mamas." She paused for a second but Vivio remained silent. "I'd like to tell you not to drink but I think it's best to tell you to be responsible and hope you'll come to me if you ever need help. "

"I only had four."

"Your mama would be drunk from that many and I'm much older than you."

"PLEASE don't tell Nanoha-mama." Vivio snuggled her face into Fate's back. "She'll ground me until I'm 25."

"If you promise me that you won't drink to much…if you can promise me that you'll make choices that's the best for you. Choices that Nanoha and I can be proud of."

Vivio's slipped her head under the blankets. "I promise."

"It's late so lets go to sleep."

"That….that wasn't just about alcohol was it."

* * *

><p>All reviews are appreciated. The longer and more thorough the better!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>It was 5:01am and Fate's eyes were wide open. They had been for over and hour. She was calculating how much time she had spent at home in the last five years. The number she had come up with was a few days less than sixteen months. Much of that time had been spent on vacation as that was when Nanoha would try and get time off or Fate would try to get it to coincide with a teaching break. Vivio had spent another six weeks at camp over the last few years, which had also limited their time together. Fate sighed. It was no wonder she was out of touch.<p>

She rolled over and put her arm around the still sleeping Vivio and pulled her closer. She couldn't figure out what had possessed her to spend such a long period of time away from home but she knew without a doubt that the only reason she could have done so in the first place were because Nanoha, Vivio, and everyone else was so understanding of what she was trying to do. She had helped a lot of people during that time but the sacrifice had been a big chunk of her daughter's youth…and a bit of Nanoha's sanity.

She closed her eyes…

_It was a beautiful day. Fate looked out over the rolling green field before her. At the crest of the highest hill stood a large tree with an expansive canopy of vibrant leaves high above the ground. Beneath it sat two figures that Fate could recognize anywhere. Nanoha's auburn hair was flitting about in the light wind and Vivio was sitting besides her playing with something on the picnic blanket._

_Fate walked slowly up the hill watching Nanoha intently. She was smiling sweetly and taking food out of the small cooler by her side. Vivio was playing with a small car and a few tiny dolls._

_Fate sat besides Vivio, running her hand through her golden locks. Vivio walked one of the dolls partway up Fate's leg, "Lets climb the mountain, everybody!" She bounced the figurine to make it look like it was talking._

_"Mama?"_

_"Yes Vivio?"_

_"How come you're never home?" Vivio kept playing without looking up._

_Fate froze. "I…un…"_

_"Listen sweety," Nanoha scooped Vivio up in her arms, "Fate mama loves us very much but her job is important and we have to support her."_

_"Nanoha…" Fate's heart fluttered._

_"….even if she loves it more than us."_

Fate's eyes shot open and she pulled Vivio into a hug. "I love you and mama more than anything in the entire world."

Vivio wriggled her eyes slowly opening. "Mama…" she said groggily then closed her eyes and snuggled into her warmth.

It was 6:00 am now; Fate eyed the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand sitting besides Vivio's bed. It was about the time Nanoha usually got up, Fate thought listening for the distinctive noise of Nanoha getting ready for work.

Fate carefully got out of bed hoping not to wake Vivio and put on her robe and walked down the stairs. It had been a long time since she'd made breakfast. Fate smiled, walking into the kitchen she turned on a burner and went to the refrigerator for eggs. She twirled around to get the frying pan in the cupboard on the left, but it wasn't there. She looked in the cupboard next to it but again only plates and cups.

"Next cupboard over Fate-chan." Nanoha leaned against the door frame.

Fate pulled out the frying pan, a new one she'd never seen before, and laid it on the stove top. She turned back to Nanoha. "You've switched around a few things."

"Yeah…ahaha….we, that is me and Vivio, decided to paint the insides of the cupboards because they were peeling and we ended up not putting them back in the same places."

"I see."

"I'm going to read a little before work….I mean if you don't need any help…"

"I'm not going to let you help me." Fate cracked an egg in the pan and then reached for another.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Bang! Fate stared at the ceiling, Vivio was up she thought walking over to the fridge and taking out the water pitcher. Luckily the large glass she was looking for was in the first cupboard she looked in and she poured as much water as she could get into it. She opened the door to the kitchen. "Keep an eye on breakfast. I have to go upstairs for a second."

Fate ascended the stairs and went into the bathroom. In the medicine cabinet behind the mirror she pulled out some headache medicine and walked back towards Vivio's room.

"I don't feel very good," Vivio mumbled as Fate walked in the room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Fate sat down on the bed placing a hand on her head. Vivio just groaned in response. "That's quite a hangover for just four beer," she whispered.

"I only had four." Vivio pouted, opening her left eye to look up at her mother above her.

"I believe you. Here take this so you feel better." She offered Vivio the pill, which the slightly smaller girl took without hesitation then tipped the water towards her lips.

"I can't drink it," she put her hand to her mouth as she gagged.

"Your body thinks your trying to give it more alcohol so it's objecting. Force yourself to drink it so you'll feel better."

It took several tries but Vivio finally managed to drink the water, though not all of it. She collapsed back into her bed instantly.

"I'm cooking breakfast if you have something to eat it might settle your stomach a little." Fate stood, and taking the glass, walked out of the room. She quickly made her way back to the kitchen.

The eggs were a little over cooked. She sighed, wishing she had taken them off the burner when she left the kitchen She placed the two eggs on her plate deciding to eat the ones she ruined. She cracked two more eggs and placed four slices of bread in the large toaster.

"Nanoha…" she peaked out the door. Nanoha's book was on the end table and she was resting with her head on the chair arm. Nanoha had a pale complexion and sweat glistened off her forehead despite the coolness of the room.

"Is breakfast ready?" Nanoha didn't move.

_"A couple more minutes." Did I food poison the both of them with my lasagna last night? Vivio is sick and Nanoha is sick even though she didn't drink anything but they both had my lasagna!_ Fate paused for a second before walking back to the kitchen. _I didn't get sick though but I've been living in a war zone for months maybe such things wouldn't affect me like they do Nanoha and Vivio. Four beer is a lot for someone like Vivio so it's definitely just an hangover…maybe Nanoha caught the flu bug? What if I brought back something with me…_

Fate pushed other thoughts out of her mind as she went to check on the toast and eggs. _It's just the flu and Nanoha will have it beaten by tomorrow._ Fate buttered the toast and put the freshly cooked eggs on a plate for Nanoha leaving the overcooked ones for herself. She placed two more slices of bread in the toaster. She could hear Vivio thumping down the stairs and what sounded like Nanoha stirring from her rest.

Vivio and Nanoha were silently sitting at the table when Fate emerged again. Nanoha didn't look happy. Fate eyed her keenly as she moved about the room getting their food. She was giving Vivio an irritated look.

"I don't think I can eat this mama." Vivio stared hard at the toast on her plate. She took a tiny sip of her orange juice, Fate had used the same large glass she used to get the water earlier, and nibbled a bite of the toast.

"What time did you get in last night?" Nanoha glared at Vivio from across the table.

"11:00."

Nanoha's eyebrow twitched. "What time did you get home?"

"Now now Nanoha. She's home in one piece so what does it matter what time she got home? She was home 11:30 when I went to get a glass of water." The pair both looked flustered and she didn't know how much of that could be attributed to their ailments.

"If you say so Fate-chan."

"I do say so because that's what happened."

Nanoha shifted in her chair and avoided Fate's gaze. She took a single bite of her toast chewing it slowly. "Vivio would you like my eggs?" Nanoha asked plaintively.

Vivio eyed the offered food with a sour look on her face. "No thanks." She nibbled her toast some more. "I don't like greasy things in the morning."

Nanoha looked pale and still glistened with sweat while Vivio looked flustered, both looked equally queasy. Fate sighed. They resembled each other right down to the way they moved, even in sickness. Fate took a bite of her now very cold overcooked eggs. _It's still better than MRE's._ The toast was still thankfully warm and very buttery.

"Thank you for making breakfast Fate. I'm sorry I couldn't eat it but I'm not feeling well." She hugged Fate tightly with one arm while holding the plates and glass in the other. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm so glad my wife is home." Vivio said staring blankly at her toast.

"What…"

"My darling wife who cooked breakfast for me."

"Vivio what are you talking about?" Nanoha hugged Fate again.

"…my wife whom I've yearned for all this time."

Fate and Nanoha looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Are you making fun of me?" Nanoha cocked an eyebrow. There was clear anger growing under her expression of mild confusion

"Nothing! Never mind!" Vivio chugged down her orange juice, taking longer than intended, and raced up the stairs and slammed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed She felt slightly guilty she had not helped clear the table.

* * *

><p>Fate's eyes slowly opened. She stared at the ceiling trying to figure out were she was. <em>It's so quiet<em>. Fate breathed in deeply. Home smelt like home, she couldn't figure out a better way to put it. No one was home though and that dampened Fate's spirit slightly.

Fate walked up the stairs and tried Vivio's doorknob. It was locked. Further evidence that Nanoha rarely ventured into the room. Their was even a silent alarm on the door most likely connected directly to Vivio's device and video surveillance as well. Fate smiled, it was quite a setup for a teenager; she'd seen big time criminals who could manage less. She turned the knob again and the door opened without complaint, the silent alarm wasn't triggered and the video went into loop. She allowed the motion sensor to trigger; it didn't feel right if Vivio didn't at least know she went into her room.

Fate opened the curtains to bring much need sunlight into the cave like room. Fate hummed merrily has she made Vivio's bed and tucked in the sheets the way Vivio liked when she was younger. She placed the teddy bears back like she had seen them the night before. She sat on the bed still humming and picked up the little brown bear stuffed animal. It was an expensive one she could tell from the stitching and fabric that made up the fur. She didn't recognize it. Maybe given to Vivio by a girlfriend….or boyfriend. Fate's humming faltered for a second as she placed the bear back on Vivio's pillow.

There were several medals hanging from a hook by the bed and she gently picked them up. There was a gold one with a soccer ball on it she imagined was from the soccer tournament Vivio was in last summer. Vivio was so happy she was bouncing when she had shown Fate the replay of the goal she scored in the final game. Another gold metal simply had the school seal on it and it was impossible to determine what it was for…she have to remember to ask Vivio later. The other two medals were silver and half the size of the others. She remembered these well enough. Fate lay back on the bed smiling while holding the medal above her head. There was a giant cartoon bee on them with a graduation cap and letters on the bottom. She had spent hours asking Vivio words to spell for the spelling bee. Both times Vivio could spell the big words easily but had gotten tripped up on "receipt " and "hundred." In the former she had gotten the "e" and "i" mixed up and in the latter had forgotten the "n."

Fate placed the medals back on the hook and sat down at Vivio's desk. It was a very hard chair Fate thought as soon as she sat; she'd have to get her a new one. The desk Vivio had had since she was young and, like many of Vivio's things, was worn from use but obviously cared for. The sole thing pinned to the corkboard was a picture of Vivio, Einhart, Corona, and Lio. Vivio was quite obviously tightly squeezing the taller green haired girl's butt and Einhart's stiff posture and expression compared to the other girls confirmed it. Fate blushed. She remembered a similar picture from when she was younger when a certain someone had her hand in a place where friends didn't usually have their hands. Vivio was her mother's daughter all right.

Fate covered her face trying to will the blush away. Several moments passed and she opened the desk drawer then immediately closed it again. Vivio diary was in there. She opened the bigger bottom drawer. She pulled out a math test with a big 98% circled at the top. The teacher had written underneath "Excellent work Vivio!" She had lost marks for only minor things.

Fate leaned back in her chair. Now that she was home for a while maybe she could start helping Vivio with her homework again. Fate glowed. She remembered very clearly Vivio watching intently has she helped with long division, fractions, and decimals. She was always eager to learn and unwilling to give up until she learned the work inside out.

Fate placed the test back, pausing for a second has she noticed the test underneath it. There was no numerical mark on it but 15/65 was clearly not a passing grade. Fate picked up the test and leafed through it.

Question # 3:** Describe the traits you admire about your caregiver(s).**

Both of my parents are very hard working. Both of my parents are powerful mages. Fate-mama is very patient and kind. Nanoha-mama is very stubborn and never gives up.

Question #7: **What do you hope to do when you finish school?**

Not take stupid courses like this one every again.

Question #12: **What have you learned from this chapter?**

They give the stupidest teachers the easiest courses to learn crap any dimwit already knows.

_Oh Vivio. _Fate sighed placing the test back in the test back in the drawer. _What's bothering her?_

"Sir, incoming call from Hayate."

"Hello Hayate." Fate said pressing the button on her small screen.

"Did I just wake you up?" Hayate smiled evilly. "Did you get worn out in bed last night?"

"I had a sleepover with Vivio."

Hayate slapped her hand against her forehead and scrunched her eyes closed. "Pretend I didn't ask that….Do you want to have lunch with me today. If you make excuses I'll find some way to order you."

"Sure."

"Uhmm….okay. Great! I think I'm used to dealing with Nanoha. You're so easy to get along with Fate-chan! So….see you here in twenty minutes? Come to my office so I have an excuse to leave."

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

><p>Fate walked up to the large entrance way of the TSAB administration building and opened the door. Fate paused for a second taking in the familiar sent of the building and then walked up the stairs. Opening the door to the third floor she came face to face with a wall that was not there the last time. She turned left, then right and walked down one of the hallways.<p>

"Hi," Fate said walking up to the receptionist, "I'd like to see Hayate Yagami."

"Hmm…She's very busy at the moment. Can I take your name?" She didn't look up from typing.

"Fate Testarossa."

The woman stopped and finally looked up, eyes widening, she pointed down the hallway. "Last door on your right, Miss. Testarossa."

"Thank you." Fate walked down the glassed walled hallway to the last door and knocked. The door swung open revealing a very bored looking Hayate typing away on her device. The office was immaculately clean and there was no paperwork to be found.

"Fate-chan!" Hayate dove towards Fate and hugged her tightly. "I need to get out of here!"

"I was expecting you to be buried in paperwork."

"I am! They finally phased out paper so everything is electronic now. Before people wouldn't bother me because of all the paper and now they think I'm goofing off because I have none at all….so they give me more work!"

"…"

"Come on Fate!" Hayate dragged the taller girl out the door and down the hall.

" Miss. Yagami….how long will you be gone?" The receptionist jumped her chair as the pair rushed by.

"I'm NEVER coming back! Hhahahahahahaha. If anymore paperwork comes through I want you to burn it! Better yet just burn the entire building!" Hayate raced for the stairs.

Three flights of stairs later Hayate stopped. "I'm…so…out of shape. I…envy…you."

"I think working in an office would be nice. It's so hard to do paperwork under magical bombardment." Fate looked up at the ceiling imagining herself in an office with a receptionist (she could imagine no one other than Nanoha filling that position).

"Hahahaha….it hurts…Just to warn you Fate. I haven't been to the cafeteria in ages so the two of us going in there together might cause a bit of a fuss." Hayate opened the side door to the cafeteria and instantly the hubbub went to a whisper as all eyes trained on Hayate and then the blonde enforcer following closely behind her.

Five minutes later when Fate finally sat down. "That felt like when I first went to school in Japan," Fate said breathing hard. The cafeteria had settled down somewhat but there was still energy in the air.

"I bet you set the classroom alight with girls love."

"Haha." Fate blushed.

"You're staying for a while this time right Fate." Hayate leered at her resting her head on her arms.

"Yes."

"Good. Good."

Hayate blinked. A sudden gust of air had blown past her face as if someone had opened the window. Hayate opened her mouth to say something but then noticed a young woman kneeling besides Fate. She was young, her eyes wide open, and mouth slightly ajar.

"What's your name and rank? Fate asked. The woman's two arms were being solidly held behind her back by Fate's left arm. The woman's food tray was placed on the table besides them.

"Umm..umm…private…Noel Matinson, sir…Ma'am! I mean ma'am!"

"This device is prohibited," Fate picked up the device resting beside her food tray. It looked to be about the same size and shape has an old cassette tape but with a tiny strip of metal extending from the top. It was a type of magical stun device mostly used by lowlifes.

"I'm…I'm sorry ma'am! I did not realize that ma'am."

"I'd like to know where you've got this." Fate smiled, catching the woman off guard.

"I bought it from a street urchin downtown….It was cheap I didn't realize it was prohibited." She was shaking so hard the table was moving.

"Calm down. Go relax and have a nice lunch. I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Fate let go of her arms allowed her to stand, hoping to put the younger woman at ease with a smile. Hayate judged that from the blushing and sudden terror in her face that it had the exact opposite affect.

"Fate-chan…do you make a point of scarring our young privates for life nowadays?" Hayate suppressed the urge to laugh.

Fate blushed hard.

"Let me guess. You're using a wide level surveillance spell that the rest of the people here don't even notice and that device set it off. Is that right?"

"Yes. Fate covered her face with her hands. She felt the glare of people around her acutely burning into her.

Hayate reached out and took Fate's hand and squeezed it with her own as she leaned across the table. "You're not on Acremon anymore. You don't have to be enforcer Fate here."

"I'm sorry." Fate looked down at her lap.

"You're so cute I want to eat you…not in that way…hehehe." Hayate leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. "You've certainly added to my reputation though. I'll be sure to here rumours of his for months…hahaha."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding!" Hayate jumped from her chair. "This is the only thing that makes my job interesting anymore!"

The room suddenly became quiet again and Hayate eyes widened slightly. Everyone's eyes had suddenly turned to the same side entrance they had just come through a few minutes earlier. There was an imposing presence coming towards her like a freight train...

* * *

><p>Any and all comments are appreciated!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Sorry for the wait and thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

><p>Fate could feel a pressure wave coming towards her has the person's indomitable presence pressed against her back. Her magical detection algorithm wasn't sensitive enough to determine who it was. If she made it any more elaborate it might be detected by common magic users. Hayate's face on the other hand was telling quite a story. First her eyes went wide as if she was seeing something that she was utterly unprepared for then she frowned with a look of a parent whose child had disappointed her. It would be far easier for her to just turn around then to find out the sneaky way, but then where was the fun in that.<p>

"Signum….aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" She paused. "It was suppose to take a three weeks and you left three days ago." Hayate narrowed her eyes at the swordswoman now towering over them. "And you're bleeding too."

"My duties have been fulfilled early." Signum was dressed in full battle uniform and smelled of smoke. A thin rivulet of blood had made its way down Signum's face and dripped off her chin. From years of watching people and from knowing Signum in general, Fate noticed an odd look in the stony countenance of the older woman.

Signum dropped to one knee and gently grasped Fate's hand. "I did not realize you had returned or I would have come sooner." Signum kept her eyes glued on the now rapidly reddening woman before her. "Loyalty, honour, and self-sacrifice are values for which I have dedicated my life, and as a kindred spirit, I offer you my assistance in any way that may be of help to you."

Fate starred hard at the unmoving Signum.

"What if she wants assistance of the physical variety?" Hayate grinned.

"The physical variety is where I am most capable of assistance." Signum stood again.

"Oh Oh! What about the intimate physical variety?" Hayate somehow managed to grin harder; her resemblance not unlike that of the Cheshire Cat.

Signum turned her back…

"Signum…" Hayate glared at the knight.

"I am simply offering my services to an old friend. I am allowed to, am I not?"

Signum walked away silently leaving Hayate to fume about something. It was an odd emotion to see from Hayate. The tiny bubbly woman with her eyes narrowed and mouth squeezed shut.

"Hayate-chan, what was that about?"

Hayate sat back against her seat and smiled. "That was quite an enjoyable lunch. You should come by to eat with me more often."

There was a buzz of talking in the cafeteria now as they watched the swordswoman leave and smiled at the still blushing Fate. _Looks like I'll be hearing rumours about this for a while._

"Fate-chan…." Hayate squeezed her mouth shut and turned her face away from her. "Have you and Vivio spent any time together yet?" She leaned forward with her head propped up on her elbows and grinned merrily.

* * *

><p>Fate was staring at the ceiling. Hayate wasn't telling her something and Signum was being vague and acting strangely. <em>Not strange really…that was exactly how she imagined Signum would act but <em>_**why**__ would she act like that?_ She closed her eyes.

"Sir, Vivio's teacher is calling you."

Fate's eyes shot open and she sat up. She quickly combed her hair with her fingers and tidied her clothes.

"Hello?" Fate watched as an older woman appeared on the screen. She was wearing a white shirt and blazer with horned rimmed glasses.

"Hi….are you Vivio's guardian?" She smiled, sharp eyes peering at her.

"Yes." Fate tried to smile back.

"I'm just calling to say that Vivio has been behaving herself quite well since the last time I spoke with your wife….partner…I mean Ms. Tackamachi. She achieved one of the highest grades in her class on her recent Math exam."

"Yes. I've looked at it."

"I hope Vivio keeps up the good work. She's so smart. I hate seeing her not do well." There was a male voice in the background Fate recognized as the principals. "Sorry, I have to go. It's been nice talking to you. Bye."

Fate slumped back into her chair and breathed in deeply. _Vivio's started school already? I thought they started the first week of September._ She brought the calendar up on her device. There were still two weeks left in August. _I'm so out of touch….Vivio went out last night and drank! She went to school with a hangover!_ Fate covered her face. _I thought the test was last years'._

"Fate-chan? Are you home?" Nanoha's head popped into view. "I have the rest of the day off so lets go for a walk." She dropped down onto the sofa besides Fate.

Nanoha looked a little worn out but a small smile still graced her lips. _Maybe the recruits were a little rough on her today._

"Fate I heard this hottie…she has a strange name like Sphagnum….maybe Sigil…I think it was Signum. That she proposed to you."

Fate face whitened then blood crept back into it starting from her ears until she was as red as a tomato.

"Everybody at work was talking how Signum went down on one knee, looked up at you lovingly, and asked for your hand in marriage. Nyahahaha. Can I be your bridesmaid?"

"I…un…we."

"You're not going to make us wear god awful dresses are you? Remember Amy's wedding? We paid a lot of money for those eye searing mustard dresses."

"….she…."

"You should use cute little red cocktail dresses…"

Fate mouth was hanging slightly open and she was gibbering nonsense. Her eyes were fixed on a spot way off in the distance and her hair was slightly standing on end.

"I know what happened Fate…I almost died laughing when I heard it." She sat up straight. "I think they might have sent me home because I was laughing so hard now that I think about it."

"Fate, what did she actually say? Some of the people at work said she was all torn up like she just came from the battlefield."

Fate's mind finally formed coherent thought, "She said she'd give me assistance in the future if I needed it." Fate had indeed remembered what she said word for word and it had been gnawing at her mind since lunch.

Nanoha loss her smile for the briefest of seconds. "That's weird…..must be some knight thing." Nanoha stood and pulled Fate to her feet. "Lets get going before Vivio gets home." She pulled fate toward the door.

"Or…maybe she said, 'I've had my eye on you for so long. Will you marry me?" Fate blushed hard and covered her face has she was pulled along behind Nanoha.

Nanoha stopped and her shoulders slumped. "You're going to look amazing in your wedding dress…I suppose…Sig…Signum might wear a suit. As long as you make me…me…a bridesmaid….I'll…."

"Nanoha…."

"…." Nanoha glomped Fate. She was shaking like she was trying to suppress her laughter.

For Fate, the memory of Nanoha walking down the aisle with her was perhaps her most cherished memory. Something about the commitment and dedication the whole wedding ceremony meant and having Nanoha pledge herself to her made her feel tingly all over again whenever she thought about it. Not to mention Nanoha's eyes never left her own throughout the entire ceremony. Then there was the honeymoon…Fate felt her face heat up.

_Why is my shirt getting wet?_ Fate had many memories of holding a sick Vivio in her arms and being soaked in snot, but when she comforted the form pressed against her, she could tell the features were Nanoha's not Vivio's. Fate snapped out of her memories…or was it muscle memory, and pulled Nanoha gently away.

Tears were streaming down Nanoha's cheeks but she quickly wiped them in her sleeve and turned away. "I'm just remembering our wedding day and how happy I was."

"Shall we go?" Fate pushed Nanoha out the door without an answer. Nanoha's eyes did not look mirthful but she couldn't decide if it was all in her imagination or not.

It was hard to read Nanoha sometimes.

* * *

><p>"There are so many people here." Fate said stepping from her car. She was incredibly lucky to find a parking space this close to…wherever it was they were going. She seemed to remember something about going for a walk<p>

"Hmm." Nanoha waited patiently on the sidewalk for Fate to close the door as she stood gawking at the crowd.

The street had been blocked off so the stores could have sidewalk sales that crept out onto the pavement. At the far end of the street she could just barely make out some games of some sort; the nearest looked like a dunking booth.

"It's just like the summer festivals in Japan." Fate wrapped her arm around Nanoha. "Other than the sidewalk sales." She watched a young woman hungrily eat a hot dog. _This is a school day. Why are all these children here?_

Nanoha slipped out from under her arm and looked back the way they came.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Nanoha said flatly, letting Fate place her arm around her waist once more.

"Are you okay?"

Nanoha smiled. "I'm fine. Lets go in here." She pulled Fate into a fancy looking store.

Fate looked around warily. It was much hotter inside then it was outside and there were so many people….

"Fate you would look amazing in this." Nanoha pulled a black shapely dress from the rack. "You should try this on." She handed it to Fate.

Fate turned toward the dressing rooms but then stopped in her tracks. The line stretched across the length of the store and was currently in the process of doubling back on itself. She sighed. It was as if the entire population of Mid Childa had descended on that one area of Cranagan.

She carefully slid past several older women looking through the racks and drifted closer to the end of the line.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is the line for the dressing rooms. There's nothing I can do about it." A woman in a sleek black business suit with a little golden nametag motioned toward the mass of people at the back of the store.

Fate grudgingly took her place at the back of the line. She glared at the 60% off sign above her head. Fate sighed and instantly regretted it. She was spending time with Nanoha, something she literally dreamed about when she was away, and she felt bad sighing as if she were bored or something. This was the fourth store they'd been to in the past hour and it was beginning to wear Fate out. _Nanoha looks so tired._ Fate frowned.

Nanoha was looking through yet another rack of clothes at the front of the store. She pull out a woolen sweater and look at it for what seemed like minutes and then place it back again. Nanoha placed her hand on a hangar and partially pulled another sweater out and didn't move. She was staring at something far off in the distance then she jolted and turned around to rifle through the clothes behind her.

"It's a bit of a wait but I think you'll be happy you did." The saleswoman in the suit smiled at her. "It's going to look great on you."

"Umm…thanks."

"You have a good eye. That's probably the only dress from that maker in the store. We only ever have a few and they sell so quickly."

Fate smiled. Nanoha had a knack for this kind of thing and she always knew exactly what would look good on her.

"Are you from around here? You look familiar somehow."

"I've lived here for quite awhile now. I'm with TSAB."

"Oh…," she smiled, "you military girls are in fantastic shape. All the training and work….and your hair still looks so silky?" She reached out and ran her hand through Fate hair.

Fate turned her face to read a nearby sign and tried to will the blood away from her face.

"My shift ends in a couple of minutes…..would you like to get a coffee with me? I could put that dress…"

Nanoha pushed her way past the sales lady. "Fate! I have some more things for you…Wow! You're never going to get to try these on." Nanoha's jaw hung open for a second.

"…."

"Lets go do something else." Nanoha draped the cloths over a nearby rack and grabbed Fate's hand and pulled Fate toward the door.

"Nanoha," she didn't look very happy, "don't you think that was rude shoving your way through all these people."

Nanoha brusquely pulled Fate through the store and out the door. She stopped as the afternoon sun struck her and she squinted her eyes. She squeezed Fate's hand and charged headlong into the mass of people.

When Nanoha finally slowed down they were at the entranceway to a park. _How many people did we flatten?_ She smiled in their general direction of the crowd apologetically.

Nanoha took two of Fate's hands into her own."I….I didn't like that woman talking to you….it….it hurt." She gently rubbed her thumbs along Fate's hands.

Nanoha had a soft expression on her face. Her brow was slightly arched, her eyes wet looking, and what Fate would consider the most adorable pout, aside from Vivio, adorned her lips. Fate quivered. She looked like Nanoha from all those years ago. She squeezed Nanoha into her tightly.

"Fate….too…tight." Nanoha groaned, her spine popping in protest.

"Sorry."

"I think you fixed my back though. Hehe." She bent down to touch her toes. "I was hoping my back would be better when Vivio got too big to carry around." She swivelled to one side and then the other and stretched out her arms.

"How long has your back hurt?"

"About a year more or less. Shamal said it's probably stress….." She eyed Fate's somber expression. "….it just aches a little….nothing to worry about." Nanoha plastered on a smile and hooked her arm into Fate's. "What a beautiful day for a walk." _Weren't we supposed to go for a walk anyway and not shopping?_ Fate tried to remember exactly what it was that Nanoha had said earlier.

….and it was a great day for a walk. It was quite cool walking in the shade of the great oak and sakura trees. It was nice being arm in arm with Nanoha again without an upcoming mission weighing on her mind.

"Fate-chan…..why do you have a spell active?" Nanoha smiled quizzically up at her.

"Oh…" Fate jumped a little. No one else had noticed it but she usually wasn't in the presence of powerful mages. "It's a detection spell." Deactivating it brought a sudden relief but she felt naked now like something was missing.

"I see. What does this spell detect?"

"People."

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Nanoha batted her eyes.

"The last mission was…a little….unpleasant. I needed a spell to keep track of the people around me." Fate sighed. Nanoha didn't need to know the gritty details. "There were people using a dangerous drug there and I used the spell to detect it….sometimes… I just forget to turn it off." If only it were drugs and not magical daisy cutters…..

"Hehehe….you're a terrible liar." Nanoha smiled crookedly at her and then pulled her over toward a little stone bridge that arched over a small stream. "I can tell when you're lying to me."

"I…." Fate sputtered turning her face away from Nanoha.

"You make that exact same face whenever Lindy-san used to make that tuna macaroni dish you hated…Nyahahaha." She wiped a tear away from her eye.

Fate was thankful for the light breeze stirring up her hair, and most importantly, cooling down her very red face. The stream opened up a gap in the trees for the wind to find its way through.

_This would be a nice place for a confession_. It was quiet there and the trees and winding trail gave a sense of privacy from the hustle and bustle of the city not even a few hundred feet away. Not to mention the way Nanoha was watching her out of the corner of her eye. Fate stared off into the distance, her known confession coming back to her...she shook her head. It was far to embarassing.

She watched two small fish swimming side by side in the water below. They separated as they followed the rocky streambed but always finding each other again.

"Chrono called me the other day."

"Oh…"

"He wanted to know when you'd be home." Nanoha starred at her hands.

"I'll have to remember to call him back later."

"I think Amy might be pregnant again…..hahahaha….but I think it's planned this time!" Nanoha covered her face as she tried to stifle her giggles.

Fate remembered well the look on her brother's face when he found out, and Amy's as well, she figured it was much like the look on her face when that big pink pulsating column of energy was due for impact all those years ago.

"The twins looked so cute in there little matching jumpers!" Nanoha rocked her arms and tickled her imaginary ball of joy cooing up at her. She swooped it up in the air and twirled to put it gently in Fate's arms.

It was hard for Fate to imagine a baby being there. Vivio in her arms or Erio and Caro by her sides, but not the baby Nanoha was imaging. Her eyes came to rest on the two fish she had seen earlier now in a deeper pool close to the riverbank. The fish circled each other then one darted off up leaving the other behind.

"Fate…." Nanoha glanced sidelong at her partner and clenched her hands tightly together. "Have you ever thought that…..maybe….," she fiddled with her purse with two shaky hands, "that we might not…..hehehehehe. Look at those two over there."

Fate stared at Nanoha for a second trying to decipher her expression and then followed her outstretched arm to the couple sitting on the bank of the stream. From what she could tell at this distance, they were probably kissing but ducks and geese surrounded them. One was eating something on their picnic blanket and another nearly sitting on the guys hand.

"There so in love they don't even notice." Nanoha smiled.

"Haha…." Fate giggled and tried to stop herself.

"What?"

"Remember when Momoko-san found out we were dating?"

_Nanoha was sitting on Fate and clad in just a frilly pair of panties and smile. Fate still had her night dress on but she had a feeling that would be coming off soon._

_"I love you." Nanoha hungrily kissed Fate. _

_The door was thrown open and Momoko, with a load of laundry in her arms, walked in and placed it on her dresser. "I washed your…." Her eyes went wide and her face reddened. "What are you doing to Fate!" She pulled Nanoha brusquely off of the bed._

_"We…..were….having se…kissing!" _

Nanoha turned away, her eyes widened, and her face turned a shade of red to rival Fate own rosy countenance. "I think I'd prefer the ducks….hehehe….Oh! That was so embarrassing!"

Nanoha's parents took her being a magical girl in stride but the idea of having their daughter date a girl was something they'd have to get used to….were still getting used to.

"We better get home." Nanoha sighed. "Vivio's going to want dinner and won't do her homework if I…we're not there."

Fate looked down at her hands and the orange leaf she had been fiddling with; she didn't know when she picked it up. She dropped it in the stream. The fish hadn't moved from the pool beside the riverbank, but neither did its partner return.

* * *

><p>Fate opened the door to their home and inhaled deeply. She could still smell the burnt roast from the night before but she didn't really care because she was home. Nanoha brushed past her and hung up her coat.<p>

"MAMA!"

Fate jumped as Vivio charged in the room looking red in the face and gritting her teeth.

"Did you go in my room! Don't go in my room! How many times did I tell you…"

"Vivio!" Nanoha breathed heavily and clenched her fists. "You don't talk to me that way…."

Fate leaped out of her shoes, spun Vivio around, and pushed her down the hall. "I'm sorry honey. I went in your room." She pushed Vivio into the living room.

Bang! Vivio tensed and Fate jumped a second time.

"I think mama just walked right through the wall instead of using the door. She…she gets like that sometimes." Vivio grimaced and stared at the floor.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted….to go in your room." _I guess all teens don't like their parents going in their rooms._ Fate sighed.

Vivio smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "I'm not mad." She pulled her toward the stairs. "It was locked. How did you get in?"

Bang! Crash! There were sounds coming from the kitchen now.

"Mama?" Vivio tugged her arm as she opened the door to her room.

"Oh. It was locked?" Fate eyed her questioningly.

"It was some kind of super awesome enforcer thing wasn't it." She pushed Fate in the room and closed the door. "Nanoha mama usually….umm…breaks the doorknob…Please tell me how!"

"I can't…"

Fate found herself pressed against Vivio's shoulder…and flying through the air. They hit the bed hard and bounced nearly a foot in the air as the bed screamed in protest.

"I pinned you. Now you have to tell me…..or I unmask you in front of the crowd."

"You're going to break it if you keep doing that." Fate stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. She hadn't known a body slam was in her future when she woke up that morning and she was already wondering if she had dreamt the whole thing.

Vivio nuzzled herself into Fate's chest. "Hehe…it's taken way more abuse than that and it's fine. I used to slam Einhart all the time and way harder than that too….." Vivio jumped. "That's not what I meant…I didn't mean…we….we…"

"It's…that technique is something they teach law enforcement so I can't teach you." Fate was quite happy to leave the topic of whom was being slammed and where just as quickly as it had come up.

"That…That's too bad." Vivio laughed awkwardly.

They lay there a little bit; Vivio waiting for her heart to return to it's regular pattern and Fate trying to force images out of her head.

"Mama likes to snoop through my drawers. She found….a condom and she got really mad…they were giving them out at a dance I went to. A couple of the girls in my school got pregnant…."

"…..It not nice that she does that." Fate rubbed Vivio's back. "You can't talk to Nanoha like that. She does so much for you so you shouldn't yell at her just for going in your room."

"I'm sorry."

"You need to tell her that."

"….."

"Why are we up here anyway?" Fate looked around suddenly realizing she was in Vivio's room.

"Mama likes to snoop…..plus, I kinda made her mad."

"I'm going to get dinner started….and calm Nanoha down." She turned toward Vivio has she pulled herself off the bed. "Behave yourself."

"Yes mama." Vivio snuggled her face into her blanket and tried to avoid eye contact.

Fate opened Vivio's door and walked down the stairs. She could smell something cooking in the kitchen already so Nanoha must have put something together. It smelled like a roast but she didn't remember Nanoha taking it out to thaw but then she hadn't gone into the kitchen since Nanoha got off from work.

She opened the door to the kitchen. Some of the magnets from the fridge were lying on the floor. Nanoha probably slammed its door hard. Fate picked up an old drawing of Vivio's and stuck it to the door again. It was a picture in crayon of Vivio holding the hands of Fate and Nanoha but….Fate looked closer, there was a big red X through Nanoha's and Vivio's hands. Fate stepped back and placed her finger to her lip. Vivio nor Nanoha would be very happy about that X. _I wonder if I should get some whiteout?_ She picked up the others pictures laying on the floor.

Fate opened the cupboard next to the fridge. Her hand automatically reaching for….the whiteout wasn't there. She opened up the next cupboard, then the next, and the next with no more luck. Fate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Fate peaked in the oven at the roast. She couldn't wait to eat. Nanoha's roasts were always delicious. She couldn't figure out when she had the time to season it or whatever it was she did with it.

Fate eyed the temperature dial of oven. It was set to 550 degrees. Fate turned it down to 325.

A arm stretched past Fate and turned the dial back to 550. "I set it that temperature for a reason Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled but her eyes weren't.

"I turned it down in case you fall asleep before you get a chance to turn it back down."

"I don't have narcolepsy." Nanoha frowned. She opened the oven door and poked at the roast with a fork.

"I…I didn't say you did…but you've been very sleepy…." Fate stopped herself. "Maybe you should turn it down just in case."

"I don't need you babying me and the temperature is just fine. I don't need you to tell me how to cook either."

"Okay…." Fate backed out of the kitchen and closed the door. She took a deep breath and then collapsed on the sofa. _And Nanoha was in a good mood before._ Fate knew for a fact she would get nothing out of the conversation if she stayed.

Nanoha was suddenly lying on the couch besides her with her legs on her laps. _I though I was the fast one._ Nanoha had her eyes closed and rested her head on the arm of the chair.

_She's just cranky from the stomach flu or whatever she has._ Fate rubbed Nanoha's leg. Fate squeezed herself between the couch and her wife and hugged into her tightly.

"There's not enough room for both of us. Move." Nanoha pushed Fate back to a sitting position.

"Okay." Fate whispered, shoulders slumping. She sat back up and let Nanoha return her legs to like they were.

Fate closed her eyes. _I should look through the school curriculum tonight for math. They'll get into some difficult topics soon. I wonder what teachers she has this year._ _It's a beautiful day; maybe I can get Vivio to go for a run with me._ A couple of years ago she hoped to do the Cranagan Marathon and were keeping track of the km they ran each week with a small piece of paper taped to the wall by the bookcase. The bookcase wasn't in the same spot as it used to be and their little chart was long gone. Fate gazed around the room. _I wonder when Nanoha painted?_ She was almost 100% positive the room was white when she left and now it was a light pastel yellow that gave a Fate a sickly feeling but she would never tell Nanoha that.

It was 5:25 and the roast had been in the oven for over twenty minutes. Fate looked forlornly over at the kitchen door. She was sure it would start to burn soon and in the back of her mind wished they had gotten the newer appliances that their devices could operate.

"Mama," Vivio whispered. She crouched besides the arm of the sofa. "Can I go out?"

"Vivio…."

"I'll be back early I promise."

"No! You can't go out on a school night. You were out last night and that was bad enough!" Nanoha sat upright abruptly.

"I wasn't asking you. Go back to sleep." Vivio crossed her arms.

"Stop taking advantage of Fate. You're not going out." Nanoha glared daggers at her daughter.

Vivio stood up and walked around the couch, "I'll be back at 9:00."

Nanoha jumped from the chair and grabbed Vivio's shoulder. "Listen to me you little brat! YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT."

Vivio shrugged off her hand. "Make me."

Fate appeared between the two in a rush of air and held them at arms length. "Calm down!" Fate sighed mentally; she could smell the roast starting to burn.

"I don't need your help." Nanoha stepped away from Fate. "…just like I didn't need it all the time you're gone."

Vivio couldn't quite decide if everything went quiet all of a sudden or one of her mothers was using a spell but she knew that the colour was draining from Fate's face. She hugged into her Fate-mama's side. She turned to Nanoha with tears in her eyes. "Nanoha-mama, you're such a huge….."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Shorter chapter this time but I thought it be better to post it then wait who knows how long to finish something longer. I hope you all enjoy it. All reviews greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>"DO NOT COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE!" Nanoha grabbed Vivio cheeks.<p>

"OW! Stop it! Ow!" Vivio tried to push Nanoha away but the older woman was too strong.

"Don't you ever say those word to me ever again." Nanoha's nose was inches from Vivio's face.

Vivio lunged back as her mother let go of her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, twitching as she tried to hold back her sobs. "I hate you." She said softly, and walked toward the stares sniffling as she went.

Nanoha shoulders slumped and she rubbed her temples. "I don't…know…how much longer I can put up with this." Tears streamed down her face.

Any artist or sculptor would be quite pleased with Fate. She was standing so unnaturally still, neither breathing nor moving, that painting her would be quite a pleasing experience…in a number of ways. Physicians on the other hand would be a little concerned, since she was not breathing, and her heart had taken on a rhythm more accustomed to a humming bird than a human. She knew for sure she'd never forget what Nanoha had just jack hammered into her head as long as she lived.

Fate reached out and pulled Nanoha into her. Nanoha, unresisting, allowed herself to be hugged. Her arms slowly crept around Fate's waist and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Nanoha for not being here for you….but I'm here now."

"….but I needed you all along!" Nanoha sobbed pushing her away. "I'm tired of going to parent-teacher night by myself…sitting in the stands by myself…..everything always by myself."

Fate's lip quivered.

"Something happened to the car when I went to pick up Vivio from the a soccer tournament a couple months ago….and I was lost….and it was raining. I tried calling Hayate but she wasn't answering and Vita was on a mission. I…had…I had to call MOM! I don't know what to do when the car breaks down and I had to call my mom….I'm almost thirty….and I had to call my mom…."

"Nanoha…."

"I wished you were there with me…."

"I can barely change a flat tire…I wouldn't have been able to…"

"BUT I wouldn't be alone. I would have given anything to have you there with me."

Fate took a step closer to her but Nanoha took a step back and wiped her eyes.

"Last week I flipped the….tripped the panel….I don't even know what it's called….I did something and the power went out. Vivio was getting ready to go out and she was screaming at me because she couldn't put on her make-up….and it was pitch black and I couldn't find a flashlight…." Nanoha finally let Fate hug her and pressed her face tightly against the taller woman's shoulder.

Fate rubbed her back. "Why didn't you use magic?"

"I couldn't think with Vivio screaming at me….I needed you and you weren't there."

"…but I'm here now." Fate picked Nanoha up in her arms and walked toward the kitchen. Fate said a silent prayer that Nanoha would not notice her unsteady gait; her legs felt like jelly.

"Hehehe…"Nanoha laughed in between sobs, "Where are we going?"

"To try and save your poor roast." Fate smiled, trying to hold back her own tears.

Guiding Nanoha carefully through the kitchen door, she threw Nanoha up onto her shoulder and turned off the stove.

"Fate-chan….How come I'm getting older and fatter and you're as fit as an ox?" Nanoha scrunched up her nose.

"So I can carry you around like this." She let Nanoha fall back into a bridal carry. "How about we go up to our room and I'll give you a nice message." Fate carefully maneuvered her way out of the kitchen and walked toward the stairs.

Before they made it halfway across the living room they could hear pounding music from upstairs. Fate watched some ornaments vibrate across the top of the bookcase and looked down at her wife in confusion.

Nanoha's lip twitched. "She always does that after a fight to…umm…annoy me I guess."

Fate walked up the stairs marveling in the base of her daughters sound system. _What's the point of it being so loud?_ She looked up at Vivio's door fully expecting the whole top floor to be vibrating.

Nanoha jumped from Fate's arms and bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom and locked the door.

_I wonder if I really did food poison her._

Fate stood there holding the imaginary Nanoha in her arms and sighed - at least she thinks she did since she couldn't actually hear the sigh over the music – she walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She pulled out the roast and plopped it down on the counter. The top of it was black and there was no mistaking the burnt smell even with the burnt roast from the night before still lingering in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and then reached for a knife. _I can't even remember the last time that we've burned dinner. _She carved into the roast and squeezed her eyes shut again…._It might still be good._

Fate peaked out of the kitchen and listened hard for Nanoha but **Raining Blood** thundered through her head so she made her way swiftly up to the second floor and peaked in their room….Nanoha was laying on the bed. Her face was a little white.

Fate sat down quietly on the edge of the bed and lay down besides her. She was fast asleep. Fate kissed her on the cheek and closed her eyes. There was no way she could sleep with that music going but it would be decidedly easier than getting used to the dull explosion of artillery shells in the background….and sometimes the foreground. Fate shuddered at the thought. She sat up again._ I wonder if Vivio's okay._

She gently eased herself off the bed and switched off the lamp on the night table. _I can't believe Vivio said that to Nanoha. They always got along so well._ She knocked on Vivio's door. After a few seconds she gently opened it and peaked inside.

Vivio was lying on her bed just like her mother. Fate suppressed a giggle and snapped a picture with her device. She made a metal note to get a picture of Nanoha later.

"Mama?"

"What is it?" Fate lay down besides Vivio.

"I love you **Way** more than Nanoha-mama does." Vivio kept her eyes closed and didn't move. "…she doesn't love me anymore."

"You know that's not true." Fate wiped away the new tears forming in her little one's eyes. "Nanoha loves you more than anything."

Vivio turned her face away from her and gripped the blankets tightly. "Then why does she…." Vivio sniffed.

"You can tell me anything and I'll keep it secret."

"Nothing…."

* * *

><p>The couch groaned in protest as Fate collapsed on it. It was nice just being able to go for a run and not worry about any pesky mines or other pleasantries she'd been exposed to during the last mission. It was nice to have warm running water for a shower too…she especially liked that part.<p>

"I wonder how Nanoha is doing?" Vivio had thankfully turned down her music and now, from what she could tell, her room was silent. At least Nanoha could have a good nap. She tiptoed up the stairs and slowly opened…SQUEAK….and peaked SQUEAK…peaked inside. She made a mental note to oil the door.

Nanoha was laying there much as she was when she had left nearly an hour ago although she had shifted around so that her head was on the pillows. Soft steady breathing so she was still sound asleep. _Maybe I should talk to Shamal…Nanoha would never go willingly._

She left the door ajar to avoid the ear-wrenching squeak and tapped lightly on Vivio's door. "Vivio?" There was no answer. Fate sighed…so much for family time.

_Maybe Nanoha will feel better later._ She pulled her book from the bookcase. It had been a while since she had started reading it but she could still remember most of it. She sat on the sofa and opened it up to the dog-eared paged she had finished on.

Fate slowly opened her eyes and relief washed over her as she realized, even in the darkness that she was in a familiar place. She smiled merrily. She sat up and moved the novel that was still on her lap over to the coffee table. The title of the book "The Forever War" was glimmering in the early morning light and she had to wonder what it was exactly that made Nanoha pick it. It wasn't a particularly easy book to read. She would have preferred something light and fluffy and the book definitely was not, but she read it all the same since Nanoha had talked about it.

Fate sighed. She was hoping to cuddle with Nanoha but she would be getting up soon, if she weren't already getting ready. Fate stretched and rubbed her sore neck; her body punishing her for sleeping in an awkward spot.

There was the soft sound of running water in the background and…._was that heaving?_ With a blur and rush of air, Fate instantaneously appeared before their master bathroom and tried the door…it was locked.

"Nanoha?" Fate knocked on the door. "Are you alright?"

"I….I'm fine."

"You've been sick for a couple days now….why don't you take the day off and go see Shamal."

Nanoha opened the door and poked her head out. "I don't need you to tell me that." Her hair stuck out at odd angles and her face was flushed.

"I'll make you."

Nanoha smirked. "Fate channnnn, it's just a bug. I'll get over it!" She closed the door again.

"I mean it. My bindings could hold a stampeding buffalo…"

Nanoha threw open the door. "Are you calling me a buffalo!"

Fate's eyes went wide and she stepped back. "I didn't…I meant…"

"I'm kidding." She skipped past Fate and opened her closet door. "I'm fine really." She took a uniform out and laid it on the bed.

"Okay…" Fate knew for a fact that Nanoha wasn't feeling well and if the vomiting, not minutes earlier, was any indication or the dark bags under her eyes, or the fact she looked like she could fall over if you breathe on her.

Nanoha eyed her and then her uniform and then Fate again. She unhooked her top button of her pajama top and picked up her uniform and smoothed it out and placed it back on the bed. "Why don't you get Vivio up? "

"Sure." Fate walked out of the room and down the hall. _If she still looks like that after breakfast I making her see Shamal._ She held her hand up to knock on Vivio's door but brought it back down again. _It's 6:00. Vivio doesn't have to get up yet…..did she not want me to see her change?_ Fate looked back at the now closed door to their room. _It couldn't be_…. _I'll go make breakfast!_

Fate pushed the thought out of her head and descended the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and reached for the….

Vivio was standing there with a little apron on over her pajamas. Her hair, just like the elder Tackamachi was pointing off in odd directions and she looked like she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She gingerly took an egg out of the carton she had placed alongside the stove.

"My you're up early." Fate leaned against the counter besides Vivio.

"I know what I'm doing…I've done this before." Vivio hovered her hand over the side of the frying pan.

"I didn't say a word." Fate kissed Vivio on the cheek and turned down the burner to a more reasonable level then the 8 that Vivio had it set on. Vivio didn't seem to notice. "I turned it down a little for you."

"Hmm…" She cracked the egg against the corner of the frying pan but too softly for it to break. She brought the egg up again and hit it hard against the edge of the pan and this time it broke and she quickly pulled apart the two halves of the break and poured the liquid into the pan. She bounced a little and smiled at Fate.

"Now you have to do five more." Fate smiled at Vivio's widening eyes.

"I can do it!" Vivio clenched her fists and reached for another egg.

"I leave you to it. If you need any help I'll just be in the living room."

"H…how do I know when they're done?"

"When they stop being gooey." Fate walked out of the room beaming. She remembered helping a tinier Vivio crack an egg all those years ago. _When did she stop helping us cook?_ She tried to remember the last time Vivio had helped her but the memories weren't coming to her and she sat down and opened her book again.

_Maybe we should get one of those new automated stoves. Nanoha wouldn't get distracted and burn dinner anymore since your device controlled it…but it's probably better to just use the one we have to teach Vivio. Too much automation wasn't good._

Fate stretched and leaned her head over the back of the chair…

"How did you manage to get Vivio to make breakfast?" Nanoha smirked in the direction of the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything. She was there when I came down here."

"I see." Nanoha turned the cover of the book in Fate's hands so she could see the title. "Oh. You're finally reading it."

"I'm almost finished." _Thankfully._ She hoped Nanoha didn't hear the relief in her voice.

"I wonder how long ago I asked you to read it? A month…..six months….four years?"

"What?" Fate eyed Nanoha.

"When I was in that book group four years ago I asked you to read it. You know so we can have our own little book discussions….four years ago."

"….I'll finish it tonight so what book are you reading now?" Fate glanced at Nanoha and tried to read her face but she was wearing a thin smile and a stony complexion. It was hard to tell what she was thinking.

"_How to Sleep Alone in a King Sized Bed_."

"It will definitely take less than four years to read that one."

Nanoha frowned and sighed. "Yeah…"

"Mama help me." Vivio called from the kitchen.

Nanoha rose to her feet and then sat back down. "You'd better go. I'll just make her mad."

_Make her mad?_ Fate walked toward the kitchen. _How would you cause a fight helping her fry eggs?_

"Mama…"

"Wow….the toast is ready, and bacon too."

Vivio blushed and turned to place some dirty utensils in the sink to hide her face. "I always make a mess with eggs….the rest is easy."

"I'll make the table for you." Fate took the placemats off the counter and then picked up the utensils from the drawer Vivio had open. She was silently thankful that she didn't have to search for either.

"Breakfast is ready Nanoha." Fate placed the things around the table. _This is the way things should be. Vivio is in a good mood…though, Nanoha isn't exactly happy_…_but we're eating together and I have no upcoming mission is overshadowing my happiness._ She couldn't suppress her smile as Vivio walked in carrying breakfast and still wearing the apron.

"Did you turn down off everything?" Nanoha took her place at the table.

"No I turned up everything to max and propped the fridge door open."

"I guess it's too much to expect you to wash the dishes as well."

"I'm throwing yours in the garbage." Vivio trudged back into the kitchen.

"Nanoha that wasn't very nice." Fate followed Vivio.

_She didn't make that much mess anyway._ Fate surveyed the kitchen._ Could have used a few less forks…._ Vivio was shaking. She reached out and turned off the burner. A teardrop sizzled as it landed on the still hot burner.

"Nanoha-mama's just in a bad mood. Please don't cry." Fate whispered into Vivio ear as she reached her arms around her waist and hugged into the slightly smaller girl.

"I still had the burner on…."

"So? You didn't have anything on there that could burn. She told you because she can never remember to turn it off. That's why it's always so hot in this room."

Vivio suppressed a giggle then sighed. "…she's always unhappy."

"She's just stressed sweetheart. You shouldn't let people upset you even if it's your mama." Fate twirled Vivio around and pushed her towards the door. "The food will get cold."

Vivio grudgingly took her place at the table and picked up her fork, not daring to look up.

"Nanoha, " Fate said through their mental connection, "thank Vivio for the breakfast."

Nanoha glared at her and closed her eyes for a second. "Thank you for making breakfast. It's the first good breakfast I had in a while." Nanoha managed to say sweetly.

"….Fate-mama got breakfast for us yesterday. It was better than mine."

"I forgot about that…two good breakfasts in a row." Nanoha turned on the sweetness again.

"….better than your burnt crap any day."

"VIVIO!" Both women jumped at Fate's voice and turned wide-eyed toward Fate. _I didn't mean to say it that loud._

_"_I have so many things to do sometimes I forget I'm cooking something. I have a lot of housework."

"You drink all the time too. I don't think that …."

"You make it sound like I'm an alcoholic! I have a drink every now and that DOES NOT make me an alcoholic Vivio!" Nanoha took a deep breath and picked up her fork again. "You can make something yourself if you don't like my cooking."

"I do anyway!…You never cook when Fate-mama's gone."

"There's only the two of us. I can't cook big meals with just the two of us. We're already eating the leftovers for a week when I make something now."

"I don't even remember…."

Fate placed her hand on Vivio's arm and she instantly closed her mouth.

"You're never…UGH!" Nanoha's eyes scrunched shut as Fate's food connected with her shin.

"Behave yourselves both of you." Fate eyed the two of them.

"I'm going to get ready for school." Vivio ate her last piece of egg and ran for the stairs.

"You kicked me."

"I'm sorry Nanoha."

"You kicked me. I can't believe you kicked me." Nanoha clenched her fists so hard they turned white.

"I'm sorry. You just kept going after Vivio stopped. I'm sorry…"

"If you say so…." Nanoha stood and walked down the hall without looking back.

"Nanoha…"

BANG!

_Now I'm making things worse…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Thanks for all the great reviews and kind words so far! Here's another chapter I'll hope you enjoy (it's slightly longer than last time).

* * *

><p>"Fate! I haven't seen you in ages." Shamal pulled Fate into a tight hug.<p>

"Sorry for imposing on you." Fate rubbed her chin in embarrassment. The waiting room was quite full, and on top of that, making Shamal start work an half hour early didn't sit well with her.

"Fate...think nothing of it really." Shamal's eyes peered deeply into her own until she was forced to look away. Shamal had very sharp eyes.

It had been quite a while since she had been to Shamal's office. She remembered taking Vivio once when she was littler and another time for a cough that wouldn't go away, but it must have been years since she was last here. It was probably a good thing having such a healthy child but….Fate sighed, she felt even more disconnected.

"Fate?" Again very sharp green eyes pierced into her.

"Sorry...I just zoned out for a second."

"I see...are you sleeping well? Have you been having nightmares or waking up in the middle of the night?"

"I've been sleeping okay."

"Your appetite okay?...are you eating well?"

"Much better now since I've been back." Other than a bit of a burnt taste the roast from the night before was quite good. It made Fate's mouth water thinking about it.

"What about your hobbies? I saw you running the other night. Do you enjoy your hobbies?"

Fate quirked an eyebrow. "Yes...what exactly are you testing me for?"

Shamal smiled and looked down at the chart she was writing on. "I was a little worried about PTSD. I've heard it's bad on the planet you went to..."

"That's a little scary."

"I think so too...are you having flashbacks? Like something transporting you back to...to...like a bomb going off or something." Shamal scrunched her brow and slowly looking up at her.

"When I was running last night a car backfired...or something...and I didn't know where I was for a few minutes."

"Hmmm..."Shamal tapped her notepad. "You'd tell me if you weren't right wouldn't you...that's a little insensitive...if you didn't feel like yourself. There's no shame..."

"I'm okay really."

Shamal breathed out heavily. "You made we worried this morning when you called."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stress you." Fate stared at her hands in her lap.

"...so what can I do for you." Shamal smiled brightly but not completely covering up the pained look on her face.

"Nanoha has been sick lately but she won't come and see you."

"Little brat...continue..."

"She's been throwing-up and she pale or flushed all the time."

"I see...have you or Vivio been sick at all?"

"Not really." She was certain Vivio had a hangover the other day since she was fine other than just that morning.

"Has she gained any weight?"

Fate's face instantly went completely red. _Nanoha has put on a little weight...but just a little._ "Maybe a tiny bit."

"Constipation?"

"I don't know about that one."

"Has she been peeing more?"

"I don't know."

Shamal put down her chart and smiled at her. "It's probably just a stomach ailment...unless she's pregnant..."

Fate's eyes went as wide as saucers and she started to feel quite hot. She took a deep breath...her chest felt tight.

"I was kidding so don't faint on me...get her to eat some dry bread or crackers to ease her stomach. If she insists on working...which we know she is...give her something to ease the nausea."

"Okay."

"If she doesn't get better in the next couple of days tell her I'm sending Signum after her...and she hasn't been in a very good mood lately." Shamal giggled; probably imaging Signum bringing Nanoha into her office. Signum with her clothes shredded and Nanoha draped over her shoulder with her cheeks puffed out.

"I definitely will."

"You should come by our place sometime. We miss seeing you around." Shamal pulled Fate from her chair into another hug.

"Okay." Her chest still felt tight. Why did Shamal have to joke about _that_ of all things? _I should have made Nanoha come herself. I still don't really know anything...other than...I don't want to think about it._

Fate opened her car door and sat heavily into the seat. She looked back at the building then her steering wheel. _I have to stop getting carried away in my thoughts. I don't remember even walking out of Shamal's office...or the rest of the building._

"Sir, Vivio's school is calling."

_What is it this time?_ She looked at her watch and sighed. _School's barely even started yet. _"Accept call."

"Ms. Takamachi?" A balding man with large blue eyes stared out at her.

"It's Miss. Takamachi-Harlown."

"I'm sorry…. Your friend's daughter has been misbehaving and we'd like you to come see us. We've contacted your friend and she has said that you would be available."

"I'm free right now."

"Then would you please come see me right away."

"Okay..." He had already hung up. Fate leaned back in her seat and straightened her turned the ignition and pulled out on the street.

_How could Vivio have gotten in trouble already? Aren't the teacher usually in the staff room having coffee in the morning before classes start?_ She scrunched her eyes closed. She couldn't remember when Vivio's first class started but she was almost certain it was 8:30 and it was only 8:45. _Vivio how did you get in trouble the first 15 minutes of class?_

_"_ I need to pay attention to driving," she said aloud, her eyes shooting open again.

There was a billboard ahead with two red and blue fish swimming side by side in clear blue water. It was quite amazing what holographic technology they had on display around town. A speech balloon appeared next to the right most fish. "I've got something to tell you." It blinked for a few seconds then another bubble appeared below it. "I've switched to VIPER." The other fish looked stunned and turned completely white. _What's VIPER? Is it an acronym? I'll ask Vivio later._

Fate pulled into the school's parking lot and brought her car to a stop in the empty space near the entrance to the building. Fate leaned against the staring wheel and stared at the building. It was red brick with a copper roof and looked like it had been built a hundred years ago. She didn't really have the heart to tell Nanoha or an excited Vivio that the building looked like...crap...when Vivio had applied to go there.

Fate got out of the car and walked grudgingly up to the automatic doors. The reception area was right inside and she could already see the principal.

"Hi. I'm here about my daughter...Vivio." Maybe if it were Nanoha they might know who she was there to see but...not Fate.

"Have a seat. He'll be with you in a few minutes." The receptionist smiled up at her. He glanced at the sheet to his left with what looked like appointments on it. "Oh your Nanoha's wife. I don't believe I've met you."

"I don't believe so." They shook hands.

"Vivio's quite the handful. I've talked with Nanoha quite a few times."

"Is that right?"

"...I'm actually a teacher...the secretary is off on leave and they can't find a replacement so we've got to fill in for the time being...which I think is against our contract but..."

"Do you teach Vivio?"

"Yes. I've got her for physical education...I wish I had more kids like her in my classes. Video games ruined this generation I think...they don't want to do anything anymore."

"Vivio's always enjoyed being active."

A sly smile crept onto his face. "That's certainly true...are you military like your wife?"

"I'm an enforcer."

"That's quite a pedigree for Vivio."

"Frincho!" someone yelled. "Is she here yet."

"Haha...I guess I'll talk to you some other time." He smiled warmly at her while extending his arms in the direction of the principal's office.

Fate slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open.

"Have a seat Ms. Harlown... I'm mean Miss. Takamachi-Harlown." He was resting his chin on his hands just like he been when he called her. It was hard to believe he had even moved from the position since he had called her. "I...don't mean to pry...but Vivio is your..."

"Daughter." Fate stared quizzically at the man.

"I ask that because we have many children with their own situations I just wanted to be certain about Vivio's."

"Yes...well ummm...Nanoha and I are married and Vivio is our daughter."

"That clears up a few things." He turned over a page on his clipboard. "You are away from home most of the year?"

"Yes..." Fate slumped in her chair.

" Allow me to bring you up to speed. This is Vivio's fifth incident report since the school year began not long ago. At this rate she will have over 80 incident reports by the end of the year and that is simply unacceptable. If she gets even one more she will be suspended. Suspensions do not look good on transcripts or applications for scholarships. I think that it is..."

"What did she do?"

"Please do not interrupt me..." He narrowed his eyes. "She was in a fight with another student."

Fate sighed. _Vivio...that fight with your mama made you mad this morning didn't it._

"She has been misbehaving quite often as of late. I would say it began around the middle part of last year. She has only a handful of incident reports before March, but 26 since then, and that's not counting the new reports she has received this year. "

"What type of things has she been doing?"

"Vivio is a very active outgoing child and she gets her fair amount of incidents from minor things but there are some that are quite serious." He picked up a binder and handed it over to Fate.

Fate leafed through the papers-there was ten pages-and she sighed. Many were single sentence reports but there were others that were quite a bit longer.

_"February 14: Vivio was caught having inappropriate relations with another student in a vacant classroom. When confronted Vivio became angry and the staff member withdrew to avoid escalating the situation. The parents of both students were contacted and a meeting with the principal and guidance counsellor was scheduled."_ Fate blushed. She remembered a certain study hour in Tokyo years earlier when another Takamachi would have had the same report written about her. She'd chalk this one to hormones…. and having Nanoha has a mother.

_"May 15: Vivio assailed teacher with derogatory names when asked about her performance on a test that she had recently failed. Session with the guidance counsellor was scheduled."_

"May 27: _Vivio fought with another student during the break between second and third period. Vivio would not explain what had caused the situation. Became extremely confrontational with intervening staff members. During a meeting with principal, and with her mother also present, Vivio would still not explain herself." _

"Now Vivio, I hope this meeting will be a little more productive." The principal glared hard at Vivio has she walked into the room but the girl was timidly watching her mother read through the report. He sighed and motioned Vivio to take a seat.

"June 5_: Vivio appeared to be inhibited when entering classroom for first period. Refused to do any work and left the building during the break. Vivio returned during third period but again refused to do any work. Spent remainder of school day in principal's office."_

"Do you have an evil twin sweetheart?" Fate patted her daughter on the knee.

"That's an excellent question. The last few days, maybe a week, she has been as good as gold...I believe one of Vivio's teachers called you yesterday to say just that." He looked between Vivio and Fate and rested his eyes on the later. "Perhaps your return will ward this evil twin away."

"I'm sorry mama."

"Please tell me what happened."

Vivio turned her head swiftly. "...no," she said softly, barely over whir of the electric fan by the window.

"Vivio..." Fate patted her knee again.

"Vivio would you please take a seat out in the reception area for a bit so I can speak to your mom?"

Vivio wordlessly walked out of the room.

"I hope you will not take this the wrong way...but sometimes a little outside help might be needed." He handed Fate a piece of paper without looking up from his desk. "What I mean is...sometimes marital counselling can improve the behaviour of our students."

"What?" Fate eyes shot open.

"I don't have any evidence to back up my claims but when a couple that is perhaps having a bit of trouble seek some counselling...the behaviour of their children improves. If it's useful to you," He motioned toward the paper, "...well you can act on it and otherwise how about we both forget we had this side conversation. I have children and I know how I would feel if we were on opposite sides of this so..."

"I understand." _I wonder how Nanoha would react if we were to switch places._

He breathed in heavily. "I'm glad." He stood and reached out to shake Fate's hand. "Now lets hope our next meeting is under better circumstances shall we?"

"I hope so." Fate shook his hand and then folded the paper and placed it in her jacket pocket.

"Mama?" Vivio stared at the floor. She was standing next to Frincho...Mr. Frincho..._was it his first or last name?_

_"_ Vivio please sign out here on this book." Frincho held out a folder to her.

Fate eyed the folder and then her daughter. For being in a fight, Vivio looked none the worse for wear; though she was missing the top button on her uniform.

"It's basic school policy to have students who have fought to be sent home to cool their heads...so to speak." Frincho sat back in his chair and placed the binder back in its place on the bookshelf."

"Lets go Vivio." She ran her fingers through her daughters golden locks.

Vivio looked mystified but followed along beside her through the automatic doors.

* * *

><p>"Are...are you mad?" Vivio stared straight ahead.<p>

"What makes you think that?"

"When Nanoha-mama speaks with the principal she gets really angry. She won't even speak for like an hour afterwards. Mama are you sure you're not mad." Vivio stopped writing in her notebook for a second to look up at her.

Fate giggled. "I'm 100% sure I'm not mad at you." Fate tapped on the math book to get Vivio attention and then pointed towards a problem. "Now lets try this one."

"How...how much work do I have to do?" Vivio's shoulders slumped and she slid down her chair.

"I'd do as many as I can since Nanoha-mama isn't going to be very happy when she gets home. You're missing school and now you need to make up the work."

"….Okay."

"You shouldn't be fighting. If you got mad you could really hurt someone. You've done so much training sweetheart don't let it go to waste on..."

"I put him in an armbar after he...insulted my honour."

"...you are definitely Nanoha's daughter."

"What does that mean?" Vivio scribbled down the equation her mother pointed to.

"Nanoha would have done the same thing. You're like a mini-Nanoha..."

"I don't want to be like mama."

"Wha...what?" Fate turned toward her daughter but Vivio's face was blank...perhaps a little sad. She was frowning but there was softness about her eyes that looked more like sadness than anger.

"If Nanoha heard you say that... it'd break her heart." _It's breaking MY heart hearing you say it._

"I don't want to grow up to be Nanoha-mama and..."

"Sir. Incoming call from Hayate."

"Okay." Fate pushed the flashing button to answer. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Vivio watching her with a look of...sympathy? She had the look of a girl who's best friend's pet had died...or something like that anyway...simple heartfelt sympathy. _Maybe I..._

_"_ Fate are you going to just ignore me?"

"I'm sorry Hayate."

"You should be. Do you know how many of these acquisition forms I could have filled out in the 2.4 seconds you ignored me?" She wagged her finger dismissively at the view screen. "Not even a single line of one of these things but that's not the point and you have to have lunch with me to make up for it."

"...you haven't had anyone to talk to all day have you."

"Haha...haha...No. Everyone's been busy." She slouched back into her chair. "So same time as the other day?"

"Sure." Fate closed the viewing screen.

"Mama...how come you picked Nanoha-mama and not someone AWESOME like Auntie Hayate." Vivio bounced in her chair.

"...because I love Nanoha. She was there for me when..." Fate's chest tightened.

Vivio turned back to her math book and copied down another problem. "Mama...is it true that people who were...abu...abused pick partners...they pick someone's who might hurt them again." Vivio's face was glowing red.

"...Vivio...is someone hurting you?"

"No..." Vivio jumped as her eyes met her mother's very serious, very dangerous, looking eyes. "No. I mean...for mama."

Fate put her arm around Vivio and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Listen sweetheart. You're mother and I fight sometimes but she wouldn't hurt me….you don't need to worry about that…..and I would never hurt her in a million years."

"….she gets really mad and sometimes…"

"It's wasn't right that Nanoha pinched your face the other night and I'll make sure she apologizes for that….but if you press someone's buttons enough you could make anyone angry."

"You wouldn't do that."

"….She's just a little stressed but she still wouldn't hurt us."

"Hmm." Vivio began writing again a prominent frown on her face.

"I'm going to meet Hayate for lunch. How about later we go and do something fun?" Fate stood and pushed her chair into the table then kissed Vivio on the head. "We haven't done anything together in a long time."

"I can't wait." Vivio bounced in her chair.

* * *

><p>Fate walked into the cafeteria a little more at ease than the last time she had been there. <em>How could it be worst than last time?<em> She blushed remembering the poor girl she had nearly broken the arm of...and then there was Signum going down on one knee.

She saw Hayate eyeing her and quickly moved toward her table before she started waving and yelling. She could already feel the eyes of just about everyone on her...they knew something entertaining would happen.

Fate pulled out her chair and was surprised to find the exact same sound coming from directly opposite her. She looked up to find a smiling, yet still somehow unhappy looking, Nanoha sitting across from her.

"I thought it be nice if we were together like old times...you know except with more stress, more wrinkles, and more extramari..."

"You didn't have to order me." Nanoha slouched and rested her head on her arms.

Hayate smiled evilly and took a big bite of her pizza.

"Reminds me of high school." The dozens of people staring at her didn't hurt the resemblance either. Back then someone-probably Hayate- had started taking bets about when they (Nanoha and Fate) would get together and that hadn't exactly hurt their popularity...then came that particular February day. Fate turned blood red.

"Isn't it nice that you get to spend some time with your darling wife?"

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to spend time with you guys but…you forced me! I wasn't going to turn down a lunch date."

"That's great! I hope to make it a regular thing."

Nanoha didn't look happy about that has she stabbed at her fries.

"How was your morning Nanoha? You don't look very happy."

Nanoha jumped a little. "….It's been fine….it's just with Vivio getting in trouble again and having to come all the way over here to eat lunch…."

"Oh? I bet Fate would go halfway around the planet to eat lunch with you and you can't even make it here from you office ALL the way on the other side of the building….and you keep saying Vivio is a drama queen."

"….and I wonder why I didn't want to come here?"

If it were an anime Fate and Hayate would have sparks flying from their eyes as their glares met head on.

"ABOUT FACE! STOP YOU BITCHING AND COMMENCE YOUR EATING. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH CHEESE FOR ALL THAT WINE!" Fate covered her face and hoped there would still be enough blood outside her face for her body to function.

Hayate and Nanoha sat rigidly in their seats with their hands raised in salute, staring unwaveringly into the distance; both shaking like a leaf.

"…I'm shaking….hehe…." Hayate finally stopped saluting and picked up her pizza again. "I hope one of you knows CPR because my heart hasn't started yet….hehehe…"

"Fate-chan all the people around you are still saluting." Nanoha smiled, eyeing the aforementioned people.

"At ease…" She glanced embarrassedly around at the several tables. "Sorry for interrupting your meal.

"You're a just a delicious mix of uke and seme." Hayate purred. "After you wrestled that woman to the floor the last time you were here and started pulling her clothes off…."

"She did what?" Nanoha's eyes bulged.

"I wasn't finished…..I thought…Wow! You were so cool! It made me all tingly and especially tingly in my…"

"I didn't…." Fate's chest tightened.

"…and now that commanding tone of voice! Fate-chan….would you….." Hayate batted her eyelashes. "…." She tensed up as an icy aura crept over to her.

"….she's….mine…." Nanoha said, starlight breakers dancing in her eyes.

"That reminds me." Hayate recovered quickly and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "I have a date planned for you two tonight."

Nanoha put down her utensils and glared an icy thorny pain soaked radioactive carcinogenic glare at her friend. "Is that right?"

"6:30 with Dr.-Relationship Specialist-Hill...and he even said you could even bring a drink if you like if you promise to behave yourselves."

Hayate returned Nanoha's glare and the two didn't move. Hayate was moving her lips as if she was reading while mouthing the words so it was pretty obvious they had switched to a private mind link conversation. Hayate's face was flushed and she kept scrunching her eyes closed so it was obvious she was angry but in contrast to Nanoha...Fate couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her so angry.

"...you tell her or I DO!"

_I accidentally listened in on them. I'm such a bad friend using enforcer training to...listen in on something that very obviously has to do with me._ She took a bite of her sub and ignored the two mimes at her table. They had fights like this back in high school too and they weren't the least concerned who heard the sundry details. It was really quite surprising she and Nanoha had dated as long as they did with no one finding out...not that she was ashamed of their relationship but it's was hard being singled out in such a way..._not to mention changing for phys. ed...though at least Nanoha was there with me._

Fate leaned back in her chair. _Nanoha is fighting with everyone but at least she looks well at least._ _I should have saved the sergeant nasty voice..._

The momentum seemed to have shifted as it always did between Nanoha and Hayate when the former wasn't allowed to use violence against the latter. Hayate was sternly telling Nanoha something that had caused her to fold her arms and bite her lip- not to mention nearly gouge holes in her uniform as she clawed at her arms.

Bang! Nanoha slammed her tray down on the table and slowly stood and walked away.

"6:30 sweety." Hayate waved at her.

Nanoha's response was more monosyllabic, that is, mono-fingered.

"Fate. I just love your wife SO much that I want to strangle her."

"What was that about?"

"It's an east coast-west coast thing….you wouldn't understand."

* * *

><p>All reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Chapter is a bit short but the next chapter is a biggie…..

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama! I want to do the enforcer test!" Vivio bounced into the kitchen.<em>

_"You'll have to study really hard." Fate smirked, it probably be okay if she failed it since it wasn't like Fate had passed it first time._

_"I'll pass it for sure!" Vivio bounced out of the kitchen._

_The lobsters would be done soon and right on time for Nanoha to get home. All that was left was to finish the side dishes...side dish since other then some coleslaw, what goes with lobster? It stands well on its own._

_Fate looked around the kitchen. The champagne was chilling, the strawberries and moochi were cooling, and Vivio was soon leaving...not that she really like her daughter leaving._

_"What's that smell?" Came a voice from the entrance way._

_Fate smiled and ran towards the door. "I don't smell anything?"_

_"...Lobs...?"_

_Fate twirled Nanoha around and gently pulling her off balance and into her arms for a kiss. Nanoha ran her fingers through blonde locks as the kisses continued...deeper...hotter..._

_Knock! Knock!_

_Fate brought Nanoha hesitantly to her feet and with a sigh opened the door._

_"Hi is Nanoha ready?" said a male wearing a expensive suit._

_"What? Ready for what?"_

_"Her date."_

* * *

><p>Fate rubbed her temples and sat up. The images from her dream already slipping from her mind but a vague distasteful sensation remained...more depressing then distasteful really...maybe heartbreaking...but Fate refused to dwell on that nebulous feeling. It was only a dream after all. Not like it was her subconscious hinting at something...Fate sighed.<p>

She glanced over at the stairs. "Have I even slept in my own bed yet since I've been home?" She was taking a lot of naps recently too. She walked up the stairs into their shared room. It wasn't quite like she remembered it. For one it had been painted at some point and the pea green colour was not one she especially liked. The dresser was below the window and not next to the bed. The bed was at a 90 degree angle to where it once was. The floor was hardwood now where once it was a lush carpet; that changed she liked at least.

Nanoha's pajamas were laying strewn atop the bed. Fleece and bright red. _They smelled so good._ Fate pressed the soft fabric against her face.

Blushing slightly, she self-consciously folded them, placed them back on the bed, and walked out of the room.

Fate walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The fridge door was open and all that was visible was Vivio's ponytail sticking out. She had grown accustomed to the sideways ponytail of her mother. If she knew how much she resembled her mother wearing one, she'd probably reconsider.

"I hope you're not drinking from the carton." Fate smiled as a memory of Nanoha reprimanding a tiny Vivio played through her head.

"No...I was just finishing it off." She closed the refrigerator door and smiled at her mama; guilt dripping from her face. "...I'm done my work. Can we go do something together now?"

"Sure. Did you have something in mind."

"Can we try wall climbing!"

There was a new place in town, or at least Fate thought it was still new even though it had been running for years now, and she had meant to go there but her plans never seemed to work out. Fate sighed a second time, it seemed like she was sighing a lot lately, more life had passed her by while she was on some god forsaken rock too far away for even voice communication.

"I've been meaning to take you there...maybe we should wait for mama..."

"Mama would find some way to ruin it."

"Vivio..."

"Lets go! Before mom..." She grabbed Fate's arm and pulled her toward the door.

Vivio was skipping, Fate realized with a smile, has she bent to tie her shoes. She hadn't seen her that happy in quite a while. _Happy to be doing something with her mother that's never there for her._ Fate frowned but refused to let the thought dampen her afternoon.

It wasn't hard for Fate's mood to improve when she saw the sixteen-year-old very self-conscious teenager twirl her way to the car in full view of the entire neighbourhood. Fate pulled open the door and slipped her key into the ignition. Some of the cars didn't have keys anymore but what was the fun in that.

"Mama. Put on your seat-belt."

"Hehe….I am." Fate stifled her giggles. This was the Vivio she hoped to come back to. Fate carefully backed out of the driveway and shifted into gear.

"Would you teach me how to drive?" Vivio watched her mom work the gearshift and clutch; a keen eye watching the extra petal.

Fate's dopamine skyrocketed to near LD50 levels. "I'd…Love to."

"What's that petal for?" She pointed down towards Fate's foot. Leaning as far as she could against her seat belt to get a better look.

"That's the clutch. You use it to shift gears so the car can pick up speed or slow down." She shifted gears to give her daughter a demonstration. "Do you have your learners permit yet?"

"Yeah….I've had it for two years."

_I'm not sure I'm comfortable with a fourteen year old driving….but that would make me comfortable with my children training as mages and getting exposed to violent magical combat. Perhaps driving when she was fourteen wouldn't have been too bad._

"….Mama made me. She said it was one of those things you learned to do."

"It's fun," Fate bit her tongue, "I mean it can be fun to learn something like this. It's not hard sweetheart." Fate just liked to go fast.

Vivio smiled. Maybe she could keep her mother home longer if she sucked at it..._but if Nanoha-mama took over..._ Vivio's eyes went wide.

"Mama said this car is the demon car…..she kept pushing that petal, the clutch petal, and it made this GROOOANSCHREECH noiseandthecarwentlikethis." Vivio jerked forward and then backwards and to the side and forwards again "Hehehehehe."

_Oh dear. Maybe I should get the it checked out if Nanoha is driving it like that regularly…..and I'll definitely teach Vivio in Nanoha's vehicle. _

"….and then she backed into that car at the grocery storeWHOOPS!"

"…..In my car?"

Vivio twirled her hair and stared out the window. "She said you wouldn't notice and she bribed me not to tell you…..so don't tell her I told you."

_Nanoha!_ _Why would you take this car for groceries anyway?_ _It's not like I use it much so I might as well let her use it….that is if she drops the "mid-life crisis" nickname she has for it._

Fate pulled into the "Athletic and Recreation Complex" parking lot and brought the car to a halt. She opened the door and stepped out.

"I want to drive on the way back!" Vivio shifted over to the drivers seat and grasped the wheel.

"Lets get some practice," and dents, "in Nanoha's car first. It's easier to drive since it's automatic."

Vivio pouted and stared up at Fate with watery wide-open eyes.

"I mean it. It wouldn't be safe driving on busy roads if it's your first time driving. Come on Vivio. Lets get in there before those people getting off the bus have a chance to line up."

She slowly got out of the car and closed the door. She ran her hand gently along the rooftop and…beep…she jumped as her mother set the alarm. She ran to catch up to Fate. "I can't wait to drive!"

"You'll learn soon enough." She gently pushed Vivio toward the entrance. "Now unless you want to be in line with all those guys back there….hurry up."

"Maybe I do." She glanced over her shoulder at the school bus and the throng of young men emerging from it.

Fate decided not to register the comment in her brain. She opened the door and gently pushed her daughter inside. _It's not like we could end up behind them now since they're all the way across the parking lot but….I'd feel a bit better without a bunch of rowdy boys leering at Vivio and I._ She reached out instinctively to ruffle Vivio's hair but found the girl nearly eye to eye with her. _When did she get so tall?_

Vivio stopped abruptly and took a step back and one to the side so that she was behind her mother.

"Vivio?" Fate tried to turn but found the girl holding her tightly.

"Mama….can we go somewhere else?"

"What's wrong?" Fate asked not really listening as she kicked her magical detection algorithm into high gear and quickly scanned. Fate's heartbeat thundered in her ears. It was not Vivio-esh behaviour to cower behind her mother and Fate knew it better than almost anyone. The spell sort of tingled as it emanated from her and using it was like pulling on a warm favourite sweater. It meant protection….and she secretly enjoyed the tingle through her body but would not admit it to herself.

….but there was nothing there….

"Mama? Are you listening to me?" Vivio bumped her forehead against her mother's back. "I don't want to go climbing anymore. Lets go somewhere else. Pleasssee!"

"Tell me what's wrong."

She peaked out around her mother and then ducked her head behind again. "The girl by the counter is…..my ex-girlfriend." Vivio whispered.

There were a group of 3 girls standing there and two boys; all roughly Vivio's age. They were wearing trendy clothes. One of the girls was wearing blue jeans with tears on the knees and v-neck t-shirts with a sweaters over it and the taller girl beside her was dressed much the same. The other was wearing a short skirt with leggings under it. They each were wearing a great deal of make-up Fate observed. They were definitely here to gossip and showoff than to do any of the activities. One of the guys was playing with a gadget and didn't seem to be listening to his friends.

"I'll go stand in line and you stay out of sight for a few minutes and by the time I pay they should be gone somewhere." The attendant closest to the group was becoming visibly annoyed that they were just standing there talking loudly and interfering with his work. _It won't be long before he drives them out of there._

"Okay mama." She walked back to entrance area.

_I hope this doesn't take too long._ There were six people ahead of her and two attendants open but the aforementioned person wasn't doing anything other than getting agitated.

"Are you gonna study for the math test?" The taller bleached blonde asked the shorter brunette.

"Dad said I gotta or I got ta sit at the table every night fer four hours and do work." She rocked from heel to toe crossing her arms.

"Sux to be you. I gotta date." The other brunette smirked at her friend.

"That blonde hussy again?" Brunette no.1 leered at her friend.

Fate's fist clenched tight.

"Wha? I just talked to her sometimes. I didn't date her. Eww. That. Is. Disgusting."

"What's wrong with them being disgusting together?" The taller girl said meekly, staring at the floor.

"….It's gross. We 'ad that gym class awhile ago and she was starin at my ass the entire time. Dat's gross."

"Hahaha….you were wearing those skin tight bootie shorts. It's like when you….like stare at something awful and can't stop."

"Those were nice shorts." One of the males chirped in helpfully and the three girls glared at him in unison. "Haha…what they were nice…..lets go," he whispered, "all these people are staring at us."

They walked off as a group; the taller girl dragging the guy playing with a gadget with them by the hand.

The entire line seemed to sigh in relief; Fate surmised she wasn't the only one who wished Nanoha was there to blast them into orbit...not that she'd actually do that. She'd definitely give them a stern talking to...which they heed until they were out of earshot...it was probably just as well that Nanoha wasn't there.

_I should have said something….she insulted my daughter but there's no way it would have solved anything. Probably would have embarrassed Vivio too._ Fate stepped up to the attendant and quickly swiped her card.

"Here you go mam." He handed her two armbands.

"Mama, do you think Nanoha-mama is going to be mad at you….since it's kinda like rewarding me for being bad in school." Vivio tugged on her mother's sleeve as the older woman tucked her wallet into her purse.

Fate smiled and handed her daughter the armband. "You did all the work I asked you to do and you behaved yourself so why would I punish you?"

"...hmmm."

* * *

><p>Fate sipped her water bottle and sponged the sweat off her forehead. Climbing was harder than she expected, but then, the guy working there had called her a mountain goat -which she couldn't quite tell was a compliment or a slight- so it was probably just the pace she had bounded up the wall.<p>

She eyed the advanced section. _Maybe it'll be more of a challenge. Fate's _eyes was standing next to it talking to a young man that looked like an attendant. She was red in the face and the way she was standing coyly looking up through her hair reminded her of Nanoha.

_It seemed like just yesterday we were that age..._

_Fate placed the broom and dustpan in the closet at the back of the room and leaned back against the wall and surveyed her handiwork. The entire room was swept, the windows were cleaned, and the chalkboard was spotless. Nothing left to do but bring the burnables to the back of the building. The other class had taken pity on her and taken the garbage for her. _

_"5:15pm," she said eying the clock. She would have been done sooner if her classmate hadn't abandoned her...or if Nanoha hadn't gone home early. She picked up burnables bin. The hall was deserted now though she could still hear some club activities._

_She carefully walked down the stairs making sure not to trip. The bin was heavy and she definitely did not want to have to clean that kind of mess. She pushed the door to the outside open with her foot and quickly scooted out before it closed again. As quickly as she could, with the bin thumping against her leg, she walked to the back of the building._

_"Finally." She dumped the bin in the designated spot._

_"Fate?" _

_She jumped, "Hai?" She turned to find a smiling brunette to her right. She was holding her bag behind her back and her cheeks were tinged with red. She was gently swaying from from heel to toe._

_Fate eyed her curiously. Didn't she have to go home early? _

_"I...do you...want..." she flushed and stared at her shoes; her lips moving but no words escaped them. She walked a few paces closer, face angled at the ground, and timidly glanced up at Fate, "Want to... walk home with me?" She closed her eyes shut and bit her tongue._

_"Okay. I have to take the bin back to the classroom and get my book bag first."_

_Fate felt a tug on her sleeve and she turned to find Nanoha staring at the ground again. "Would you go...go...go...home..."_

_"Nanoha?" Fate grasped her two hands tightly in front of her._

_Nanoha, her necks and ears tinged with red, smiled at Fate. Fate took a step back her heart thudding in her chest and her own face quickly filling with blood. That smile blazing like a million suns, sweet as sweet can be, and pure as the driven snow. It was a smile she had seen often in the corner of her eye when she was with Nanoha but never turned full force on her like it was now..._

Fate took another sip of her water. Even if Vivio weren't blood related to Nanoha, she had her mother's smile. Vivio had that sweet little atomic warhead of a smile turned on the poor attendant and his face and posture told the tale. He wouldn't be able to speak for a while. Fate knew she couldn't when Nanoha used it on her all those years ago and still couldn't when she used it now.

"Mama? Want to try boulder climbing?" Vivio was suddenly besides her.

"Okay. I think you have to pay extra for that..."

"We don't need to pay anything...I...um...talked to the attendant guy and he said we could just...um...go and climb." She blushed.

"I see. I learned something new about you today." She smiled at her still very red daughter.

"...you...did?"

"You're a little tease."

"...I'm not...I just talked to him and he said we could go climb since there's no one else here." She lead her mother to the door in the large netting separating the climbing walls from the boulders.

There was giggling coming from somewhere, Fate noticed, and familiar giggling at that. Looking around though she didn't see anybody; Vivio did say no one else was there. Maybe it was just the way sound was carrying oddly.

Immediately in front of the entrance, probably twelve feet back there was a beginning boulder, rock faced with hand holds much like the walls they had just climbed. To the left and right were two more that looked a little harder.

"I want to try a hard one." Vivio tugged her mothers sleeve. "Try it with me."

She followed her daughter around a corner, scanning the roof and the walls has she went. She had learned a long time ago to turn a keen eye to her surroundings. Bump. She walked into the back of Vivio...Fate laughed to herself, "Sorry. Maybe I should watch where I'm going."

Vivio turned around and grabbed her mother's hand, pulling her back towards where they had just come from. "I don't want to do bouldering."

Giggling filled the air much louder this time. "Those people from your school are over there right?" She paused. "Lets go over here. They won't see you climbing. Don't let them stop you from doing what you want to do."

"Yeah..." Vivio followed behind her mother has they walked to the right.

There were four boulders arranged around an open area with benches in the middle. The kids were sprawled out and eating chips and drinking what she hoped was pop; even though food wasn't allowed in the place.

Vivio jumped against the boulder and started climbing up...then fell off on her butt. "This is harder."

"You think that's her girlfriend?" The voices were hushed but Fate could clearly hear them. _Maybe Vivio was ignoring it. She didn't seem to notice. _Vivio pounced at the wall again only to end up on her butt again.

"...she's dating an old woman."

"I think that's her mom...they look alike."

"That's not her mom. I saw her mom at school sometimes and...that's not her mom."

"Then like I said. It's her date."

"Geeze dat girl gets around."

Fate found herself marching stiffly towards the center area. _Vivio shouldn't have to put up with this._ _Did she have to put up with this everyday at school?_ Fate's hands shook. _I'm going to have to talk to that principal again._

"Listen up!" _If they were soldiers this would be so much easier._

The kids jumped and swiveled around to face her. The bitchy girl just glared at her but the four other four were now very stiff.

"You do not talk about my daughter that way. If I ever hear you speak of my daughter that way again...you will be very sorry."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Came a voice just above a whisper from the taller girl.

"Sorry or not, I'm still contacting your parents...Now get out of my sight."

The kids scurried off without a word. The brunette tried to glare back at her but the other girls pulled her along by the hands too fast for her to do much of anything.

Fate breathed in deeply. She'd been in the military long enough to imitate a contrary drill sergeant, though, it didn't bring her much joy knowing that she could probably pull off being one. _What would Nanoha say if she saw that?_ She sighed and walked back toward the boulder Vivio was now sitting atop.

"You're...almost as scary as Nanoha-mama." Vivio giggled.

"If anything were wrong...you'd tell me right."

Vivio played with her armband. "I'm fine."

"That's great, but if there were, you'd tell me...right?"

"...Yes."

* * *

><p>All review are certainly welcome. If there is something that you'd like to say about the story I hope you will help me out and share it with me.<p>

I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I'll do my best to get another chapter out as quickly as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>"Wow Vivio it's really coming down." The windshield wipers streaked incessantly across her view barely keeping up with the deluge of water from the heavens. Fate eyed Vivio, secretly happy that she wouldn't be asking to drive in the downpour.<p>

"Remember when I was seven and we went on that picnic and got soaked? Hehe. I think it's raining like it was then." Vivio giggled some more. She had had quite the day back then walking home and jumping in puddles...sliding down a grassy hill in her brand new clothes.

Fate knew that day well...or at least a particular image from that day anyway. Nanoha had decided to wear a simple cotton dress that came to just above her knee. A simple white cotton dress. A simple dress that showed every curve as soon as a drop of water touched it and it was probably the hardest Fate had ever seen it rain. The image of Nanoha soaking wet, water dripping from her nose, bright shining eyes, dazzling smile, and totally flaunting her many delicious curves under such thin fabric...

Fate decided to think about that later when she didn't need her entire supply of blood to navigate traffic.

"Your mother and I have a commitment tonight. Promise you'll behave yourself while we're gone?"

"I still have some homework to do anyway." Vivio fiddled with her seat-belt.

"The last few nights you've wanted to go out..."

"I have to do my schoolwork sometime." She smiled at her mother.

"That's good to hear." Fate parked the car in their driveway and they both stared out at the rain for several minutes.

"1...2...3!" They both jumped from the car and ran for the house.

Fate reached for the door handle which didn't budge. _Why didn't it open?_ She searched quickly through her purse for the key and jammed it in the lock.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Vivio giggled bouncing up and down.

The door opened and they flung themselves inside.

"Vivio...how come the door didn't automatically unlock for me?" _Actually it hasn't been unlocking for me at all since I got back._

_"_Mama changed the security a while ago...I don't know why_..._you need to be activated_" _Vivio slipped off her shoes and walked toward the kitchen.

_Why didn't Nanoha just activate me._

"Ugggg! Mom! Somethings burning." Vivio pulled her shirt over her nose and ran for the kitchen with Fate quickly following suit.

There was a layer of smoke near the ceiling and that awful acrid burnt smell in the hair. Vivio reached for the doorknob...

"It could be hot if there's a fire," Fate cautioned her daughter, touching her shoulder.

Vivio, more hesitantly now, reached her hand for the knob, finding it cool to the touch she quickly opened the it...

A wall of smoke engulfed them as the pair tightly closed their eyes and tried not to breathe. Fate rushed for the stove and turned off all the knobs while Vivio threw open the curtains and opened the window in the kitchen.

There was a dish towel on the counter that was thoroughly blackened after the tip of it had come into contact with the burner. Feeling the heat on her legs from the oven, she opened the door and black choking smoke billowed out. Fate grabbed the charred dish cloth and fanned it toward the window; which didn't make a whole lot of difference. Inside the oven were several back...somethings resting on a cookie sheet.

_Cookies?_ Fate eyed the smouldering lumps. Nanoha often used cookie sheets for cooking things other than cookies. _I honestly can't tell._

"I...cough...cough...opened some windows." Vivio appeared beside Fate and looked into the oven.

"Mama really sucks at cooking."

"She just gets distracted...is it like this all the time?"

"...Yeah. She uses Raising Heart as a timer...sometimes she forgets."

_I wonder where Nanoha is? _She walked into the living room and stopped suddenly. Her heart going up in her throat. Nanoha was lying there on the floor.

"Nanoha?" Eyes wide she took a few more steps toward her unresponsive wife.

Her head was on a pillow and a exercise mat was just to her side. Looking more closely, she could she her chest moving with rhythmic breaths. She knelt by her wife and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm...mmm...Fate-chan?" Her eyes fluttered open. "How...come your hair is wet?" She ran a gentle hand through golden locks.

Fate wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her up into a tight (bone crunching) hug. "You scared me twice in five minutes!"

"Wha...What?...Stop it hurts." Nanoha squirmed.

Still tightly holding her. "You almost caught the kitchen on fire and I walk into the living room and it looks like you COLLAPSED on the FLOOR!"

"I'm sorry." She hooked her arms around Fate's neck and slowly moved her face closer to Fate's. Nanoha's eyes closed and Fate's automatically snapped shut as their lips touched.

Fate felt her face go red as she realized it was the first real kiss they had since she been home. Her hand ran down her wife's slender back and cupped her -more supple then she remembered- rear end. She slipped her tongue between Nanoha's unresisting lips and squeezed her body tighter to her own.

"Gross...stupid mama pda's (public displays of affection)." Vivio walked swiftly through the room and opened the french doors leading to the back yard in an effort to let the smoke dissipate. She quickly closed them again at seeing the rain sheeting down.

"It's not public Vivio if it's in your...mhhhm"

Fate pushed Nanoha's lips back against her own, reinserted tongue, and continued where she left off.

"I'll get the water hose..." She fumed, wishing that she really could and not end up grounded until she could collect her seniors pension. "Sigh. How can you kiss Nanoha-mama? It must be like sticking your tongue in a dog's butt." She had turned her back on the pair in an effort to prevent the image from being etched in her brain.

"MHHou mhhhhittle mhrat!" She struggled to free herself from Fate's lips. "Mhhate-chan." She swatted at Fate's side.

Fate released the lip lock, both breathing hard, lips still millimetres apart. She roughly pushed Nanoha over onto the exercise mat. Nanoha pushed herself up to rest on her elbows. "Fate...Ooof!...We canmhhaere...mmmm."

Fate reunited their lips as she slid the pillow Nanoha was using under her head. Pressing her weight against her, she grabbed Nanoha left hand with her own. Nanoha's under hand flailed out...

"Vivio is right there!" Nanoha huffed between kisses.

"She's in her room."

"Fate...what abomhhhh mhahhhha mmmmou."

Fate finally managed to snag Nanoha's right hand and bringing the two together above her lover's head she pinned both there with her left hand. Her right hand, the more mischievous of the two, ran a gentle finger along Nanoha's jawline, then down her neck and up over her right breast; stopping momentarily to tease a nipple that rose for the occasion. Fate slid her hand the rest of the way down her side and pulled up her shirt to run gentle fingers over perfectly smooth clear skin.

"Fate..." Nanoha arched her back. The assault of kisses having moved to her neck. "Mmmmm!"

"Wait...Fate...wait..." Nanoha squirmed as Fate's hand dipped into her underwear. "We have to go to that stupid counselling thing...whimper...it's ahhh...mostahhh 6:00."

"Nope."

Nanoha quivered. "She's goi...going toahh send ahhh ahhh someone to get us!"

Fate paused. "She'll be annoying for weeks if we don't go."

"...Yeah..." Nanoha sighed still grinding her lover.

"I guess we have to go then."

* * *

><p>Fate slumped in her seat. <em>As much as I wanted this I wish the appointment was for 8:30.<em> She eyed her wife sitting with the exact same slumped posture and probably expression too, but Fate couldn't gauge her own expression without a mirror.

'You look great." Fate ran her hand slowly along Nanoha's naked leg. She was wearing a white dress that came halfway down her thigh and a off-white zip up sweater.

"Stop it!" She readjusted her dress.

Fate looked down at her own clothes wishing she had worn something less formal than the knee length slinky black dress than she was currently wearing.

"Hello ladies." A tall middle aged man with thinning hair in a dark suit presented his hand to Fate followed by Nanoha. "If you'll follow me."

The two women followed his quick gait down the hallway. _It's much nicer than I thought it be._ _Everything is so new!_

"Please have a seat." Dr. Hill motioned toward the leather love seat.

The pair walked into the room grudgingly and were seated. The office, much like the exterior, was brand new. A new looking oak desk and computer sat off to one side, unblemished granite tiles covered the floor, and on top of that the room just smelt somehow new.

Dr. Hill picked up a clipboard that had been laying on his desk and sat gently in his chair. "Beep!" He jumped, then leaned over to press speakerphone.

"Hi Dr. Hill. I hope our wayward sheep have presented themselves."

"They're here Ms. Yagami."

"That's good to hear. Now I don't have to send that team of burly men after them."

"I bet they're happy it didn't come to that as well. Bye Ms. Yagami."

"If they don't behave please tell me. Bye."

Dr. Hill clicked the button on his phone.

Fate and Nanoha exchanged looks then sighed in unison. _Hayate really would send someone after us. She really wasn't kidding._

"How lets get down to business. How long have you to be together?" Dr. Hill scribbled something on the clip board with a pen pulled from his pocket.

"We started dating when we were sixteen...we might have been 'technically,'" Nanoha made air quotes, "since we were like nine."

"That's quite a while for someone young like yourselves. When would you say your trouble started?"

"Since I got home from my work as an enforcer." Fate offered.

"Yes...yes. Yagami was saying you were an enforcer. So you've been gone for extended amounts of time haven't you?" He eyed them for a brief moment. "Is this...I'm going to warn you that some of my questions are very frank and there is no helping that...Is this a sexual relationship?"

"...Yes." Fate answered immediately. "Not...not when we were nine though, obviously."

"How often would you say you say you engage in sex?"

Nanoha face filled with blood and she turned to Fate. "She's insatiable."

"Fate!"

"I see. Have you been intimate since you've been home? When would you say was the last time."

"We...had...had." Nanoha stuttered.

"We fooled around immediately before coming here was the only time... but she didn't want to." Fate stared at her hands.

"I...I..did! I mean we had..."

"She wanted me to leave the room the other while she was changing as well."

Dr. Hill watched the pair with a slight smile. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he eyed his clipboard.

"I've gained a little weight and...it...it's embarrassing when Fate watches me change."

"Do you love your wife?" He eyed the two of them expecting an answer from both.

Fate's answer was instant. "More than anything."

Nanoha's was delayed. "...Yes."

Dr. Hill was silent for a long moment. "Have you noticed any changes in your partner since you've been home?"

"When I called her she was always just like herself...happy and vibrant...but since I've been here...we've been fighting..."

"What type of things do you fight about?"

"Vivio mostly." Fate could see Nanoha trembling in the corner of her eye.

"Vivio is your daughter, yes? How have you been fighting about her?"

"Hmmm...Nanoha and Vivio seem to just explode and I try to settle them down...I know Nanoha hasn't been feeling well...so maybe that's why."

"Have you seen a doctor Nanoha."

She jumped at the sudden familiarity at which her name was used. "I'm fine."

"I see...did you and your daughter have a falling out?"

"...she's a teenager and we get on each others nerves." Nanoha switched from fiddling with her fingers to the hem of her dress.

"So this is something that has happened over time?"

"...Yes."

"Have there been any changes with Vivio, at school for instance."

"She's been getting in trouble. The principal figured that, somewhere around March, Vivio started getting more incident reports...but most of them were for May and June and since she's been back to school this month." Fate stared off into space trying to remember the dates on the incident reports she looked at.

"Did something happen around that time Nanoha?"

"...No."

"Children are like barometers for trouble. You truly would be surprised on the small things they subconsciously pick up on and worry about...small children that is." He smiled. "A while ago my wife and I and our three children...their picture's right here." He pointed to a glass heart frame on his desk, though there was no shortage of pictures for him to choose from. "We broke down way out in the country but by sheer coincidence...it was 100 yards from a small water park. My wife took the kids there and I stayed to call a tow truck. We didn't mention any trouble at all. But you know, my wife, she said the kids weren't themselves the entire day. Can you believe it? They knew something was wrong and they were worrying."

"Vivio is sixteen." Nanoha said hesitantly still playing with her skirt hem.

"Older children are even better barometers. All those hormones pulsing through their veins and when you add a little family trouble, it's like jet fuel to a bonfire." He closed his eyes for a second. "Now Nanoha...did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think both of you will be better off if you did."

Nanoha looked over at her wife, and finding puppy dog eyes staring back at her, snapped her eyes back to Dr. Hill. "In May I went to pick up Vivio from a soccer tournament. I had some...uh...car trouble trouble." She turned toward Fate, eyes watering. "I was on a side road because I got lost. There was on one around to help me. The tire was mangled and I tried to change it but the...jack kept sinking in the mud and I couldn't get the...nuts off."

Fate reached out to hold Nanoha's hands, but she wasn't having it and pulled them away.

"I always thought I could handle something like that...but I was...I was...useless. I had to call my mom..."

"Why didn't you use magic?"

"I DON't KNOW HOW TO FIX A TIRE WITH MAGIC!"

Fate jumped, eyes widening. Dr. Hill calmly noted something on his clipboard.

"...and I didn't have clearance to fly. I called a tow truck but it was taking forever. I called Hayate too but she was working and figured the tow truck would be there before she got to me anyway. This old man stopped and he was nice...gave me a bottle of water...tried to help me change the tire but it was just mangled...then he left so I got in the car and waited for the tow truck." Tears streamed down her face.

"You don't have to go on but it would help the healing process if you talked about it. Especially since you have someone who loves you as much as Fate does right here rooting for you."

"...If you're not ready Nanoha...I'll be there always."

Nanoha wiped her eyes. "I'm okay...I'm okay...The tow truck was taking forever so I called Vivio to let her know and then I fell asleep...I woke up...and...that old man who just helped me had my shirt off and he was...he was..." She covered her face." ...But then...Yusomeone pulled him off me.

Fate leaped at her wife and hugged her despite the squirming. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you inform the police of this incident?"

"No..."

"What?" Fate and Dr. Hill said in unison.

"It's humiliating! I'm supposed to be the ace of aces and some old man..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fate already watery eyes erupted into tears.

"I was going to tell you when you got back. You were on that god forsaken planet...if I told you, you'd worry about me and then you'd be in danger..."

"I would have asked for leave...I would have come instantly to your side even if I didn't get permission. Nanoha...why didn't you tell me?"

"...BECAUSE IF YOU WERE THERE IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED...I was mad at you." She closed her mouth tight.

"Now Nanoha, that was a very painful incident but I don't think it's fair to blame Fate for that. Even if she had not been off-world, who's to say that would have stopped the incident?"

Nanoha just glowered with sharp still wet eyes.

"I can't emphasize enough that you should tell the police...save someone else from this f...man."

"I know...it's painful."

"...and you really need to speak with a rape counsellor."

Fate hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry to say this but you hour is almost up...I'd really like it if you'd come back and speak to me again. I'd ask you to stay for another hour tonight but I'm booked solid. This hour only came open as a result of your friend's persistence and a cancelled appointment."

"Thank you." Fate said has she stood and pulled Nanoha to her feet. She bowed politely.

"You're very welcome." He placed his clipboard on the floor and stood as well.

"Now you two need to have a long talk. The best of luck to you."

Fate walked slowly now the hall keeping pace with the still sobbing Nanoha. She sped up as she reached the lobby and noticed several pairs of eyes on her. She slowed again as they reached the parking lot. "I love you," Fate said placing a hand on her lower back. Nanoha turned, hugged her and pressed her face tightly against the taller woman's neck.

"We're getting wet." Nanoha deadpanned after several moments of getting drenched and ran for the car full speed with Fate chuckling and following after her.

"Want to go on a date?" Fate said trowing open the car door and jumping in.

"It's already been a long night." Nanoha slumped back into the seat.

"Come on. We haven't even at dinner yet...how about Chez Pierre?"

"We'd never get into a place like that."

"They owe me a favour." _Or at leas they owe Hayate a favour who owes me a favour._

* * *

><p>The restaurant loomed in front of them. A large neon green sign announcing its existence lighting the night sky. It was a classy restaurant; dress code even. High class customers were mingling about doing whatever it is that well fed high class people do.<p>

"There's no way we're going to get a table. You don't get a table short notice here like that."

"Watch me." Fate hopped out of the car.

Nanoha watched her walk off, her hair swinging side to side from her single ponytail. Men were already noticing her, even in the gloom. Nanoha clicked the All Lock button on the door and tilted her seat back. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before...or the night before that...she rubbed her belly.

Bang!

Nanoha jumped and reached for the All Lock again.

"Nannnooohaaa! Let me in! It's raining!"

Nanoha took in a deep breath and smiled at the mop of blonde hair at the drivers side window.

"What?" She mimicked the word, cupping a hand to her ear for emphasis.

"Unlock the door!" Fate shivered.

"Is it this button." She popped the trunck. "Nope that's not it. This one." She set off the car alarm. "Whoops sorry!"

"!"

"I think I got it." The sunroof opened. "Crap! Crap!" She quickly closed it.

"You're making me all wet Nanoha."

She stared into Fate's eyes, a finger hoovering above the unlock button.

"Please?"

Nanoha finger came down and Fate hastily got into the car. "You're so mean...and you're lucky I had my coat they might not let me in if I'm soaking wet."

"...You...you got a table at Chez Pierre on short notice."

"I told them that the Ace of Aces, the white devil herself, was waiting impatiently in my car and she would blast them into nonexistence if I didn't get a table right away."

Nanoha crossed her arms about her chest. "I hate that nickname."

"And...we have a table."

"Then let's go in I'm starving." Nanoha reached for the door handle.

"In forty-five minutes."

"Hehehehe." She stifled the laugh with her hand. "Grrrr. How dare they taunt me! My reputation should speak for itself."

"...You mean...the insatiable white devil..." Fate placed a hand on the other woman's thigh.

"I really hate that nickname." Nanoha glared leaning towards Fate.

"Sir you table is ready." Bardiche's sounded muffled.

"What? Already?"

"It has been approximately fifteen minutes since sir has entered the establishment. The table was vacated early."

"Darn." Nanoha purred.

"It wouldn't have been very comfortable in the backseat anyway."

Nanoha reached for a comb. "That's why you need a full sized car."

"I'll take the make-out-in-backseatability in consideration next time."

"Lets go lets go." Nanoha dove through the door and pulled Fate along. "I'm very hungry!"

"Me too" Fate dogged puddles with difficulty as Nanoha pulled her forward.

"Mrs. Harlown." A young man opened the door for the pair. "Please follow me."

Nanoha giggled and latched onto Fate arm. "Mrs. Harlown," she snickered and pressed her face against her shoulder has she laughed.

The restaurant was packed. Their seemed to be more people inside then there should be allowed. Near the entrance, the tables were so close one could hardly walk between them. Despite that, a look at any table, crowded together or not, would tell anyone it was a high class place. There were monied people here bringing their wives, their lovers, their mistresses to perhaps the most exclusive restaurant in town. _The air is different._ Fate glanced from table to table. _Something about the way they carry themselves. _The ceiling was several stories above with soft lighting raining down from the many chandeliers above. _Maybe that has something to do with it. This soft unearthly glow._

"Here is your table madame." He pulled out a chair for Nanoha to be seated than moved around the table to repeat the gesture for Fate. "And here are your menus."

They took the offered menus gingerly. They looked expensive.

"Will you be having some wine tonight?"

"Sure..."

"Not tonight. Thanks."

"Someone will be with you shortly to take your order. Please have a pleasant evening."

"No wine?"

"Look at this place. No way!

Nanoha pushed her chair out slightly and looked around the room. Her eyes travelling around the carved wooded divider to the wooden doric columns reaching up to the ceiling.

"Wow. How the heck did we get in here. I feel...under-dressed..."

"Haha."

"Fate," she whispered, "these people have more elegance when they roll out of bed in the morning then the both of us combined will have our entire lives!"

"Then how about we order something expensive and increase that elegance just a little."

Nanoha opened her menu. "I have no idea what to even expect...they have a hamburger and fries in here." Nanoha frowned.

"Top quality kobe beef topped with farmhouse cheddar, Portobello mushrooms and foie gras on a brioche truffle bun...$36." _Not as expensive as I expected but the truffle sauce adds $10 to the price._

"Hehehe...I don't want to even look at the fries."

"Don't. They're $15."

"Wh...wh...what do we order Fate-chan? I'm curious but scared at the same time." She closed the menu and put it down. "...and you know, curiosity killed the cat."

"I think that's on here too...Le Chat Curieux...golden fried..."

"Nyahahahahahahaha." Nanoha covered her mouth and shook. Blush filling her face has she tried to stifle her laugh. "We haha should haha have brought Hayate. She'd have a field day."

"We'd get kicked out if we did."

Nanoha smiled sweetly. "Imagine bringing Vivio here when she was little."

"Hmmm...Her eyes wouldn't be able to take all of it in. She'd still be talking about it now." An image of Vivio being lead through the restaurant with her face pointed at the ceiling, mouth and eyes wide open crept through her head.

She turned her attention back to the menu.

"Good evening ladies. I'll be your server tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"I think I'm going to have the scallops and risotto."

"Fate...Fate...look at the price..." Nanoha hissed.

"I...I'm trying not to." She closed the menu to shield her eyes. "...and...and a glass of water."

"I'll have the chicken in parmesan sauce...and a glass of water." Nanoha closed the menu slightly white in the face.

"Will you be having any appetizers?"

Fate and Nanoha's eyes met. "What do you recommend?"

"The chicken caesar salad is very good and has complementary freshly baked Childan bread."

"We'll have that."

"Very well." He winked at the two and then disappeared behind the divider.

The duo slumped in their chairs and sighed simultaneously.

"We might have to take out a mortgage on the house to cover this." Fate slid farther down in her seat.

"Do you think if we ask nicely and maybe wear those costumes Hayate made for Halloween and flash lots of cleavage, that Hayate will put it on our expense account?"

"...she'll need to take out mortgage out on the base if we do that."

"She'll get a better rate than we will with the house."

"Pfft." Fate shook trying her hardest not to laugh.

"NyaHahahahaha." Nanoha...not so much.

Fate smiled contentedly at her wife. Her smile was like the sun and they had had many gloomy days lately. Now that her precious smile was back the voice in her mind screaming things she did not want to consider had grown much quieter. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What?"

"You're suddenly happier and more like yourself. Things don't just turn around like that in a single afternoon."

"I'm fine Fate."

"Are you sure."

"...Yes yes I'm sure."

* * *

><p><em>There are quite a few less people here.<em> Fate looked around the room. Somehow less people made it seem even more glamourous. Fate imagined it had something to do with the place feeling more exclusive.

There was a large mural on the wall far to the left that she hadn't notice; probably having to do with the radiant woman across from her. A man on his knees dressed in what looked like the Victorian era clothes was before a woman. The woman wore a small golden crown and held a sceptre with a large pink ruby tightly in her hand. This scene continued to the right where an army of horsemen bore down on a group of knights, the kneeling man from before stood at the fore with sword aloft. The final scene contained only the woman, tears falling from her eyes, and the sceptre falling to the floor; the man's sword glittering on the floor before her.

Fate thought hard about the history of the planet where they were now residing, which she had learned from helping Vivio, but could not remember where it was from. _Maybe it's a scene from literature._ _I'll have to ask Vivio or Signum._

"Why's that old guy staring at us?" Nanoha whispered.

Fate turned to see an elderly man with sharp eyes glaring at them. "I have no idea. Maybe we're the only people here that don't smell like money."

Nanoha looked down at her plate and sighed. "Do you think we can get a doggy bag...or will they brand me with a hot poker just for asking."

"I think you..."

"Sir, your superior officer is contacting you," said Bardiche in a hushed voice.

"Why would they call you," Nanoha at her watch, "at 9:30 at night?"

"I have no idea." Fate rose from her seat and walked across the room to a side entrance. _Asking for a doggie bag in a place like this is probably a faux pas, talking on a communication device is probably a capital offence._

It was still raining lightly so she remained near the door and sought shelter under the eave of the building. "Sir?" Bardiche opened a communication window for his master.

"I need to speak with you at the base. It's important."

"Okay." And with that the window closed. Fate looked up at the sky and sighed. _Why did this have to happen tonight...I should have put up more of a fight. _She walked back inside_._

Fate froze. A man was seated in her place.

"Come to the club with me. It's very exclusive. You'll love it," The man cooed at Nanoha. He looked wealthy, everyone in the place did after all, and could probably be considered handsome.

"I already told you..." Nanoha said, but Fate couldn't pick out the rest. The man was leaning forward on his elbows so much so that half of his body seemed to extend across the table.

"Nonsense..."

"You are in my seat." Fate placed her hands on her hips, feet slightly apart. The idea was to make yourself look bigger and more threatening; just like when dealing with a bear.

"There are plenty of empty chairs..."

"There are many like it but this one is mine. Would you please remove yourself from it, please?"

"The young lady and I are just enjoying each others company."

"...and that is why she is slowly pushing her chair farther and farther away from you." Nanoha was nearly two feet from the table at this point. She had been sliding back, inch by inch.

"I..." He glanced between the two women and finally got up from the table. "I'm sorry for bothering you." He bowed to Nanoha and then to Fate.

_So were those people watching us just waiting for their chance? Nanoha certainly does look scrumptious._ _She has this softness I've never noticed before. Maybe it's because she gained a little __weight..._

"I could have handled that myself Fate-chan." Nanoha pouted.

"I know." Fate avoided her eyes and stared at her hands in her lap.

"...but I liked watching you. You've become so assertive."

Fate blushed, then remembering her talk with her superior rose her eyes to meet the smiling Nanoha's. "I'm sorry...but..but...I have to go to the base. He said it was important."

"That's okay. We're done anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...come back quickly though."She smiled.

"Okay...we'll pay the bill then I'll drop you off at home and head to the base." Fate looked around for their waiter in homes of flagging him over.

"Go. Go. I'll get a taxi back."

"Nanoha...I'll get the taxi and you take my car home."

"No way...I hate driving that thing."

Fate tried her hardest not to laugh at what she had heard earlier about Nanoha's driving habits. "I'll be back as quick as I can I swear!" She rose from the table, pecked her wife on the lips, and raced out of the restaurant.

When she arrived at her superiors office, she was out of breath and quite certain that several speeding tickets would arrive in the mail in the following days.

"Sir." She knocked on Commander Marou's open door and stepped into his office.

"Oh! You got here quickly." He handed her a thick handout. "Run through this and make sure everything is correct."

"You said this was important. Couldn't I do this some other time?" She slouched at the weight of the paper behemoth in her hands.

He looked up from his documents. "We've found more information on Project Fate that we thought would be of interest to you. I thought you'd want to read it right away."

Fate sighed. She definitely wanted to read it but not tonight. The only thing she wanted to do was go home to her wife. "I was on a date..."

"You're already here now so you might as well read it...but you're right the other stuff can wait so read it and then you can scurry home."

"Yes sir." She walked out of the office and down the hallway towards her own office. The door swung open as she closed the distance and she smiled down at Bardiche for opening it for her.

Fate sat in her cushy office chair and plopped the thick documents onto her desk; a cloud of dust rising around her head. She could even see her footprints on the floor. _I'll clean tomorrow. I'll be using it a lot more now._ _I promised Vivio and Nanoha that I wouldn't be going anywhere._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Here you are madame." The waiter placed an ornate cardboard box emblazoned with Chez Pierre on the table, "...and your credit card and receipt. Thank you for dining with us tonight." He bowed.

"Thank you." She slid the solid black card into her purse and the receipt next to it. If they had had wine she doubted the card would have been enough and if that were the case, her debit card wouldn't have fared any better..._not that I could have wine anyway._

She smiled at the little box besides her. _I suppose people really do ask for doggy bags here._ She stood and tried her best not to skip has she walked toward the entrance.

"Are you in need of a cab madame?" A young man smiled at her next to the entrance.

"Yes please." She smiled back.

"If you'll please have a seat the cab will be with you shortly...it has stopped raining and is quite warm if you wish to step outside."

The door was opened for her and she walked out. "What a nice night." She stared up at the the still overcast sky. The nights were cooler now than it had been a few weeks before. _I hope Fate doesn't get held up at the office...and we still have a house left when we get back! Vivio better behaved herself!_

_"_Madame there seems to be an event going on tonight and it is a very busy night for cabs. It will take a short while for one to be with you."

"That's okay. It's a nice night."

Two crows were picking at a garbage bag in the alley by the restaurant. The slightly bigger of the two had its head deep into the refuse while the other patiently waited for it's turn. With a sudden jerk the crow's head emerged with a fish in its beak.

_That's not a crow! This isn't Earth. _Nanoha scolded herself for not knowing what type of bird it was.

The two birds nuzzled gently together and began eating side by side. There wasn't much meat left on the fetid body but the two didn't seem to mind.

Shriek! Nanoha jumped as a brown bird flew just over her head and landed by the pair. The pair shrieked at the intruder with the larger of the two picking up the fish with its beak. The intruder lunged at the fish and there was a flurry of wings and claws than with another SHRIEK it flew off; narrowly missing Nanoha's head a second time.

The two birds nuzzled again and began eating. A car drove by sending a wave of water toward the birds. They took to their wings and flew off into the distance.

"Maybe I'll walk if it's taking this long for a cab. It's not that far." She cursed quietly at wearing heels. "Five more minutes and than I'm walking!"

Shriek!

Nanoha ducked covering her head as the same brown bird from before flew overhead and landed by the fish.

"Stupid bird!" She glared at it, fingering Raising Heart, but thought better of it. There was another fluttering of wings and one of the birds from before landed by the brown birds side. The bird looked up and Nanoha scrunched her eyes closed and plugged her ears at the shrill noise from the fluff ball.

"Is it still animal cruelty if I just frighten it a bit?" She eyed the birds.

The bird cooed at the brown one moving closer step by step and finally nuzzled the larger bird. The brown sidestepped so the other bird could eat and they nuzzled gently.

_You little hussy. _Nanoha swore walking toward the birds. "Raising heart..."

A wave of water washed over the birds as a cark rushed by sending them squawking off.

"I guess I'll walk. It's a beautiful night." She ran across the deserted street and turned towards home. _As long as I stay on the inside of the sidewalk I should be okay. It's not like it's a bad area. I should be home in no time._ She patted her stomach. _Work off some of that food too. How many kilometers was it to burn off one calorie again?_ She couldn't remember but knew it was quite a distance. She stared up at the sky. _It was so nice when we were younger and just lie on our back and just stare off into outer space._ They couldn't see the stars from the light pollution but occasionaly they train far from the city and the stars would glitter at them for hours...though they usually be busy pulling each other's clothes off at that point.

She jogged across what was a busy street during the daytime not bothering to wait for the walk signal. She giggled at her brave disobedience.

_I wonder if I'll be home before Fate? It would be nice if she were home waiting for me for once._

There was a roar of an engine behind her and Nanoha quickly moved toward the inside of the sidewalk as a wave of water washed over her. The transport truck sped off into the distance and Nanoha glowered after it. She pulled off her sweater and slung the wet frabric over her arm. Other than her sweater and...she tipped her left over box to one side and a stream of water poured out of it.

"Mou. I wanted Vivio to try it." She dejected dropped the box into a nearby trash bin.

Splash!

Another vehicle whizzed by her, it's electric engine nothing but a hum.

* * *

><p>Fate pushed down harder on the accelerator. It was bad enough her superior had called her in on her time off, but in the night as well but the report contained barely anything of value. She could have read it in five minutes when she was due back at the office. She didn't need to break off a date with her wife to see it. A date she had been waiting for months. The paperwork wasn't anything especially important either. Read it and sign it before going off on her next mission would have been all that was required...but Commander Morou was divorced and his children had long left the nest. If he was working he felt his subordinates should too and he had no engagements but to himself.<p>

_A new mission won't be long coming. _Fate sighed. There were many people around the office at that time of night and it meant only one thing..._a new mission._

Fate slowed the vehicle. There was a pedestrian walking on the sidewalk. There was no one coming in the opposite direction so she pulled the car over to the center of the road to avoid splashing them and pressed down the accelerator again when she was clear.

Fate turned an eye toward her side mirror. She didn't like to see women walking in the dark by themselves even if it was only a few minutes past 10:00.

"Nanoha." She was illuminated in the streetlight. "Nanoha!" She was soaking wet, and walking barefoot with her heels in her hand. Fate's breath caught in her throat. Her dress was clinging to her and revealing her curves but she looked white and two dark eyes stared out straight ahead.

Fate slammed her foot down on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. She quickly downshifted and put the car in reverse. She stopped alongside the woman but Nanoha kept on walking so Fate shifted again to match pace with her.

"Nanoha!" she yelled through the passenger side window. She brought the car to a stop. Nanoha turned toward the car then for an agonizing second back toward the sidewalk then finally opened the door. _I guess she's a little mad._

"Why didn't you get a cab?" She put the car back into gear.

"..."

"Your soaked!" She moved her hand to hold Nanoha's. "...and your hands are like ice." Nanoha plucked it away. Fate turned her attention from the road to pout at her lover but Nanoha was just starring out the side window into the darkness. Fate sighed and fiddled with the dials on the dash to turn on the heat and the blower to max.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

Fate slowed the car and drove into their driveway. Nanoha was still staring out the window. "Go inside and have a bath so you'll feel better." Nanoha didn't budge. "I'll carry you." Nanoha locked her door.

Fate got out of the car and walked to the house. Smiling wryly she pushed the alarm button. The car chirped and then the head lights flashed and the alarm sounded. BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP! Fate walked into the house and hung up her coat and took off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and plugged in the kettle. _If she doesn't want a bath she can have some tea._

The door swung open briskly and slammed shut. Fate smiled and turned off the alarm. Nanoha paused at the door to the kitchen then trudged past her and and up the stairs. Fate walked out into the porch and picked her sweater off the floor and hung on a hook to dry. She turned on the wall heater and placed her shoes next to it. _Her feet must be so sore._

_I wonder where Vivio is?_ She walked back to the kitchen and made a cup of tea. _Why didn't I just give her a lift home. She was in such a good mood earlier._ Fate forlornly walked up the stairs and peaked in Vivio room. A puff of blonde hair poked out of her covers. Fate closed the door again.

Fate walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet in the bath tub. _It was odd having a western style bath after so many years...though I guess it's Mid-Childan not western._ She squirted in a bit of bubble bath and some scented bath beads. _Maybe I should light some candles...if I can find a lighter...Oh! We still have that non-alcoholic wine from the other night as well. Mmm...it's been a long time since we had a bath together. _

Fate turned off the faucet and crept towards their room. Through the crack in the door she could see Nanoha was seated at her desk drying her hair. _She's wearing my pyjamas. _Fate smiled and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Nanoha turned her back as she heard the door creak. "I made you some tea...how about we have a bath together? It'll make you feel so much better..."

"..." Nanoha whispered something as softly as falling snow.

"What?"

"..." Like the cooing of doves in the distance.

"Please tell me."

"...I'm seeing someone."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>Tap tap tap tap tap...<p>

Hayate sat at her desk illuminated by her screen and typing with two fingers. Her eyes were half closed and a grimace adorned her face. She reached for her cup, and scrunching her eyes closed, took a taste and placed the mug back down. The coffee had long gone cold and had been cold for more than an hour.

She pushed herself away from her desk and leaned back...her eyes slowly closed. The chair creaked and she jumped. _Shamal will kill me if sleep at the office again._ She re-adjusted her uniform and with widening eyes looked down at her waist. She patted her belly. _When did I get this?_ Sigh. _I'll ask Fate or Vivio to go for a run with me tomorrow...and no more ice cream for lunch...I mean dessert! Did I really have ice-cream for lunch yesterday?_ She slouched into the chair.

"Hayate, why are you still here?" Her slightly ajar office door swung open and a young woman walked in.

Hayate smiled her best 100 Watt smile but in her tired sleepy state it was more like the flickering of a dying fluorescent bulb.

"It's late...and you promised to do something with me tonight."

Clack clack clack clack. She walked across the floor and hopped up on Hayate's desk and crossed her legs. A wandering eye followed tan shapely legs down to a pair of black stilettos. _Those aren't TSAB issued._

"Maydne, this report is due tomorrow at 9:00." She turned back to her screen.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Aren't you the one who plans these appointments and meetings? If you need more time just plan them later. Your doing this to yourself!"

Hayate patted her on the knee. "We'll do something tomorrow night. I promise." She tried smiling her best bright eyed smile at the glaring girl.

"You...promised...to...do...something...to...tonight," Maydne stuttered, very conscious of a warm hand travelling up her thigh

"We will tomorrow night." Hayate got out of her seat, placed a hand on Maydne's chin, and swept her silky hair over her ear. Maydne legs crept open letting Hayate closer. Maydne jumped as Hayate's face grew closer and with a sharp intake of breath their lips pressed together.

Hayate's eyes crept over to the door. It was wide open but there were few people in the building at that hour and no one at all in that section of the building. Their kiss deepened.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Urgent message from Yuuno Scrya.

Hayate winched. That was a message she would not take even if she weren't busy with her tongue.

"Hayate are you there?" Yuuno voiced called out from somewhere.

Hayate turned an eye toward her screen. _Did he find a way to open my communication window?_ Her screen was just the way she left it and Hayate sighed in relief.

"Hayate?" A familiar form appeared in the doorway, staring hard into the darkness, his eyes scanning the room. He flipped on the lights.

"Ha!" Maydne sqeaked and pulled away from the kiss.

"We need to..." His eyes came to rest on the two tightly embraced women at Hayate's desk. He had seen the blonde somewhere but could not place her...he thought for a second and then seeing two blues eyes bludgeoning his own with a look he could only describe as unfiltered hate, he blushed and turned his back on the pair.

"Yuuno...what are you doing here?" Hayate's eyes went back to Maydne. She was trembling cutely with her eyes tightly closed. She ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"I...," His reason for being there faltered. "I think...I think that Nanoha and Fate... they had a fight."

"How in the heck do you know that?"

"Nanoha called me and...it was all gibberish... and then she hung up."

"...Okay." Hayate narrowed her eyes.

"I thought that..." Hayate did not look happy so he left, his footfalls travelling down the corridor and then disappearing in the background noise of the building.

"Huh...do you think he'll tell on us?" Maydne covered her face.

Some of the people on the base would not like the relationship between Colonial and cadet. They could end up with a dishonourable discharge if they weren't careful...well, Maydne would anyway. She imaged she'd probably get demoted or transferred or something...on the other hand if she were to slight Maydne and she were to press charges, then that would be very bad. Hayate shook the thoughts from her head.

"I doubt it unless he wants to be shipped somewhere cold and very far away." Hayate pressed herself back against the other woman. She would be sure to dig her claws into anyone who interfered, court martial or not...

"Crap!" Hayate sprung away from Maydne and lunged for the computer. She furiously typed away. "Damn it! Maydne are you here in your car?"

"Yeah?" She straightened her uniform and adjusted her underwear.

"I need you to do me a favour."

Maydne raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She liked doing favours for Hayate.

* * *

><p>Yuuno slowly walked toward Nanoha's house door. He wasn't quite sure what he'd find when he got inside. The police weren't there at least; that in itself was a definite plus. A fight between two of TSAB's most powerful mages, he imagined, might cause some property damage even with their limiters.<p>

He walked up to the door and it automatically unlocked for him allowing him to turn the knob. He peeked inside...

Everything was as it should be. There was no damage that he could see anywhere. He peeked in the kitchen but nothing was out of the ordinary, then walked through the living room and up the stairs. The light was on in Nanoha's room. He reached out to push the door open but tensed abruptly. He had already walked in on something he would rather not have tonight, he rubbed his temples, he would rather not face Nanoha's wraith. He rapped lightly on the door frame.

There was a grunt from inside. _Does that mean come in or go away?_ He knocked again.

"WHAT?"

Yuuno jumped back. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"I guess."

Yuuno pushed the door open. He surveyed the room. _No damage!_ He sighed with relief. _At least they didn't physically fight. _Nanoha was seated at her desk with her face flat against it and her arms over her head.

"Are you..." The words caught in his throat. _That was a stupid question better off not asked._ He placed his hands on her shoulders as gently as could be. _"_Want me to get you something?" He squeezed her shoulders.

"No."

"Why don't you have a nice relaxing bath and a cup of tea to make yourself feel better?" A shudder ran through her body starting with her legs and moving up to her back. "Nanoha?"

"I'm not in the mood for you tonight so please leave."

Yuuno sighed. "Nanoha..."

"Go away."

Yuuno sighed again. "Okay. If you need anyone to talk to...I'll be back tomorrow to bug you some more.

* * *

><p>"That's her house there." Hayate leaned against the dash.<p>

Maynde slowed the car and prepared to park at the curb.

"Don't stop. Her cars not here." _I bet she went to that motel they stayed at when they were renovating the house. She had a soft spot for that place...I wonder why. "_I think she staying at a motel near here...so keeping going and turn right at the intersection."

They drove slowly up the street and turned right.

"Is...is that her car?" Maydne pointed to a dark coloured sports car parked on the side of the street. A huge gash from the passengers side door to the rear wheel marred its side.

"I'm not sure...it definitely didn't have that big scratch in it."

Maydne brought he car to a stop and Hayate jumped out and peered in the passenger window. There wasn't anything identifiable inside the car. Nothing in the centre console, no special seat covers, no special mats. Fate liked her car clean and kept it exactly like it was without changing anything. On the rear bumper there was a telltale sign of Nanoha's driving. She had backed into a car... or was it a shopping cart, and it had left a small dent. She had gotten it fixed at a body shop but it was still noticeable by anyone that knew it was there. Hayate shivered. _Where the hell is she?_

_Did she break her car and walk from here?_ "FATE-CHAN!" Her voice rang out through empty streets. There was no one around.

Hayate got back into the car. "It's her car. Lets keep driving to that motel. Maybe she's walking."

"Okay." Maydne put the car into drive.

Her clothes were wet Hayate realized has she leaned back into the seat. She hadn't noticed it was raining. She wrapped her arms around herself and flicked the knob so the heater turned on. She looked out the window peered down an alley. Was Fate out there in a daze with rain pelting down on her? Was she crying? Hayate's own eyes became watery.

Maydne eyed her girlfriend. There were dark bags under her eyes that she could see even in the dim light. She wanted to comfort her but she knew her well enough that the only way to comfort her was to find her elusive childhood friend. They'd talk later...now wasn't the time.

"That's the place!" They had driven a while in silence. Maydne worrying about Hayate and Hayate trying to hold back tears for her Fate.

Fate had to be there. She stared out the window at the rapidly approaching motel. _If she's not here...I'll have to call the police._

"NO!" Her car was not in the parking lot. "She has to be here!"

The car swerved slightly at Hayate sudden outburst. "You're trying to make me crash aren't you?" She gripped the wheel evermore tightly has she turned into the parking lot and brought the car to a stop near the office. "The last time we were driving you..."

Hayate was already racing towards the entrance of the building. She skidded nearly falling on the loose dirt that coated the pavement but kept running nonplussed.

"Bye," Maydne said softly, waving.

Hayate ran through the automatic doors of the building and stopped at the desk. The woman behind it looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Is...Fate...Harlaown...staying...here?" Hayate panted.

"Hmmm. I'll check." She tapped away on her screen. "Room 212. The stairs outside on your left."

"Thank you."

She ran outside and up the stairs. "Fate! Open up!" She slammed her fists against the door then leaned against the door frame tyring to catch or breath.

There was no one stirring inside. "Fate-chan!"

The lock for the door was a simple swipe card mechanism. Hayate pulled out her wallet and a pure white keycard emerged. It was a master key for the swipe locks at the base...though there were very few. With mages around, more secure locks were needed.

She swiped the card through the mechanism. The light turned red then green and back to red again before blinking green and opening with a click. "YES! Muhahaha!" She threw the door open and ran inside.

Fate was laying on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow. Her feet were hanging over the edge of the bed with one shoe hanging off her stockinged foot and the other laying on the carpet.

"FATE!" Hayate ran forward and pounced on the bed.

"Hmm?" Her voiced was muffled against the pillow.

"You scared me half to death!" She hugged tightly into an unmoving Fate. "I was worried you were going to...going to..."

Fate opened an inquisitive eye but Hayate's face was buried in her back and she could only see the top of her head.

"Thank God you're okay!"

"I would never do that," Fate said rolling over and putting her arms around Hayate.

"That's right! You promised me that we'd be old and senile together in a retirement home!" Hayate giggled with the thoughts of her and Fate facing down the hallways with their walkers. She dried her eyes in Fate's dress. Fate looked like she always did, but her eyes were dull and that usual motherly warmness, was nowhere to be found. The light had gone out of them.

"What happened to your car?"

"I was..." It was hard to remember exactly what happened. The memories from the last few hours were like a dream. Like something that had to be pieced together to make sense...

"W_haa...wha...what?" Fate stammered, taking a step back. She felt faint. She felt flushed. She felt a hard right hook to the stomach. She couldn't breathe._

_"I'm...don't make me say it again..." Nanoha kept her back turned but watched Fate in the mirror on her desk. "I...I don't think we're the right for each other."_

_"Nanoha, we can work this out. I'll always be there for you." Fate remained glued to the spot._

_"I've made up my mind. I don't want to see you anymore...when the baby comes I'm going to need someone that's going to be always there for me. Someone I can trust and depend on... I deserve better than you."_

_"Baby...," Fate whispered, mouth hanging open. _

_"I'm...I'm...I'm pre-pre-pregnant." Nanoha watched the blood run from Fate's face and her body grow limp._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." Fate turned on her heel and marched out of the room. There was an odd sensation in her stomach and it felt like her blood was being sucked from her. Her vision swam and the colours went red to full black and she steadied herself against the handrail. She swayed from left to right her strength slowly waning._

_Fate's eyes crept open and she got up off the floor. Her elbow hurt and pain crept through her head. She descended the stairs slowly, grasping the handrail with both hands. Then holding her painful elbow, she walked across the living room with one shoulder rubbing again the wall to keep her balance and crept into the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, paused for a second and placed it back on the shelf from where she had taken it. She walked out of the kitchen and into the porch and opened the door. She turned back again and put on her shoes, then finally ventured outside._

_Still swaying, a shoe half on her foot, she walked the short distance to her car and opened the door. She lifted a foot and placed it in the car, then losing her hold on the door frame, fell inside. Her already painful elbow had connected with something hard and she laid there rubbing it with the gear shift sticking into her ribs._

_Fate twisted herself around and managed to sit in the car's seat properly. Finding the keys already in her hand she pushed them into the ignition and started the car. Muscle memory kicked in and she found herself backing out of the driveway and shifted the car into gear._

_Lead foot met accelerator and the car's tires screeched; sending up a cloud of dust and black smoke and she went careening down the narrow street. She turned right at the intersection and the back of her car swung out on the wet pavement and narrowly missed a streetlight but the sparks and shriek of metal on metal told her she had indeed hit something... she didn't really care._

_Bleep! Bloop! Red and blue lights flashed in her rear view mirror. Fate eyes widened. She braked hard and brought the car to a stop on the side of the road._

_The officer had seen Fate stagger out of the house and get aboard the car from just up the street where he had parked for a second to answer his personal phone which, he would have to admit, should have been off during duty hours. He had seen her squeal her tires and peel off but completely missed her crash as he hurried to catch up._

_He got out of his car and walked up to the side of the black sports car, pleased to see the engine already off and the blonde woman waiting with her license and registration in her hand. "How are you tonight ma'am?" He took the offered papers and glanced them over. This woman was an enforcer?_

_"..."_

_He quirked an eyebrow at the non-reply and shone his flashlight on the woman's face. "You were driving quite fast. Have you had anything to drink tonight?"_

_Fate shook her head._

_"I'm going to need you to take the breathalyzer. Take a deep breath from the bottom of your lungs and blow into it." He offered Fate the device and she blew into it without complaint. A zero popped up on the device immediately. The officer stared at it then pressed a button. Is this thing broken? Crappy friggin' magic!_

_There was no odour of alcohol from the car and other than looking like she just had her heart broken, the woman appeared to be sober and normal. "Is there anything wrong ma'am?"_

_Fate looked up at the man and mouth opened but no words came out._

_"Ma'am?"_

_"...my wife...she..." She bumped her head against the steering wheel._

_"I'm sorry to hear that but you could have hurt someone tonight driving recklessly like that. I won't give you a ticket if you promise to never drive when you're like this."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"...and I don't think you're psychologically or psychically capable of operating a motor vehicle in your state so you'll have to call a cab." _

_Hayate wiped the tears trickling from her eyes. _"I'm sorry Fate-chan." Hayate squeezed her friend tightly.

"I'll be all right." Fate stared up at the ceiling. Her chest felt tight and then there was the nauseous feeling and the drumming in her head. Despite that, and by far the worse, was the numbness. She should be soaking the pillow with her tears but not a single one trickled out. That betrayal...that hurt...would hit her sooner or later like a Toyota with it's gas pedal stuck.

"She said she was going to tell you so I waited for her...I was hoping she'd fall in love all over again with you and then stupid Yuuno would be out of the picture."

"It's not your fault."

"HEY! Don't console me you dummy. I'm here to console you!"

"You're very cuddly."

Hayate giggled. If it were anyone else she take it as a crack about her weight but not from Fate. She squeezed Fate harder. The girl felt as slim and muscular as a decade ago.

Tap tap tap. There was a soft knock on the door and then it swung open.

"Signum...we could have been f^cking. You have to wait for an answer after you knock." Hayate glared at her knight.

"Yes mistress. I assume the door was left open then for that extra sense of risk was it not?" Signum took a seat in the chair closest to the bed. "Testarossa would you like me to throw her out?"

"Hahahaha...you just want her to yourself."

"How are you feeling Testarossa?" She gently squeezed Fate's hand.

"..."

"You will feel better soon enough." She smiled down into blank red eyes.

_I wonder if Vivio heard us fight._ Her breath caught in her throat. _Who's going to tell her? _

"If I were to disappear a certain rodent... would base resources be capable of disposing of its carcass?"

"Hehe...hehe...I'm not sure if that's terrifying or funny." Hayate snorted as suppressed giggles ran through her body.

"There should be a method for solving issues like this."

"There's counsellors and lawyers...and whatnot."

"I had in mind a more ancient method."

"Like sewing a scarlet A to their clothes or branding them or something?" She opened a telepathic, "Were making a Fate feel worse."

Signum sighed. The last thing she wanted to make the girl feel worse. "There is an old Belkan story that I think about when times are tough." Signum settled back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Yay! Story time!"

"There was a king of a territory whose name was long forgotten..."

The king_ sat in a high back oak chair surrounded by food on each side; a simple golden crown sat on his head. A fat goose, exotic fruits, roast of lamb, and just about any food you could think of was in easy reach. Tonight was a grand party and in the banquet hall there were dozens of people feasting. Knights of the highest order, his ministers, foreign emissaries...and the list went on. A band was playing and music filled the air as women danced with spinning fabric spiralling about their lithe bodies. There had been grand banquets for weeks and there would be more to come._

_The king's eyes remained on a young woman. She wore an expensive green dress that matched her shining eyes, a exotic jewel encrusted tiara, and a golden ring with blue inlaid gems that she had chosen to match the eyes she was so often lost in. The ring was a new adornment since she had just gotten married. The king was happy. The knight marrying her he trusted. A knight who valued valour and loyalty beyond all else. The knight had never let him down and he knew in his heart that his daughter would find love and unshakable loyalty._

_He ascended to his room that night more happy than he had been his entire life. His daughter meant the world to him and her happiness was his happiness. He crawled into his enormous bed, closed the curtains around it and embraced his wife. He was already eager to awaken once again and continue the merriment._

_When his eyes opened he found his wife cold beside him. He had been far too drunk to notice anything had been wrong and now she was gone with no hope of saving her. He cursed the world and he cursed the gods that would give him such happiness in one hand and pain in the other._

_He was a strong robust man. Rumours spoke of him wrestling a charging bull into the ground during his younger days, but he had become weak and sickly. His muscles had turned to fat and even his teeth and what remained of his hair had fallen out._

_He was a good kind man and everyone loved him and hated to see him in such a state. They asked him what could they do to help continuously, and he said nothing, but on the eve of his daughters wedding and his wife's death he finally spoke. _

_"I was so happy for my daughter and her knight that I flew too high so that when my wife died, I plummeted into depths of despair that I could not rise from. If I could find a device...an elixir...that sobered me when I soared too high and buoyed me when I sank too low...I would give that man my kingdom."_

_The advisers did not want the kingdom but they do anything for their king and set out to find this thing he asked for. _

_Months went by and alchemist tried potions, tinkerers tried machines, and mages tried incantations but nothing was what the king had asked for...but finally one year later when the anniversary came near again, his most trusted advisor came forth. The man had not travelled the world like the others nor had he searched out specialists. He presented the king a simple golden ring with an inscription, "This too shall pass."_

"I am sorry Testarossa if my story was boring. It seems to have put my mistress fast asleep."

Fate looked up at the knight who was staring at a spot on the wall. She seemed older. Her face, even if it was for a second, had lost some of its eternal youthfulness.

"It wasn't boring, though I heard a story like that from Earth." Even this pain will pass...but it was difficult to see the end in sight with the tall walls of her sorrow still in front of her. She was miserable now...tomorrow it would be worse.

"I was hoping it would put you asleep as well. Hayate always loved stories before bed when she was younger."

"Vivio does too." Fate remembered those expectant red and green eyes impatiently watching her pick out a book to read. The way she'd snuggle into her side when she got sleepy and Fate would have to carefully negotiate your arm away from ten tiny fingers who'd rather not let go.

"A good nights rest would do you well."

"I'm not sleepy at all."

Signum pulled a slim rectangular box from a bag that seemed to appear from nowhere. "Then perhaps a game to wear out your mind." Signum opened the box and took out the things inside.

"Signum...I'm..."

"It will take you mind off your worries and tire you out."

Fate carefully disentangled herself from Hayate and managed to pull herself from the bed and sat in the chair across from Signum.

"I warn you. I play to win. I will not take it easy on you for a pitiful broken heart."

Fate stared blankly at the other woman. "Okay."

Signum sighed. _I am terrible at this. _She eyed her mistress hoping she would awaken but she was sleeping like the dead; late hours and early mornings had taken their toll.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Sorry for the long wait! (Seems like I say that every chapter so sorry again).

* * *

><p>Hayate's eyes fluttered open and she felt a cold tingle travel through her body at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. <em>I still have my uniform on<em>. She pushed back the covers and scowled at the crumpled clothes she was still wearing. _It could be worse I suppose._ She stood and adjusted the blankets so that Fate was fully covered. _I don't exactly mind waking up with a hot blonde in my bed._

_"CRAP!" _She clapped her hands over her mouth and looked over her shoulder hesitantly hoping Fate was still soundly sleeping. She opened her calendar with a sigh. There was a pink glowing heart hovering over the previous day. _How the heck did I miss our six month anniversary! _She sat back down on the bed. _That's why Maydne was like that._

She glanced at the room clocks glowing 8:30 and covered her face with her hands again. _Signum didn't wake me up!_ She looked around the room but there was indeed no pink haired knight present.

Beep! Beep! The window opened without prompt. "I rescheduled your meetings today mistress." Rein smiled happily into the screen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Rein chuckled. "Signum said not to wake you and you didn't have anything important to do today anyway."

'Urk!" Hayate lurched. Rein was being blunt or perhaps she was parroting Signum...which was more likely.

"For tomorrow..."

"I cancelled everything for a week." Rein smiled brightly.

"...what?" _I haven't missed a day in years._

"Shamal gave me a note saying..." Her eyes went blank. "Complicated things...but you're off for a week...Now I have work to do. Bye!"

"Rein!" It was too late the link was closed. Hayate smiled and stretched. Her knights were taking care of her in their own way...and for Fate too.

There was a small suitcase on the chair closest to the bed and a note on top. Hayate quietly tiptoed across the room..._Why am I tiptoeing when I was yelling at Rein-chan a moment ago?..._ and picked up the note.

"I have brought you some clothes and a change of uniform if need be."

"Signum-chan you're a charmer," Hayate whispered unzipping the bag and pulling out her underwear, some pants, and a t-shirt.

There was an uncomfortable feeling of wetness against Fate's face and she rolled over to the other side of the pillow but cold dampness awaited her there as well. She opened her eyes and wiped her tear streaked face. Their was a uncomfortable hollow sensation in her chest. There was a longing feeling on the edge of her memory for something that would never be again...but longing for what? She couldn't remember. Her dream had been bitterly sweet, she remembered that much at least if nothing else.

"Good morning Fate-chan!" Hayate was seated to the table besides her bed with her knight across from her.

"Morning," Fate said, her voice like a whisper.

"Signum brought breakfast!" Hayate was just about bouncing in her chair.

Fate sat up and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't hungry. _Never be hungry ever again. _She laid back down on the bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around herself. Her stomach was...she couldn't describe what was happening but it did not feel good. Her joints hurt like she had just been training hard for days. Her head hurt...everything hurt.

Memories of her time with Nanoha were flashing through her mind now and as fast as they popped up she tried to sweep them aside but it was no use. The thoughts were of things that had come to pass and would never be again and even without dwelling on the memories...it hurt. Her tears ran freely now.

Hayate watched Fate curl ever deeper into her ball of blankets and sighed. Signum was watching her too with a frown on her face and a soft look about her eyes that could only be sympathy.

"Fate lets go for a run!" Hayate bounded out of her chair.

Signum cocked an eyebrow but remained quiet.

"Fateeeee." Hayate shook her shoulder. "I need you running alongside me to distract them from my pudgy ass! Come on Fate!"

Signum laid a hand on Hayate shoulder and gently pulled her away from the ever dampening mass on the bed. "Let her be for a while. Let her get it out of her system."

Hayate sighed. "I'm going to make you sweat later whether you like it or not...hehehe...that sentence came out so totally wrong in all the right ways." She smiled crookedly lost in her inner world that may or may not have currently housed a tall blonde enforcer.

Hayate walked across the room to the small window and looked out over the parking lot. Fate's car was there now in the parking lot, Hayate glanced sidelong back at Signum, one of the handful of people who Fate let touch her car. Signum must have gotten it when she picked up breakfast. A smirk crept across her lips...

"Mistress, it is not healthy to be constantly thinking of such things," Signum said, arms folded eyes closed.

"Thinking about what things?" Hayate batted her eyeglasses and skipped across the room.

Signum's brow scrunched slightly but she remained silent. She knew well enough to stay out of her Mistress' more than fertile imagination.

Hayate sat heavily in the chair at the small table and took another bite of her...cold-BLAH!-English muffin.

_I wonder how Nanoha is..._

Half across town a blonde haired man that some would say resembled a ferret- and some wished had remained a ferret- was speeding towards Nanoha.

"She wouldn't pick up last night...I wonder why Vivio wouldn't either?" They were still on good terms weren't they? _I'm like a cool uncle to her._ He sighed. The word "cool" did not sit well on his tongue. _We used to always do things together when she was younger. We had lots of fun. Nanoha and Vivio have been having problems but she's always been cordial to me...I suppose I'll be her step-dad in the near future...maybe_...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Gah!" The car's side panels came within a hair's breadth of the front end of a large SUV type vehicle travelling at considerable speed. "Haha...that was close...No more blowing through intersections!" He gripped the wheel tighter, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "I think that was fate's way of saying not to get ahead of yourself...fate's...Fate's...sigh."

_I hope Nanoha's feeling a little better today._ Yuuno turned onto Nanoha's street. _I hope everyone's not here trying to comfort her and getting on her nerves...she'll be miserable for a month like that._

He brought the car to a stop in Nanoha's driveway and parked the car. _Hmm...no one's here...I guess it's only 9:00 after all and everyone has work...you better not have gone to work Nanoha! _Yuuno raced up the path and threw open the door.

The house was still dark. Yuuno felt his way along the wall for the light-switch. Fate's jacket was usually hung on the hook and covering it. He moved a couple of things aside reaching for the switch but not finding it. He reopened the door to let some light in.

_I was right! It was hidden by a jacket._ Yuuno pushed Vivio's studded leather jacket to one side and flipped the switch. _Wrong jacket that's all. That's cute. Fate's hung her coat on that hook ever since they bought the house, and of all the other hooks, Vivio chose that one. _Yuuno flicked on the hallway light.

Every curtain in the house was pulled through and every blind was lowered. Yuuno sighed. _It's always so bright here in the mornings. I love having breakfast here with the sun streaming in through __the patio doors..._they were tinted black..._Nanoha?_

_"_What do you want?" Came a voice from the stairs.

"Good morning Vivio." He smiled at her. "Where's your mom?"

She narrowed her eyes. Descending the stairs slowly with eyes trained on him she trotted over to the sofa. There was some hair hanging over the arm of the chair and Vivio tugged it.

_Come to think of it, Vivio has been avoiding me lately...I don't think we've really spoken more than a greeting in a while._

_"_Mama why didn't you wake me up for school?" Vivio leaned on her elbows on the back of the sofa.

"Wha..." Nanoha groggily sat up rubbing her eyes. "We...yawn...need to get you to school." She stretched out her arms and legs and finally got to her feet.

"How come you're wearing Fate-mama's pj's?" Vivio cocked a eyebrow.

"Go get dressed and get something to eat. Hurry now."

Vivio took a few steps back toward the stairs then swivelled around. "Where _**IS**_ Fate-mama?" Vivio glared cancerously at Yuuno.

"Hurry!" Nanoha clapped her hands together. She took a few steps forward then leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you okay." Yuuno slid his arms around Nanoha's still slender waist. "I'll take Vivio to school."

Nanoha sighed. "I haven't told her we broke up yet so try not to make her explode before that."

"Haha..."

There was a thudding of footsteps on the stairs and Yuuno and Nanoha deftly slipped apart.

"Grab something to eat. Yuuno-chan is taking you to school.

Vivio slowly plodded down the stairs step by step. "Yay! My favourite person in the ENTIRE world is taking me to school." She jumped the final few steps.

"Behave yourself." Nanoha rolled her eyes. It was like telling a squirrel not to crap on the window sill. It'll just sit there crapping away with its beady little eyes burning into you while you eat your corn flakes.

Vivio grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and walked towards the front entrance.

"More than that Vivio. Breakfast is brain food," Nanoha said halfheartedly, a shiver running through her body. The mornings were already getting colder. She wrapped her arms around herself, snuggling into the soft flannelette material- the pyjamas smelt good- and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"It's all I want..." She shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed her leather jacket.

"You can't wear that..."

Bang! Vivio opened the door and slammed it shut behind her before Yuuno could finish.

"I'll be back in a bit." Yuuno ran after managed to reach the drivers side at about the same time Vivio reached for her door handle. They both got into the car buckled their seat belts wordlessly.

"You have to be better to your mom." Yuuno started the car and quickly put it into drive.

Vivio turned toward the window, rested her head on her arm, and propped her elbow again the door handle. Her jaw clenched shut at a certain palindromic word but she remained silent.

_There can be only one reason why she doesn't like me...she senses something already. I just have to talk like we always used to and try and ride it out and not ruin her day. _

"What classes do you have today?" He smiled at her.

Still Stoney silence. She stared blankly at the buildings whizzing by and tried to find a comfortable position for her elbow.

"We're friends aren't we? How come you're not talking to me?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she sighed still gazing out the window.

_How do I handle this?_ "Remember when we went to the park a few years ago and the circus was in the abandoned lot?" From her reflection in the window he could see her eyes watching him. "You won that that pink lion...do you still have it?"

"I burned it."

_Gah! _"Why?" _She loved that lion...or she did..._

_"_Because of you," she said in a singsong voice to the music on the radio.

"Vivio...I'm going to be your..."

"GOING TO BE MY WHAT?"

Yuuno jumped, the car swearing, he re-adjusted his glasses. _Landmine. How the heck am I going to dig my way out of this? This must be fate. Things were going to well...Fate?_ There was a blonde woman running along the side of the road with a familiar brunette a few steps behind. On my journey to_ Vivio's school I met Fate speeding toward me...sounds like a metaphor for something._

"You're going to be my **WHAT**? I don't want you to be my anything!"

Yuuno jumped and turned his head slightly. She got her voice from Nanoha that was certain enough. Nanoha could definitely be loud when she wanted to be and even when she shouldn't..._._

_"_Calm down."

"No."

"I want you to calm down so we can talk about this sensibly." He tried in a more commanding tone. He crossed his toes.

"I want _you_ to get hit by a truck." Vivio slammed her fist into the dash.

"I just meant that I...I'm going...to be spending more time with you now." _That sounded convincing...to bad I rolled a 1 on my diplomacy check. _"I miss spending time with you."

Back to silence once more. Vivio cracked her knuckles. It had been a while since she trained and her hands were so much softer than they used to be. There were even blisters from rock climbing and that would never have happened before.

Yuuno eyed her curiously. He didn't like her sudden interest in her knuckles. The girl had her mother's temper and Fate's affinity for close range...it wasn't a nice combination to think about for someone who's only recourse at close range was to curl in the fetal position and hope his shield held out.

"Do you need lunch money?" He slowed to a stop in front of the school. The short ride finally coming to a merciful end.

Vivio threw open the door and slammed it shut. The entire car shaking from the impact.

There was a new rattle in the engine compartment. He was surprised the body didn't shear of from the axles. He turned to wave at Vivio through the window. Vivio was waving too... her two middle fingers crossed in a two handed salute. Her lips forming syllables that were not "Goodbye uncle Yuuno!" The words were more likely a physically impossible proposition.

_I'm sorry Nanoha I failed you._ _I've been rolling a lot of 1's lately._

A short distance away, Fate, dressed in borrowed shorts and tank top, stopped to wait for a very sweaty and red faced Hayate to catch up to her. "Was that just Vivio and Yuuno in that car that passed by"

"Didn't...notice...to busy...trying...not to die." Hayate leaned back and sucked air into furiously burning lungs. She staggered over to a grassy patch besides the sidewalk and toppled over.

"You started too fast..."

"I...feel...just like...when we... ran that marathon in... high school." She led back, using her arm to block the sun. "I...can't believe I'm so out of shape..."

Fate crouched besides her. "I feel better now at least. I'm glad you made me run."

"I...have...mixed feelings about that decision." _I'm drenched and Fate looks like she just finished warmups!_

"You have to exercise on your own since you don't get it on the job anymore." Fate patted her on the knee.

"...I don't want to hear it! Signum and Shamal are bad enough!"

Fate latched on to Hayate's hand and yanked her to her feet. "Come one. The motel is literally right around the corner."

"I was just waiting for the scythe to come and end it all." Hayate leaned against her friend. She wanted a small rest break before encountering Signum again. The woman would not be pleased with her conditioning.

"Death's or mine?" Fate smiled.

Hayate beamed and grabbed Fate's hand. "Yay! You're joking! You are feeling better." _Not giving her time to dwell on things was the right decision! _

_"_Do you think you can make it?" Fate smirked.

"I think so." If I just j_og across the parking lot then it's home free._

_I'm sorry body. Your time of decadence is over. No more ice cream and pizza as meals. No more potato chips and chocolate..._She glared angrily at Fate perfectly proportioned backside. _That butt is what we're aiming for or we die trying!_ She blushed. _I did not mean it like that! Stupid perverted brain._

300 feet...200 feet...100 feet...HOME FREE!..._F'ing stairs._ Hayate put one foot in front of the other, pulling herself up the stairs. _Why couldn't it be ground floor?_

"It is good you survived the run Mistress or I would have had to consider drastic action." Signum leaned against the door sill with arms folded and narrowing her eyes at Hayate.

"You mean like...workouts all night long?" Hayate giggled.

Signum's eyes snapped shut. "I will be calling you secretary and ensuring the removable of that vending machine you are so fond of."

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Not Mr. Chips and Candy Bars! He-he's like an old friend! He's important to me."

Signum walked into the room.

_Poop! My late nights at the office just got so much worse. _Hayate sat heavily on the top step. The cool breeze whipping through her hair felt nice and the shade was even better. She leaned back and peaked in the open door. Fate was drinking some water and looking..._not completely miserable..._not having time to think about things yet.

She opened a computer screen. Nanoha was on the move she observed. Yuuno was too but in the opposite direction. _I have a pretty good idea where Mrs. Takamachi is going. _"Time for a shower!"

Twenty minutes and a quick bite to eat later, Hayate swung the door open to the bar and paused to let her eyes adjust to the light. _Looks nicer than the outside._ Hayate looked curiously around the place. She had been to numerous bars since she was became of legal age to drink, but not this one. There was a smiling bartender standing behind a well worn bar with equally well worn stools. The floor wasn't sticky though which was a plus in her book.

Nanoha was sitting at the far end of the bar and nursing a orange coloured drink. Her hair cascaded down her back and she looked like she just rolled out of bed. Hayate mouth twitched, then she turned on a smile and walked across the room. She sat on one of the stools and waited for the bartender to notice her. It was too early for a drink...Nanoha obviously didn't feel that way.

Nanoha had noticed her the moment she walked in though it wasn't hard since there were only a handful of people there and the huge bell clanging over the door was a huge give away. Her gaze had nearly burned through her skull before Hayate reached the stool.

"I hope that's not alcoholic." Hayate turned an eye toward her friend.

"No." She sloshed the liquid around her glass.

"I've heard strong magic has a strong toxic affect on a foetus. Interferes developmentally."

"Whaaa what!" Nanoha's eyes popped open. "There is no way that's true."

"No...but have you seen your health care provider to be sure."

Nanoha's teeth gritted. "No."

"Hehehe...probably best if you waited a bit before you see Shamal. She might stick you with something," Hayate giggled as thoughts of Nanoha running down the hall in her open backed hospital gown and Shamal racing after her, a huge hypodermic needle in her hands.

"...I'm not in the mood for this Hayate-chan." Nanoha rubbed her temples and swivelled on her seat to look out the window.

"Fa...," Hayate bit her tongue. "I'm just here to fulfil my best friend duties. You know how it is with the mocking and the cutting jokes." Hayate narrowed her eyes at the mess of brown hair across from her. "I've been trying to have a sensible discussion with you about this for months and you just keep blowing me off. When are you going to talk about it?"

Hayate motioned toward the bartender.

"What'll it be miss?"

"The strongest drink you can legally sell me...illegally if need be." In a flash, a glass full of clear brown liquid slid in front of her. _I'll probably need a few of these._

"Talk about what? It's none of your business? I'm tired of you sticking your nose in it."

Hayate sighed. "So it's none of my business that my subordinate and best friend cheated on my subordinate and best friend with a subordinate and friend. All of whom who I've known since I was nine years old?" Hayate took a long drink. It burned perfectly. "I guess you're right. I'll let you get back to drinking with all your other friends who came to support you." She made a sweeping gesture to the empty bar.

It was Nanoha's turn to sigh this time. She buried her face in her arms. "...How many people know?"

"Besides me and Signum? Shamal does. I imagine Lindy will be finding out soon and Fate's Onii-chan probably already does...They'll all know soon enough."

"..."

"If you're ashamed...then there's a good reason for that Homewrecker-chan."

"Wouldn't...wouldn't Yuuno be the homewrecker?"

"Oh you're right." She put a finger to her pursed lips and stared at the ceiling. "I can think of better names that that. How about..."

"Stop! Can't you be...I don't know...be objective or something?"

"I suppose." Hayate pretended to pout.

"Objectively tell me why you are being such a bitch to me."

"Lets see...my person does not condone of you suckin...of your inappropriate actions with Yunno Scrya's genitalia and subsequent pregnancy."

"...That just sounded formal."

"Didn't you tell me that you'd talk to Fate first before anything happened between you two?"

"It was an accident."

"So you two just so happened to end up naked and rhythmically slapping your..."

"Stop!"

"I could go get some dolls if you need a..."

"STOP!"

Nanoha had her face buried in her arms again and odd murmuring sounds were emanating from her. _Isn't that a weird reaction?_ Hayate quirked an eyebrow. "So you don't like thinking about seximus maximus with your new boy toy?"

"..."

"You liked it enough to get pregnant...and don't even try to tell me it was the first time. That only happens on televisions. Those liars."

"It was the first time..."

"Okay...right? So how did ya forget to wrap it?"

"I'm not use to...with guys."

Hayate downed the rest of her drink. "Lets talk about something else. The thought of you and Yuuno grunting together makes me sick." She raised a finger and the bartender slid another glass filled with a brown liquid in front of her.

"I imagine Vita is taking care of your duties today?"

"Yes."

"The kids you've gotten recently seem rather wilful."

"Yes."

"...and you keep getting worked up day after day."

"Yes."

"Almost as if someone were trying to tell you that you need a calm stabilizing figure in your life that just so happens to have blonde hair and a soothing voice...maybe a childhood friend..."

Nanoha shot up from her seat and walked quickly to the back of the bar. She slid into a booth as far away as she could get from the scattered other people in the building.

Hayate watched her without a word. She tipped the drink up to her lips and emptied half the glass. _Am I trying to hurt her or help her? _She grabbed her glass and followed her friend. _For Vivio and Fate's sake I'll help..._

"Go away!" Nanoha moved to the outside of the seat and latched onto the table.

Nanoha sucked air into her lungs sharply as Hayate sat on her outstretched arms and flattened them into her lap.

"Go...go away." She sniffed back tears.

"You're my best friend and I love you." Hayate wrapped her arms around Nanoha's neck. "...but I think you're making the worst mistake of your life."

"Sniffle..."

"I'm sorry if I was mean but I wish you would have told me so that Signum or Shamal or I could have helped with the fallout. What if...what if she...she did something..."

"She w-wouldn't d-do that." Nanoha was shaking now or eyes wide and watery.

"I know she's strong Nanoha but...she's been betrayed now by two of the most important women in her life..."

"T-that's why I-I'm the bad guy." Nanoha's jaw shook.

"The adulterer usually is and Fate is just so incredibly loveable. She's cute, has a painful past, and does her job for all the right reasons."

"I-I'm n-not loveable?"

"Sure you are...but right now it's very hard to love you."

Nanoha's arms crept around Hayate's waist. "I...if..." She nuzzled her face into her shoulder as tears streamed down her face.

"Would you like me to take Vivio out and break it to her?"

"Sniffle...we-well you be...be nice...not make me the devil?"

Hayate gently took Nanoha's face and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll do my best." _It's not like Vivio doesn't know anyway. _"It's the least I could do."

* * *

><p>Thank you for continuing to read! I appreciate it. : ) All constructive feedback is very appreciated.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>Hayate staggered slightly has she pulled the pubs door open and stumbled out into the mid-afternoon sun. It was hot and she instantly began sweating. "Hurry up Signum," she said aloud, glancing at her watch. Her vision swayed and she threw out her hands to both sides to regain her balance.<em> It's like it hit me all at once...I'm such a cheap drunk.<em>

She deposited herself heavily on the sidewalk, much to her ass's annoyance, and stared off into the direction she supposed Signum would arrive from. Cars flew by on the thoroughfare just beyond the parking lot just like any other day. They didn't care if two friends...lovers had just committed mutual relationship suicide...it was just like any other day to them. _Drunken philosophizing is not my forte._

"I said it was the least I could do..." she fiddled with her purse, "The least I could do is go out merrily with Maydne and not give a flying freck about all this drama...but NO... I have to be the best-best friend and comfort everybody...stupid conscience."

"You would never forgive yourself if you did not."

"Gah!" Hayate scrambled backwards. "Stop reading my mind!"

"Even if I were able I would not do so." Signum reached out a hand to her mistress which was hesitantly taken and Hayate was pulled to her feet with some difficulty.

Hayate leaned a little to the left then to the right, and finally, finding a stable stance managed to brush off her butt.

"I did not expect you to become intoxicated." Signum opened the door for Hayate and motioned for her to get inside.

"It was the only way for me to be shivil...swivel...cilivi...HAHAHAH! I have no idea what word I'm trying to say." She grabbed the frame of the car and slowly lowered her backside into the car. "I'm drunk and Nanoha is stone cold sober...it's an odd reverewervae...reserverbe...f^ck." Hayate pulled her legs into the car allowing Signum to finally shut the door.

Signum got into the car and buckled her seat belt. "I did not know Nanoha had a drinking problem." She turned an eye to Hayate before putting the car into gear. "...though I must admit when I went to her home several months ago she smelled of alcohol."

Hayate leaned back into the soft leather seats and covered her face. "...I like to torment her because she used to say I drank too much...she's not a alcoholic though, she just took comfort in a few things that she shouldn't have in the last half year."

"You are quite intoxicated. How much did you have?" Signum eyed her mistress for an instant and turned her attention back to the road.

"Hmm." Hayate silently counted on her fingers. "Four or five...I forget."

"You should have treated Nanoha to one."

Hayate smiled at Signum. _Is this knightly courtesy? Nanoha-chan is pregnant so she couldn't drink it even if she wanted to."_

"A drink thrown in her face may better awaken her to her current situation. You would also be less unsightly if you had done so."

_Would the building still be there after I did that? _Hayate quirked an eyebrow. "She's certainly gotten you excited. Why don't cha use the time to get closer. To Fate instead of...Crap!...Signum drive me to Vivio's school...I didn't realize it was this late!" She threw open her purse and began searching through it.

Signum made a sharp left and car bounced hard as it travelled over the edge of the pavement and then again as the tires met the pavement on the other side of the thoroughfare. The back end of the car swung out screeching has it went as the car made a wide u-turn into the opposite lane. She slammed her foot down on the accelerator again and the car lurched forward; black smoke filling the air. "I can see why Testarossa drives such a vehicle. Many other vehicles would have overturned if such a manoeuvre were performed."

"Signummmm..."

There was a collection of tangled arms and legs now filling the passenger seat. Make-up, ID cards, and loose change rained down upon them.

"Why did you not buckle your safety belt?"

"Signummmm..."

Fifteen minutes, and a lifetime worth of whining, as far as Signum was concerned, later the pair sat in the parking lot of Vivio's school.

"You look like a chipmunk," Signum sighed leaning back in her seat.

"I buh not." Hayate chewed vigorously, a steady stream of tears running down her cheeks from the strong methanol flavoured gum..

"Allow me to go in." Signum reached for the door handle.

"I'm doing it." Hayate threw the door open and jumped out of the car. _I'm not that...drunk. That wobble was only because I haven't stood in a while...yeah...better make this quick. _She walked quickly across the parking lot- there were a large number of parents waiting for their children- she tried not to grimace.

_How is Vivio going to know I'm here? If she used a side exit ssshe won't see me...did I just slur in my thoughts? That is not a good sign!_ Hayate walked into the lobby. _Her classroom is over there so..."_

"Can I help you." A man seated behind the receptionist desk smiled at her and Hayate jumped.

"I'm here to pick up ...I mean meet Vivio." _It be best if I didn't make it sound like I was here to make a lesbian advance on one of their students. "_Could you page her for me so she knows I'm here? Nanoha...Vivio's mom... asked me to pick...err drive her home today._" _

"I see and who are you?"

"I'm her aunt...Hayate Yagami." Hayate could see the man's eyes narrowing but the smile remained on his face. There was a security guard standing near the entrance and even in her altered state she noticed their eyes meet for a second.

The man pressed a button on the screen in front of him. "Vivio Takamachi please come to the lobby after the bell rings."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Just in time. Wow! The school bell is so much louder than I remember it!_

A stream of students exploded into the lobby, filling it with teenage bodies and noise. Hayate backed up to the wall trying not to impede traffic and silently hoping they could not smell the alcohol on her breath. She gulped and chewed her gum harder.

"Aunt Hayate?" Vivio walked slowly forward. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide and focused on her aunt.

"Hiya!" Hayate waved happily. _He finally stopped watching me. She breathed a sigh of relief._

"What's wrong?" Her lip trembled.

_How do I answer that? _"Come on kiddo. Signum's waiting for us." She waved the girl over to her.

Vivio hesitated and finally walked forward to close the distance between her aunt and her. She stared at her shoes, her face ghostly white, and held onto her book bag straps with a vice like grip.

Vivio's hands shot out and she latched onto Hayate's sleeve. _"_Did something happen to my mama's? Are they hurt?"

Hayate's eyes widened. "They aren't hurt sweetheart." _Not physically anyway. _She wanted to comfort the younger girl but they were in the parking lot now and it was full. She very much doubted Vivio would be comforted by the comforting anyway.

"You...you scared me half to death. I thought for sure Fate-mama got hurt on a mission or...or Nanoha-mama from training...my heart still hasn't slowed down yet. Why didn't you send me a message or something?" She breathed heavily, still latched onto the older woman's sleeve.

_Maybe Signum would have been the better choice._

Vivio quirked an eyebrow. "You're drunk aren't you."

"I am not."

"Then why are you walking like that?" Vivio frowned.

"I...I had a couple of drinks yes."

"And you smell like Nanoha-mama."

_Wow. I can see why Nanoha gets annoyed when someone mentions her drinking. _

"Don't you have work today? Are you drinking on the job? Mama's always hungover at work but I don't think she drinks on the job." Vivio bounced around the trying-her-best-not-to-be-a-disgrace-to-the-military- commander.

"Quit it. I took a some time off."

"To go drinking?" She took a second to contemplate this. "Don't tell mama or she'll take everyday off."

"Quit it you little fart. Don't think your too big to noogie."

"Gross!" Vivio screwed up her face. "I don't want to noogie with you."

_Is this what dealing with me is like?_ "Listen..."

"You're slurring!"

"Vivio..."

"I can't believe you took a day off to go drinking. Wait till Vita hears this."

"Oh? What about that time I found you on my doorstep..."

"Quiet!" Vivio shoved her hand in Hayate's face.

"I'll bite." An errant finger found its way between Hayate's teeth and she bit down.

"Ohhh Hayate! I kind of like that you perv."

_Yup. This is definitely what dealing with me must be like._

"Sigh. Are you two finished?" Signum was staring at them and tapping her fingers against the hood of the car.

The pair jogged toward the car; Vivio snickering the whole way at Hayate's less than straight path. Hayate moved the seat forward and Vivio crawled into the back seat and immediately put on the safety belt. Hayate gently lowered herself in and shut the door.

"Mistress, please take Vivio's example and put on your seat belt this time."

"I have bruises from that u-...u-turn!" She hastily buckled her seat belt.

"Then a lesson that you will remember for a few days at least until the bruises fade." Signum started the car and drove out of the parking space. "Going into Vivio's school while intoxicated was not one of your smarter ideas."

"Signum...aunt Hayate touched me inappropriately... with her teeth."

"Vivio sweetheart. Please don't joke about stuff like that." She turned to face Vivio. "You don't think that the receptionist thought I was your girlfriend or something did he?"

"You're too old..."

"Whimper." _Like a red hot poker._

"...so I doubt it."

"Would you like me to drop the two of you off at a coffee shop?" Signum averted her eyes from the road briefly to make eye contact with Hayate.

"Oh...that would be great."

Signum slowed the car and turned smoothly into Mr. Coffee's parking lot pulled up alongside the entrance.

_Grrr...Why couldn't she turn like that before?_

Hayate opened the door and tipped the seat forward for Vivio. _How the heck am I going to bring this up? Vivio already knows...but how much does she know? Did she hear them fight last night?_

"What would you like? You can't have too much though...because it'll be dinner time soon."

"So?" She snorted. "I can't eat charcoal...but Fate-mama might be cooking...can I just have a bottle of water?"

"Sure...go find us a seat."

"Coffee won't make you sober."

"Go. Find. Us. A. Seat." Hayate pointed to the far corner of the building and Vivio finally scampered off.

_Am I too intoxicated for this?_ Hayate sighed. _Maybe thinking that means I'm not._ She perked up a bit and paid for the beverages.

Vivio lay her head on her arm then sat up and stretched out then lay her head on her arm again.

"Here you go." Hayate put the drinks down.

"...So..."

Hayate froze. _How the heck do I...Nanoha you picked the wrong candidate. She took a long drink of her coffee. "_Your moms...well your moms are going to take some time apart. They're..."

Vivio's eyes filled with tears and she covered her face.

Hayate scooted her chair over closer to Vivio and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Maybe they'll..."_ No, I shouldn't say that. What if they don't? _At a lost for what to say, she hugged Vivio.

"Sniff I hate Yuuno sniff."

"I'm sure he didn't try it. Don't hate him." _So she knew everything. _"You have to be a good girl and help Nanoha with the baby."

"What!"

_Oh fudge._

"Mama's pregnant." Her lip quivered and Hayate's quivered in response. Sobbing now she lay her head on the table and pressed her face into her arms.

_S.O.S. Hailing HMS Signum on all frequencies. "_You're going to have a cute little sister to play with."

"Half-sssister." Vivio sobbed

_That makes perfect sense somehow._ Hayate hugged back into her niece. _I need to pee. _"Are you going to be okay? I have to go to the washroom."

Sniff.

Taking that as a yes, Hayate walked to the washroom and as quick as she was able raced back toward the table.

Vivio was gone. Hayate eyes widened and her mouth shot open. She spun around desperately looking for the blonde head of hair. "Signum is Vivio out there?" Hayate used a mind link.

"No mistress and I did not see her leave the building."

_Oh fudge une deuxieme fois._

* * *

><p>Nanoha wasn't quite sure how she managed to get to Uminari City with only a portion of her brain concentrated on the task but there she was. She remembered missing her stop dozens of times on the subway when she was younger and yet travelling to Earth was more complicated. Nanoha stared up at the pinkish black sky she had spend half her life under. Japan still felt like home. It was far more humid than Cranagan but there was a comfortable familiarity with it.<p>

She wiped her brow. _Maybe I'm not used to the heat anymore. _She walked into a tiny convenience store. She pulled a bottle from the back of the cooler, hoping it would be colder, and sat it down on the counter.

A little old lady smiled at her and put down the magazine she was reading. "Hello. Is this everything?" Nanoha nodded and the woman punched in the order with a shaky finger. "**Do you take this**...**"**

"What?"

"Oh. I was wondering if you thought it was going to rain?" She stared outside for a second. "I have the windows open in the store, you see, and this **woman to be your lawfully wedded wife **too old to shut them quickly if we have a downpour."

"I don't think so." She paid for the item and walked out of the store. _I think my brain is broken. _She walked across the street to the park. It was empty, other than a couple of teenagers on a bench eating fast food, so she sat in a swing and opened her drink.

"You have a message from Vita." Raising Heart chirped.

Nanoha, as discretely has she could, opened a small screen and Vita's words promptly appeared. "If you want to take another day off don't worry about the brats.** Forsake all others**," Nanoha shook her head, "For your sake have some rest."

_Vita's so sweet. _She couldn't help but giggle thinking about Vita writing the message.

Momoko Takamachi appeared on the sidewalk, humming happily, with a small box in her hands.

"Hi mom."

The elder Takamachi's warm expression faltered for a moment but she recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I wasn't expecting to see you!" She broke away from the hug to look deeply into her daughters eyes. "You're staying for a bit right?"

"Yep." Nanoha happily bounced over to her mother.

"You almost scared me todeath. I didn't expect to see you there."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really." Nanoha followed her mother silently. It wasn't far to their house.

"Your father is going to be happy to see you." Momoko smiled and Nanoha followed her mother into the house and to the kitchen table. _This place never changes. New paint and appliances but still the same warm familiar smell._ She took a deep breath and leaned back into the chair. _Does my house smell like this? _She looked around the room playing spot the difference. There were new pictures on the wall of her nieces and nephews and of Vivio. Some of the furniture had been repositioned and she was almost positive that there was a new rug in the living room.

Clack. Nanoha jumped has her mother placed a tray of assorted cookies on the table.

"Would you like some tea?" Momoko smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

Her mother took a half step backwards, eyes trained on Nanoha, and again disappeared into the kitchen.

_When was the last time I was here I wonder? Christmas...maybe...that can't be right. That's way to long you big dummy! I was here in May...right before..._

_ "_Here you go honey."

"Gah!"

Momoko sat the cup in front of Nanoha and then pulled out a chair for herself. "You're certainly jumpy. Do those children you teach have your nerves frayed? Maybe it be **better or for worse** if you take a few days off."

Nanoha's head tilted to one side and she sighed. "I'm going to take a little break. This is the worse group I've had. They all think they're hot shots."

Momoko took a taste of her tea, all purity and grace, her smile a hundred watt light bulb. "You've had plenty of difficult students so what's different this time?"

"...It's hard to say...I guess...It's like they expect me to pass them or something so they don't have to work!" _And then coming home to Vivio on top of it._

_ "_You enjoy your work so I'm sure you make the best of it. You can always take over the cafe if it doesn't work out. It won't make you **richer or for poorer** but you'll make a good living from it."

"Mom...I'm not taking over the cafe." She snagged a chocolate chip cookie that had caught her interest.

"I'm glad to see you've been eating well..."

"Mommmmmm...that's not a compliment." Nanoha pouted. "Do I look fat?"

"Your face has filled out a little. I didn't mean your were fat. I always worry if you're eating properly over there or if your starving yourself on some diet."

"I haven't dieted in ages." Nanoha pulled a compact out of her handbag and flipped it open. _Now I'm going to be self-conscious for weeks._ She glared at her reflection.

"That's good to hear. When you fainted you nearly gave Fate-chan and I heart-attacks. I thought for sure..."

Nanoha inhaled sharply, a illusionary pin sticking in her side.

"...and it just had to be on your wedding day." Momoko shook her head. "You didn't need to starve yourself on top of getting everything prepared for the wedding."

"It was dumb." _It's hard to breathe._

"And all for nought. Fate-chan looked so lovely in her dress."

"Wha...are you...saying I didn't look lovely?"

"You looked **sickness and in health** that day dear. You had dark bags under your eyes and you were as white as a sheet."

Nanoha felt her mother's eyes catch, ever so slightly, on some blemish on her face and she flipped open the compact again. _My eyes are bloodshot...dark bags too._

"You two looked so great walking down the aisle...oh and Vivio in that little dress! I guess I shouldn't say little since she was a teenager." Momoko stared off into the distance. "I can't say I imaged marrying you off to another woman when you were born but you couldn't have picked a better person."

Nanoha clasped her hands together her index finger falling on the golden band encompassing her ring finger on her left hand. She ran her finger along its smooth, worn, surface; it did not budge. She twisted it with a little more force and it gave into the pressure slightly; in the years since she married it had left her hand only twice.

"Have you been sleeping well? You look a little worn out." Momoko sipped her tea.

"I'm fine mom."

"Where's are Vivio and Fate tonight?"

"I don't know." Nanoha did not miss the quirking of her mother's eyebrow. "I don't keep track of them every second." Nanoha took a long drink of her rapidly cooling tea and sat it down a little harder than she had intended. "I use to roam all over the place and I was a lot younger than Vivio..."

"You're father was in the hospital and it was hard trying to run the cafe..."

"...When I was Vivio's age I was already working with TSAB and going off world."

"Nanoha...you're so defensive." Momoko sighed.

"...because it feels like you're criticizing me."

Momoko sighed again. "I was just wondering where your wife..."

Nanoha winched.

"...was tonight. Fate hasn't been home in ages so I thought you two would be spending some time together before she goes off to another horrible place."

Nanoha clasped her hands together. Her fingers finding their way naturally to her ring.

"Much of the time when you visit you have half a dozen people in tow. Hayate and Yunno are with you sometimes. Then there's Lindy, Arf and Vita-chan and those two gay girls that were your students...I forget their names."

_Like that narrows it down..._

"I always know weeks in advance you're coming and tonight you just showed up all by yourself...so what's wrong?"

Nanoha stared at her hands. The words rising in her throat she choked them back again. Momoko was calmly drinking her tea and raking her eyes over her daughter. Nanoha's lips finally opened. "Mom...I'm pregnant."

Momoko's eyes widened ever so slightly and she adjusted her cup in her hands. The clock loudly ticked four times in the perfect silence of the room. "Congratulations! I didn't realize you were trying for a baby. I know you spoke a while ago about the matter...and I believe Fate mentioned adoption... What made you decide suddenly?"

"I'm getting older...and um...for Vivio's sake. I've got a brother and sister and I didn't want Vivo to be by herself. I've wanted a baby for a while now. You knew that."

"I see...How far are you along?"

_Gulp. _"About six weeks." _I haven't even thought about it. Is it six weeks? Four weeks?_

"So you had it done while Fate was away? What a brave girl."

"Yeah," Nanoha said softly, blushing filling her cheeks.

"So that is why you are filling out? Have you been getting morning sickness? I had the worse morning sickness with your brother. Everything set me off. I swear I ate nothing but crackers and toast for months at a time. You and your sister were easier, easier to deliver too, your first is always your worse. I was in labour for two days with Kyoya..."

"If I told you something would you disown me?"

"Haha whatever for? The thought of disowning my own child! Hahaha," Momoko voice rang out with soft gentle laughter. "The way the neighbours speak I should have disowned you already."

_What?_

"Akaike-oba-san came to the cafe about a week ago. Asked me how my son and daughter were." Momoko's jaw clenched. "She's known you since you were a toddler and she acts like you don't exist because that's what she would do if they had a homosexual child...I was cutting a cake and I'm lucky that Shiro slipped the knife from my hand."

"She was always nice to me."

"She still thinks she is being nice by not mentioning my pariah child."

Nanoha's eyes went back to contemplating her hands and sorry state of her nails. "I'm seeing Yunno now."

Nanoha could feel her mother's eyes digging into her and she didn't dare look back up. She couldn't shake the feeling she was sixteen again and getting caught...doing multiple things.

There were voices outside now moving closer. Nanoha didn't need to listen very hard to distinguish her father's voice nor her sisters.

"Momoko I'm home." Shiro called out from the front door. "Nanoha!" He walked into the room and kissed Nanoha on the top of the head. "My one and only daughter!"

"Dad are you still going on about that Father's Day card? I gave you one and that was months ago!" Miyuki crossed her arms.

"After I reminded you..." Shiro's eyes met Momoko's and he was silent. There was an unspoken conversation of nothing but quick glances and familiarity. "Come on Miyuki lets go do something...in the...umm...backyard."

"What? Why? I haven't seen sis in ages." Miyuki stammered as her father pushed her of the kitchen and through the back door.

"She'll still be here..." the door closed and there was silence again; nothing but the hum of the refrigerator and incessant ticking of the clock.

"You've divorced Fate?" She wore a blank expression.

"Well...we..we haven't divorced yet...but..."

"Did you lie to me about how you became pregnant."

"I...wasn't ready to tell you." There was no way to meet her mother's eyes now.

So you're having an affair."

Nanoha didn't like that word. The word burned. Maybe it was her mother saying it but she'd rather stick her hand in the kettle than hear it again. "Affair," to her sounded so planned and deliberate rather than something more spontaneous and lustful. _I didn't try to break her heart...it just happened._

"Nanoha?" Momoko glared at her as she waited for a response. She had her hands clasped in front of her on the table and sat their with perfect posture; she seemed so at ease. In contrast, her eyes were smouldering cauldrons.. "I think this may have been the last thing I expected to hear tonight. You broke that poor girl's heart."

"It's...complicated."

"Are you going to explain yourself? You came here to talk to me didn't you?"

"Fate's hasn't been home much these last few years...and then things kinda happened..."

"What happened?" Momoko's voice was loud enough it likely didn't matter that the rest of the family was outside.

"It doesn't matter. I love him."

"It does matter Nanoha and this doesn't sound like you at all. I figured you to be the last person to cheat on your partner." She shook her head and closed her eyes. "You were so in lovewith her...what happened?"

Nanoha sipped the scalding hot liquid to avoid making a reply and instantly regretted it.

"You were so sensible when you were younger, stubborn, but sensible."

Nanoha scrunched her eyes closed. _I keep getting these backhanded compliments!_ "I'm still sensible! I've had a falling out with Fate and now I'm seeing someone else."

Momoko was silent again has she considered this. "Have you tried making up with her?"

Nanoha's lips quivered. "I'm in love with Yuuno."

"Why don't you try getting on your knees with your head down low and pray that she'll take you back...bringing some flowers along wouldn't hurt either."

"Yuuno..."

"Remember when you were younger and Miyuki won that doll you wanted at the summer festival? You tried to say you were happy with your key chain. I remember it the same as it was yesterday, you looked at me with tears in your little eyes and sniffling and told me you couldn't wait to show it to the girls at school...that's just what you look like now. Go make up with her."

"..." Nanoha whimpered.

"...and you think that staying with Yuuno while you're still in love with Fate is going to make you happy? You're having a baby for Christ's sake...pardon my language."

"Mom...I...I don't deserve her."

Momoko got up from her chair and moved around the table. She hugged Nanoha to her chest and gently wiped the tears from her daughters eyes. "I don't see you two enough so I expect the next teaching break you get to stay for a while." She patted Nanoha on the hand and moved to the backdoor. "I wonder where your father's gotten to?"

"I have two days off in October."

"If Fate's not with you, you're not invited." Momoko glared and then yelled out to her husband again.

* * *

><p>Nanoha sat in the cab watching the signs go by has she rode back to her house in Cranagan. There was hardly any traffic and the homes she passed were all dark. <em>I should have called Vivio earlier...I left her a message so I hope she got it.<em>

"The new Avenger from Atoyot. Cranaganian engineering...what not **to love and cherish**. I mean "to love." Nanoha mumbled reading a passing billboard. The cab driver looked at her in the mirror but said nothing. She couldn't wait to get home and go to bed...for another sleepless night.

_Make up with Fate._ _Get on my knees and pray for forgiveness. _Nanoha frowned. Thinking of Fate playing with her baby, rocking it to sleep...a child that wasn't hers...a child that would bring back all these emotions over and over again...it was too painful to imagine. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Nanoha couldn't help but think what if things were the other way around; if the shoe were on the other foot so to speak. Every time Fate came home a little late she'd wonder if she was with the other person. Every kiss wondering where her lips were last. If she'd just zone out for a second, Nanoha would wonder if she were thinking of him. It was painful to think about it from that perspective and to think about what actually happened... _I can't put my Fate through that._

The house was in sight now but Nanoha opened a screen and checked her messages. _Maybe Vivio needs a ride _home...Nanoha scowled. She'd_ better be home and in bed and not out at this hour! _The only message was fromHayate and she didn't want to open it.

The cab came to a stop and Nanoha paid her fare and got out into the cold Mid Childa night. It was weird to go from cold to hot and humid back to cold again in such a short span of hours. Her house was completely dark which was something else odd for her.

Nanoha opened the door, took a step inside and flicked on the lights with her other hand.

Laying in the porch, her butt partially inside the closet, was Vivio with her school uniform crumpled and the jacket missing.

"Vivio..."

The door behind her swung open.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno panted resting against the door frame. "You scared me half to** death to us ****part**." Yuuno took a deep breath. "I saw the light on so I thought you might be home."

"It's 3:30." Nanoha laughed. Kicking off her shoes she walked into the house. "What are you stalking me?"

"That...that hurts. I worked late and I thought I come by and see if you were home. It seemed like you just disappeared this morning so I was worried."

Nanoha appeared again with a pillow and blanket. She crouched and gently tucked it under Vivo's head and threw the blanket over top of her.

"You're just going to leave her there." Yuuno gaped.

"I can't lift her anyway."

"Let me take her..."

"No way. You'll wake her up and I'm in no mood for a huge fight."

"You can't just..."

"She'll be fine. She'll wake up so sore and hungover tomorrow that she'll never want to drink again." She tucked the blanket underneath her to keep out the chills.

"...That's cruel."

"Are you staying or are you going home?"

"I have some food if your hungry." Yuuno walked into the kitchen and placed the take-out bag on the counter.

"Nyahaha. What part of 3:30 don't you understand." She knelt besides Vivio and ran a hand to her hair. She kissed her gently on the cheek and hugged her as tightly as she thought wouldn't wake her. Standing again she turned on the heat for the porch area and flicked off the light. "Good night sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

babbler: Rather than wait for who knows how long for the full 10,000 word chapter I've divided it into two. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The following is an announcement of the emergency broadcast system. Hurricane Yuunoha is scheduled to make landfall in the Cranagan area in the early morning hours. The storm , also going by the name of "Whatthefukareyoudoing" is classifed as a category 3 hurricane with moderate to strong wind speeds, high tides , and strong storm swells. Storm warning is in effect for the near future. The public is advised to limit any feelings of raging and hate while riding out the storm. Warm weather and clear skies are soon to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>Nanoha's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the far wall. There was a warmth in her bed she could somehow tell was a blonde but not correct sex as the one she hoped to wake up next to. Turning her head a little she could see him sleeping with his back to her. <em>We're like two strangers.<em> She couldn't say she'd ever woke up back to back with Fate; and with a full foot of bed space between them to boot. Back to back but pressed tightly together but not like this. Limbs intertwined, snuggled closely together, or just sleeping side by side they never had a chasm like was between her and Yuuno now.

_We didn't even sleep like this the first night we shared a bed._ Her cheeks darkened. _The first night we didn't sleep at all._

She tossed the covers back and stretched. The morning sickness usually took her by the hand at that point and led her to the bathroom but alas today it was absent. There was a odd sickly taste in her mouth; maybe from the takeout they had just a few hours before or maybe another symptom of her pregnancy. She bounded out of bed and gurgled some mouthwash in the bathroom. _I must remember not to mention this to Hayate or she'll have a field day._..._I don't even want to think about all the jabs about why I have a funny taste in my mouth._

Vivio's door was still open she noticed, coming out of the bathroom. She peaked inside but Vivio wasn't there. She descended the stairs and Vivio was in the exact same position and unmoved from the night before...and she was snoring even in the recovery position. Nanoha giggled and walked into the kitchen. It was still early but she'd have to wake Vivio for school soon...Yuuno too though his work hours were weird.

The porch stunk of alcohol from Vivio sweating the toxin from her body. _Vivio is going to be too sick to send off to school. Probably be best if I keep her out anyway with everything that's happened. _

"Good morning beautiful." Yuuno wrapped his arms around her from behind and smooched her on the cheek. A crisp refreshing smell wafting past her nose.

Nanoha leaned back into his hug. "It's nice you learned your lesson about morning breath kisses."

"Did you sleep well. It seems like you're in a good mood." Yuuno smiled and hugged her a little more tightly before finally letting go.

Nanoha walked to the fridge and opened the door. "Do you want some breakfast? I'm just going to have cereal." She felt Mr. Morning Sickness snicker. "Maybe just some toast." Nanoha grabbed the butter out of the fridge and pulled a loaf of bread from another cupboard. She dropped two pieces into the toaster and pushed down the switch.

"If you burn my toast like you usually do than you're going in the garbage." Nanoha glared at the appliance.

"Do you usually talk to the toaster?" Yuuno chuckled.

"Only when the television is mad at me. Nyahaha." Nanoha walked into the living room and pulled open the curtains. It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. Maybe I'll go for a run.

"Do...do we need to talk?" Yuuno fidgeted.

Nanoha stiffened. "No we don't. I've had enough talking the last few days." She moved to another window and opened the blinds.

"...but you haven't..."

"You might not have had enough talking but I have." She flung open the last set of curtains with curtain rod nearly crashing down on her in the process.

"Nanoha..."

"No stop. I need a mental health day! Do you know what I've been through in the last few days? Before Fate came home I didn't think I could ever feel worse about what I did to her and then she smiled at me with that brilliant breathtaking smile and I realized that YES, yes I could feel worse about myself than I already did. Then the other night..."

"So are we going to try to make this work."

Nanoha swivelled around on her heel and glared at Yuuno. "Do you think I would put myself and Fate through all this misery if I wasn't going to try to make this work? If I asked Fate to take me back she would...and then she'd suffer silently for the rest of her life wondering if I really loved her or if I'm still cheating on her. I want her to move on and be happy." She sighed. "I really am tired of talking about this."

"What if Signum or Hayate asks her hand in marriage?"

"Signum...Signum doesn't feel that way about her," _I think anyway, "_and Hayate is seeing someone."

"So do you love me," his voice broke, "or are you doing this to punish yourself or for the baby's sake or something like that?"

Nanoha reached out to take Yuuno's hands. "Of course I love you but Fate and I've been together for like twenty years so you're not going to get there in a few months."

"I've known you longer."

"Nyahahah...by what a week? Don't be jealous." She smiled at Yuuno, "...we've been friends for a long time but Fate and I..."

There was a groan and then shuffling in the porch area. After a few seconds Vivio appeared rubbing her hip with one hand and her shoulder with the other. She stretched out her arm and swivelled her leg, eyes tightly closed, and finally limped toward the refrigerator.

"Nanoha...don't be angry." Yuuno whispered. Nanoha watched her like a hawk. A scowl across her face and hands on her hips.

POP! Vivio jumped and she took a step back as the toaster ejected its contents. Breathing heavily, she opened the refrigerator door.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Nanoha said sweetly walking into the kitchen and placing her toast on a plate.

Vivio pulled the water jug from the fridge and poured herself a glass. She hesitated looking queasy then drank it in two long gulps.

"Where did you go last night?" Nanoha peaked back at her daughter over her shoulder has she buttered her toast.

Vivio pulled open the refrigerator door and placed the jug gently back on the rack and trudged out of the room, or rather she limped out of the room, grimacing as she walked.

Nanoha breathed in deeply and sighed. _I didn't lose my head for once and she wouldn't even talk to me...or maybe that's why I didn't lose my head. Still doesn't make me feel any better._ Nanoha carried her toast to the table and sat heavily in the chair. She stared out the window into the perfectly blue early morning sky.

"Are you staying home today." Yuuno sat to the table carrying a bowl of cereal.

"I might go. Get my brain off of things for a bit." _And thank Vita profusely for subbing for me out of the blue. _"Are you working nights now?"

"No...but I wanted to be there for you and that work still needs to be done."

"Awww." Nanoha couldn't help but smile.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Bang. Vivio dragged a large suitcase down the stairs. On her back was a pink book bag swollen to bursting with its contents. Draped over her shoulder was another large duffle bag that was itself quite full itself. She strolled to the porch pulling her suitcase behind her, hair untamed and greasy, and relying heavily on her right leg since the limp had not abated.

Nanoha's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly and she sat their frozen.

"Where are you going?" Yuuno jumped to his feet and jogged after her. "You have to get ready for school."

Vivio slid on her sneakers and glanced at her heels longingly before kicking them into the closet. She reached for her jacket and finding it absent, shrugged and reached a hand for the door handle. Yuuno reached her first, grabbing a hold of her shoulder, he spun her around. Her duffle bag was heavy and the sudden force on her shoulder caused a leg to shoot up in the air has she pivoted. Yuuno grabbed her and pulled her back to standing position.

"Where are you going?" He shook gently less she topple over again.

"Hmpf!" Vivio turned abruptly, suitcase tipping over, and swung open the door. Stopping briefly she set the suitcase upright again and hmpfed out the door.

"Vivio...Nanoha," he called into the house, "Vivio..." He stood there in the door sill watching Vivio trudge along with her suitcase, and its inadequate wheels, bouncing and swaying on every bump

He walked back to the kitchen. "You...you just let her go?"

Nanoha glared. "What do you wanted me to do? Scream at her on the lawn? I'm too tired to fight with her. I barely slept the last two nights...I just don't have the energy."

"But...she..."

"She's just going to Fate. It's not that big a deal."

Yuuno eyebrows raised and he slumped back in his chair. His mouth opened and he turned to Nanoha but the question on his lips remained there. He slumped further into his chair. _Wow. Now there's a wall of familiarity to surmount. _

_ "_Mmm. It's nice having unburnt toast for once."

Meanwhile, across town Hayate was sharing her bed with a blonde companion.

Hayate had been awake for some time though she kept her eyes closed. Going to the office early to get some work done was a common thing for her and this was the reason she had a nagging feeling like she forgotten something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She passed it off as just being used to getting ready for work at that hour.

_I wish Nanoha or Vivio had messaged me back or called me or something._ Fate had called her daughters friends but none of them knew where she was, or at least if they did, they weren't telling. _I hope she didn't do anything stupid._

She opened her eyes and two bright blue jewels were staring into her own.

"Good morning." Hayate nuzzled her girlfriend and in reply the other girl cuddled closer.

"You've been awake for awhile. What'cha thinkin about." Maydne opened her eyes to fight the sleepiness.

"I'm worried about Vivio and kind of thinking about relationships."

Maydne's head popped up and she looked into her lover's eyes. "Our relationship?"

"Relationships in general. What makes them last and what makes them fail. Why my girlfriends treat me like a stepladder."

Maydne's eyes widened. "I'm not...I don't think you're a stepladder."

"Haha...I wasn't thinking about you like that." Hayate kissed her on the forehead. "The stuff I told you last night about my friends...you know they've been together forever and then...POOF! Everything down the drain! No more relationship." Hayate sighed. "I think they're perfect for each other...the perfect relationship. They complement each other so well...and then POOF! I used to think that if kept trying maybe I'll find the right person for me, that complements me as well as Fate does Nanoha...and they're relationship blows up over a summer. I'm not getting any younger."

"I love you."

"I love you to. I've had so many crappy relationships so I'm glad I met you."

"Did that last girl really say she wanted a real relationship?"

Hayate's winced. "Yeah. That's what she said." _That hurt. _The words"real relationship" had branded themselves into her mind. To date someone for months and put their heart into a relationship and then they decide to have a "real relationship" which of course meant a heterosexual one.

"Guys are icky."

"Hahaha. Yep. Guys are very icky." Hayate gently disentangled herself from Maydne and sat up. "Now you've got to get your sexy little butt ready or you'll be late for work and I've got to go and make sure Fate is okay."

"Five more minutes."

"Get ready quickly and we might have some time for you know what."

Maydne sprang out of bed and raced for the bathroom.

"Haha. That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>Fate, unlike Nanoha or Hayate whom both had at least slept the previous night, did not sleep even a wink. Worry about Vivio and had kept her up late, and when that had finally eased thanks to Einhart, the grim specter of heart break ensured she still didn't get any rest.<p>

She rolled over, for what seemed to her, the millionth time that night and drew the blankets up around her. She tucked her arm under the rock hard pillow and tried to find a spot to rest her throbbing head that was comfortable. She reached out for the remote on the nightstand and let her hand hover there for several seconds before taking it and turning the television on.

The weather channel filled the screen. It would be hot today based on the forecast with perhaps heavy showers during the afternoon. Nanoha pointed to a high pressure system that would be centred on Cranagan for the next couple of days. She changed the channel. WST, she wasn't familiar with the channel or any channels after being away so long. A commercial for a new fast acting detergent. Nanoha put the white sheet with the spaghetti stain in the new detergent and it went away right away but when Nanoha...she changed the channel. This channel had some talk show she forgot the name of and there was a caption at the bottom of the screen saying, "Who's my baby's daddy?" and Fate flicked to another channel immediately. The next show she was familiar with. It was called Companions and Fate had multiple seasons of it on her device she watched while she was away. She didn't remember this particular episode though. Joey was talking to Chandler about his date but Nanoha kept interrupting them so he...Nanoha was there smiling amicably...Fate turned off the television.

The book laying on the bed wasn't much better. Reading for an hour she managed to turn two pages. The words were simply not stringing themselves together into sentences. She tried to pull herself out of her own thoughts and focus on the words but they were just ink and fibre and nothing more. This was besides the fact that her eyes closed has she tried to read but sleep did not find her.

She sat up, pulled herself out of bed, and trudged the short distance to the bathroom. She shivered, the bathroom was cold as an icebox, so she turned on the shower to warm up the room a bit. She unwrapped one of the tiny soaps the motel provided and put it in the shower and then made sure there was enough shampoo to wash her hair; the tiny bottle didn't hold very much.

"There's not even anywhere to leave my toothbrush." She looked down at the sink an its narrow ledge with no vanity. There wasn't even anywhere to put the soap to wash your hands except for a very small space next to the tap.

The room was warm now so she undressed and folded her clothes and put them on the bed. Walking back into the bathroom she hesitated and then locked the door. _Hayate might check up on me and she's stolen my towel before._ Checking the doorknob to make sure it locked a last time, she hopped in the shower.

It was a nice shower stall at least. There was no mildew or mould she could see and it was put together well. It looked like it was renovated since the last time she was there. It was nice back then, she remembered that Nanoha...she rubbed her face to distract herself.

She let the water wash over her enjoying its warmth. A hot shower was a luxury after washing with a tub or the cold showers of the last mission. She reached for the soap but her hand grasped only air. There was no soap holder in the bathroom unlike at home. The little shampoo bottle looked lonely too there all by itself. Nanoha usually...

She picked up the tiny soap and lathered up her wash cloth.

_I hope Vivio is okay._ She thanked the heavens that Einhart had the decency to tell her where Vivio was and what she was doing...not that she enjoyed hearing "I think she is very drunk." So Hayate broke the news and Vivio was distraught and got drunk? It was so cliche and so sad. Did she do it to spite Nanoha...or just because she just wanted a fun night out?

_My fingers are wrinkled already._ She shampooed her hair.

_Vivio better be behaving herself at school but Nanoha...Vivio will behave herself._ _ She's been so __confrontational and I imagine she knew about...poor girl._

Fate reached out clumsily to turn off the shower and grasped around for the...EEEK!...Cold water streamed down her front and she jumped back. Yesterday she had gotten water heated by the flames of hell itself and she swore she wouldn't make the mistake again. She glared at the tap. Her home shower was different and she could adjust it with her eyes closed. This one apparently hated her. Pushing back the curtains she stepped out onto the icy cold tiles and turned the shower off. The lever had to be pressed straight in and she made a careful note of it.

She picked up a towel and started drying off.

_Maybe I should start looking for another place._ She swallowed heavily. She wouldn't think about that right now.

She opened the door and stepped out in the room. It was getting humid already so she trotted over to the air conditioner and bent over to examine the buttons...she jabbed one...and then another...finally it droned to life.

"Good morning!"

Gripping her towel tightly to herself, Fate spun around. "You...you scared me." Her blush invisible after the hot shower.

"Sorry." Hayate lay on her stomach spread out on the bed with her head rested on her arms and eyes bright and sparkly. "I was just admiring the view."

Fate's blush was no longer invisible. She adjusted her towel and stooped carefully to take her clothes off the bed. She could feel Hayate's twinkling eyes watching her as she did so.

"I was hoping you run with me before it got too hot." Hayate sat up and swung her legs out over the side of the bed.

"I'm not in the mood this morning." She hadn't gotten any sleep and she had a headache.

"It'll make you feel better to get some fresh air." Hayate's hand shot out and snatched Fate's arm. "How about just a walk then? It's not like my tubby butt is cut out for running anyway."

"Hayate..." Fate sighed, readjusting the towel.

"Don't Hayate me! Come on! I need to get in shape and exercise is a cure for everything...except cancer...and HIV...and a whole bunch of other stuff...but..but you get the jest of it!"

"...but..."

"Well I need to burn some calories somehow so I guess I'm just going to have to tickle you until you submit to my will." A grin crept across her face.

Fate reared back and twirled her wrist which broke the hold. She was out of reach now and Hayate glared at her and looked placid.

"Remember the self-defence course we took in high school?" Hayate chuckled.

Fate nodded assent.

"You're going to need it." Hayate jumped to her feet and flung herself at Fate.

Fate's eyes widened and then she side-stepped, grabbed Hayate's arm and plied it behind her back. A light kick to the back of the knee and Hayate was on the ground with Fate astride her.

"F^ck..." She squirmed impotently. "Oh gross...the carpet smells like...oh yuck...Fate! Let me up!" She tried to push herself up with her free hand and kicked her feet.

"You promise no tickling?" Fate loosened her grip.

"I PROMISE NOTHING!"

Fate sat on Hayate's butt and re tightened the hold on her left hand. "This is a pet friendly motel."

"Ugh! Okay...I promise! I promise!"

Fate let go of the other girls arm and picked up the clothes she had dropped. Hayate flung herself from the floor and ran to the bathroom. Fate sat back on the bed and stirred uncomfortably in the towel waiting for the faucet to turn off and the sputtering noises wherein to stop.

Hayate finally emerged again with the front of her t-shirt speckled with water and her face still damp. "I still have the smell up my nose."

_I'm missing a sock._ Fate stood and looked around the floor and bed. _I'll just get another pair..._

Whump!

Hayate tackled Fate onto the bed. Fate didn't squirm and just lay there face down as Hayate mounted her in the same position as a few minutes before.

"Now who's on top?" Hayate smirked. She walked her fingers up Fate's back and relished as she felt a shudder go through the soft warm flesh at her fingertips. "Go for a run with me or this isn't going to be pleasant."

Fate made no response but to hug her sides tightly and clench her entire body.

"Is that's how it's going to be?" Hayate's nimble fingers found the sensitive skin of Fate's sides and she began to tickle, slowly at first, and then relentlessly. Fate's legs kicked out and flailed about and she shook and rolled about.

Knock. Knock.

"Mama?" A figure appeared at the door heavily laden with luggage and peered into the room. Her eyes widened has they met with Hayate's and her posture straightened. She bowed and closed the door behind her.

"Vivio!" Hayate tumbled off of Fate and ran for the door. Throwing it open she stuck her head outside and opened her mouth then thought better of it and ran to the little blonde head now seated on a bench. "Hey kiddo!"

"H...Hi." Wide open green and red eyes peered back at her. "I...um..."

"We weren't doing anything." Hayate tried her hardest not to yell. "Her towel just kind of fell off and...I was tickling her."

"Okay." Vivio breathed in deeply.

"Lets get your," Hayate picked up the duffle bag, "...bags...in...the...room."

"It's not that heavy." Vivio followed along with her suitcase and backpack.

The door had closed behind them and Hayate fumbled in her pocket for the key card.

"What's in here? Your collection of rocks?"

"Dildos."

"Urgk." The keycard fell to the ground followed by her keys and the bag with a thump. "Vivio..." _I've created a monster. _

Vivio slipped her own key card into the lock and pushed the door open. She squeezed by Hayate and went into the room. "You've heard me say worse...and it's pay back for making me walk in on **that**."

Hayate picked her things off the ground. "We...we weren't doing anything...and I have a girlfreind so **that **is completely off limits." Hayate slid the bag into the room and shut the door. "How did you get a key card."

"I just said my mom was staying her and they gave me one...said I looked just like her." She smiled brightly.

"Hmm."

Vivio looked cautiously around the room. There was no where for her mother to hide and the bathroom door was shut so that obviously was where she was. She flashed two thumbs up at Hayate and winked a most unsubtle wink. "Good job."

It was Hayate's turn for her eyes to widen and they did on cue. "We seriously weren't doing anything."

"You're seducing my mama and I think you'd be a great step-mama." Vivio shugged off her backpack and let it fall to the floor. She jumped at Hayate and hugged her tight.

_Crap. Crap! Double crap! She really doesn't believe me...do I have this type of reputation? I have to try again._ "Listen...I have a girlfriend and what you're talking about is cheating. I was only playing with your mom."

"You had lots of girlfriends and none of them last very long. I think mama is perfect for you." Vivio eyed her mother coming out of the bathroom and sprinted for her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Ugh." Fate reeled back at the force of the hug. If not for the wall at her back she would have fallen to the floor. "Good morning Vivio...why aren't you at..." Vivio looked pale and her hair was a mess. _One day home won't hurt especially after everything that happened._

"Mama." Vivio's eyes were wide and watery and her lips were shaking.

"I'm okay sweetheart." _I guess. "_Have you had breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." She sniffed and hugged her mother more tightly still.

"Why don't you have a shower? It'll make you feel better." _I'll talk to her about her drinking later._

"Okay." She loosened her hug but stayed there for several moments. Finally letting go she walked towards her luggage.

Fate plopped down on the bed besides Hayate. "Hayate..." Her face was red and her eyes were wet. "Are you crying?"

Hayate swatted at her eyes and rubbed them with her sleeve. "I...am...not."

"Okay." Fate watched her swipe at a tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong/"

"Nothing...it's just...Vivio said something...something painful." She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve again. "It's nothing really."

"Do you still want to run? I'll go with you." _I wish you'd tell me what she said._

"Okay."

Elsewhere in Cranagan...

Vita's office door was open and Nanoha peaked in. Morning instruction hadn't started yet so she was seated at her desk with a up of coffee in her hand and reading the display in front of her. Nanoha knocked lightly and Vita shifted her eyes to the doorway.

"Hi." Nanoha waved happily.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home and I'd cover for ya." She looked out at Nanoha with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm hoping work will get my mind off of things." She walked slowly towards Vita's desk with hands behind her back.

Vita looked at the time on the display. "Well it's about time I got started." She got out of her chair and downed the last of her coffee.

"What do you have planned for today?" Nanoha followed Vita to the door.

The pair walked down the hallway and several flights of stairs in silence. Nanoha watched Vita with the corner of her eyes. She looked tired and loose hair was poking out of her braids.

"I'm sorry for making you cover for me so suddenly." _She have had to spend some extra hours preparing since I didn't exactly leave something for her to follow._

"You're welcome."

Once again there was silence has they walked across the base to the training facility and up the stairs of a tiny observation deck. Nanoha eyed the students below and sighed. They were wearing casual clothes and looked more fit for a night out than training. She grit her teeth and stepped to the front of the platform.

"We're..."

Vita pushed her way in front. "Listen up! We talked about this exercise yesterday..."

"We haven't warmed up yet!"

"Too bad! You should be ready when you get here." She glared at them. "There are twenty devices in the ruins. Some have AMF, some fire back, and some are cloaked. You got two hours to destroy them all or I run you into the ground."

"Do we use our pairs..."

"START!"

The five of them jumped and started running. Three of them going off to the right and the other two, to the left. _It probably be better if they broke up again. Vince could work well on his own but they'll learn a lesson either way._ Nanoha smiled down at Vita. "There's no way they'll finish in two hours...those cloak orbs are hard for _me _to find."

Vita nodded.

"Nyahaha...so you're just planning on disciplining them?"

"They gotta learn sometimes you can't always win. You just gotta suck it up." Vita watched one of the screen that had popped up in front of her.

"That wasn't about me and Fate was it?" Nanoha huffed crossing her arms. "I don't want to talk about it. Hayate's been on my back..."

"**I** don't want to hear it." Vita shifted her attention to Nanoha for a second.

"Oh...sorry. I just though that you...It's refreshing someone respects me enough not to grill me on my problems." Nanoha bent and hugged Vita, pressing her cheek to the other girls face.

"Go home."

"What?" Nanoha jumped.

"Go home and come back when yer ready to work."

"...but I can help you."

Vita tapped away at the screen and popped up another that she did likewise with.

"Okay...but you're not going to kill any of them right?"

"Too much paperwork."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>The sun was hot on their backs as Fate and Hayate jogged through the small park near the motel where Fate was staying. Hayate wasn't huffing and puffing to the extent that she usually was and this made Fate smile. <em>Keeping Hayate talking made her forget her sore muscles.<em> She'd poop out sooner or later, because Hayate wasn't in the best of shape, but she was doing well so far.

"Do you want to know what Vivio said," Hayate asked with a quick glance at her running partner.

"Yes...but not if you do not want to tell me."

Hayate slowed to a walk and Fate followed suit.

"She said my relationships never last very long...so me and Maydne..." Her lips quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." Fate engulfed the sweaty Hayate in a hug. "I bet if you told her that she was insensitive she'd probably cry too."

"I know she didn't mean it like that...but it's the truth...and Maydne is leaving in a little while for training. She's going for four months...she just found out." Hayate brushed away a tear streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry Hayate. What are you going to do?"

"I...I...don't know. She could end up anywhere after her training and there'll be so many people around the same age as her...I don't know what to do."

"You still have plenty of time to figure that out. There's not much use dwelling on it." Fate started jogging on the spot and motion for Hayate to follow her. "Lets finish our run."

Hayate took a step forward and then they both began to jog.

"Don't worry about me Fate. You have enough to deal with."

"You're the one supposed to be consoling me."

Hayate pushed Fate playfully off the trail. "Well sooorrryy for crashing your pity party. What can Dr. Hayate help you with today?"

"Haha...I'm quitting my job."

Hayate stopped abruptly, tripping on a loose rock and nearly falling to her knees. "Are you serious!"

* * *

><p>Two months later:<p>

Yuuno whistled a song that he couldn't quite put the words to has he drove along in his car. It was 5:30 and he finished his work for the day and for once he wasn't working for16 hours or the night shift. It wasn't really the night shift but it seemed that way when requests came in around dinner time and forced him to stay at the library long into the night. Sometimes felt like he and Nanoha were like ships passing in the night. He parked his car in Nanoha's driveway and slowly got out and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful sunny day, hot but not overbearingly so, and a light cool breeze. It was supposed to rain later that night but Yuuno planned to be safely stowed away indoors for the rest of the night...unless Nanoha got some kind of craving for pickles and ice cream or something. _I wonder when __those start?_

He slowly walked up the pathway to the front door enjoying the weather and smell of...he paused and looked around. _Is something burning? Must be the neighbours barbeque or something. _He pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Something is definitely burning," he muttered to himself has he kicked off his shoes.

"Hi Fate how was your day?" Nanoha smiled at Yuuno, her eyebrows scrunched together a little. She was standing in front of the closed kitchen door.

"It was fine...what are you doing?" Yuuno eyed the kitchen door.

"Just cooking dinner." Her hand reached for the door handle and then shot back to her apron.

"Do you need me to open some windows?" he smiled crookedly and walked toward the living room.

Nanoha clasped her hands in front of her and chuckled. "Is it that strong?" She followed Yuuno.

"What was for dinner?" He opened the patio doors.

"'Was'? What do you mean 'was'?" Nanoha's cheeks puffed out and she marched toward the kitchen the threw open the door.

_It looks hazy with smoke in there...I better keep it to myself. Y_uuno put his shirt over his nose and walked into the kitchen. Nanoha was standing next to the trash bin looking cute in her pink apron and oven mitts and she was starting to show a little bit. Yuuno smiled and admired the tiny bump despite the stinging smoke in his eyes.

"'Was' was right. It's ruined." She pulled off her mitts and tossed them on the counter with a sigh, then pulled off her apron and hung it on the the little hook on the wall.

"Something on your mind?" Yuuno gently squeezed Nanoha's hand.

"What? No. I accidentally set the stove too high and then when I started at the laundry," she motioned about the room, "this happened."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Ask again and there will be one thing I'm less sure of... hehehe." Nanoha opened the latch for the kitchen window and pushed it open. "I haven't burned something in ages."

"What about..." Piercing blue eyes burned into his own. "Yeah...haven't burned anything in ages."

"I'm starving and...I stink of smoke!" She pulled off the front of her shirt and sighed.

"Lets eat out. We haven't had a date in a while. It's a beautiful evening."

Nanoha perked up at this and bounced toward the stairs. "Okay...but I need a shower first. Burnt meat smells the worst."

"Can I join you?"

"Nooo...showers are private time and I want to get in an out fast. I'm STARVING." Nanoha jogged across the upper level to her bedroom.

_I wish she'd talk about it with me._ He sighed deeply. _Is her pregnancy bother her? Is it..._

"You get ready too Fate. You can't wear that out to dinner." She poked her head out of the bed room door and closed it again.

Yuuno chuckled and then sighed even more deeply. _Doesn't take a genius to figure out what's on her mind._

Nanoha turned shower knob and let the water flow over her. It was hot in the laundry room and hotter still in the kitchen.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I BURNED IT!_ _Fate wouldn't have burned it. Pure incompetence too! Meat doesn't need sun temperatures to cook!_ She wrung her fists and thought better of punching the wall. That would bring Yuuno banging on the door and worrying about her.

Gurgle! Gurgle! Gurgle!

_You're right tummy-chan I need to speed things up this is supposed to be a fast shower_. Nanoha grabbed the shampoo bottle, dumped some in her hand, and lathered up her hair. _The house is going to __smell gross for days...I'll worry about that later. _

She rinsed her hair, scrubbed herself, and jumped out of the shower and quickly got dressed.

She liked showering and wished she had more time to enjoy it. The feel of warm water on her body and just letting her mind go blank until her fingers got wrinkly. It couldn't beat a bath but it came close.

Her little black dress fit nicely. She turned to look at her backside and with a wiggle of her butt, turned to the side. Her baby bump was obvious in the dress, still small, but there was no denying it was there. She touched it tentatively and...and..._My boobs are bigger!_ She cupped her breast then turned to the side. _That's why I've been uncomfortable... ARGG! Buying bras is such a pain!_

"You look stunning." Yuuno appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her hips and running his hands forward and over her belly. "...stunning." He nibbled her ear lobe and has she leaned back into him, kissed her on the cheek.

"My boobs are bigger," she pouted.

"Ha ha ha. What?"

"I was sitting in my desk today and wondering why my bra was so uncomfortable...it's my favourite...and now I know. My boobs got bigger because I'm pregnant."

"I don't know what to say."

"It's your fault jerk! I hate buying bras."

Yuuno pointed Nanoha toward the door and pushed her slowly forward. "Lets go before it starts to rain."

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you for this." She took a couple of steps forward. Her eyes dropped to his midsection and she stopped in her tracks. "Green belt?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like it's lime green...don't look at me like that!"

"Your belt is supposed to match your shoes and you don't have a green pair of shoes...if you do...and in that colour...we're through," she smirked, eyes twinkling.

Yuuno shrugged. "This is my only belt."

Nanoha walked back toward her closet. "What colour are your shoes? I might have a belt that fits your girly waist."

"They're black." He couldn't help but admire her backside has she bent down to look in the drawers in her closet. _She's getting more shapely...I'll keep that to myself._

_ "_Come on Fate help me look." She pointed across to her bureau. "Try the top drawer."

* * *

><p>"So you bring your pregnant wif...girlfriend to a restaurant called 'The Hippopotamus'. Kinda feels like a veiled insult Yuuno-chan," Nanoha couldn't help but smirk has Yuuno's face lost its colour.<p>

"What! No! I...I come here sometimes and I like the food."

"I'm kidding." _Mostly._

"You don't look like you're kidding...have you been dwelling on that since we came in?"

"Haha. No. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that."

Yuuno breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his fork and began eating merrily again.

_It's raining now._ Nanoha thought looking out through the large restaurant window. _Hopefully it won't be so hot tomorrow._ She shivered. It was cold and she wished someone would turn down the air conditioner a notch. She hadn't brought a sweater since it had been too hot when she left. _I wish Yuuno had his jacket._

Nanoha looked around the room. It was a nice place. Not nearly as nice as Chez Pierre, but nice none the less. The hardwood floors were white oak, scuffed, but it gave them character rather than detracting from the places atmosphere. The walls were painted a dark red and lined with pictures and paintings. The ceiling was bare with multiple fans descending from it. The center of the room had tables with two diving walls separating the room into four sections. There were comfortable looking booths with leather cushions along the outside walls.

_Nothing special but nice enough._ Nanoha looked around once more before resting her head on her elbow and then thinking better of it, placed her hands in her lap.

Yuuno looked forlornly at the mussels laying in his plate amongst the remnants of his pasta. He glanced up at Nanoha and then scooped it into his mouth. He hesitantly swallowed with a grimace.

"Do you want them?" He looked plaintively at Nanoha.

"You don't have to eat them," Nanoha snickered. _Same expression has Vivio when I made her eat carrots when she was a little girl._

"It'll feel like such a waste if I don't." He stared back down at his plate.

"While you're being a dummy I'm going to the girls room." She placed her handbag over her shoulder then stood and stretched a little.

She walked toward the back of the restaurant. There weren't many people here now. A person in a booth by himself near the entrance and two women...two blondes...Nanoha stopped abruptly.

_"_Fate and Vivio," she whispered to herself. The two were seated on the same side of a booth and their blonde hair positively glowing from large light shining down on them from far above.

Vivio was excited about something. She was talking and motioning about the room with her hands and bouncing in her seat. Fate was smiling and resting on her elbow has she listened to her daughter, occasionally taking a sip of her drink.

Nanoha floated along to the bathroom smiling happily, pushed open the door and drifted in. The sharp overpowering smell of lemon cleaner hit her in the face and filled her lungs. Her stomach flip-flopped then flop-flipped. She flung open the door and stepped back outside, her face already flush and dripping with sweat. Nanoha leaned against the opposite wall and breathed in deeply and then out again.

"Nanoha?" Are you okay?" Hayate appeared from the bathroom.

"Just a little queasy." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

"Lets go in the bathroom." Hayate took a hold of Nanoha's hand.

"No...the cleaner smell is too strong."

"Give me a sec." Hayate let go of her hand and walked back in.

_I have such terrible luck. I feel a little sick so I go to the bathroom and the bathroom makes me feel even worse..._

A firm hand pressed a cold damp cloth against Nanoha's forehead. "That should make you feel a little better."

"Thank you." She took the cloth and moved it around her face and then back to her forehead. "How did you managed to stay in there?"

Hayate turned to one side and glared at the bathroom door. "I have a bit of an headache now from it...I think you're a little sensitive 'cause your pregnant."

Nanoha dabbed her face once more than finally opened her eyes. "I feel better now already."

"I was thinking about complaining about the bathroom and seeing your green face I definitely will...Are you sure you feel better?"

"I'm okay."

Hayate's scanned the restaurant, her eyes narrowing slightly when they fell upon the back of Yuuno's head. "On a date with your boy toy?"

"Yeah...are you here with anyone?" Nanoha tried not to grimace; being sick made it harder.

"Fate and Vivio...I promised Vivio I'd take her out if she got A's on her report card."

"Oh...I see. I haven't seen that yet."

"Ah...I don't want my food to get too cold...so see you later." Hayate sped off toward their booth.

Nanoha watched Hayate leave with a sigh and dabbed her face again with the cloth. She glared at the bathroom door and then turned on her heel to march back to her table.

_I have to remember to give this back._ She folded Hayate's handkerchief and placed it in her handbag. She slowed her pace and cast an eye towards where her friends were sitting.

Vivio was quiet now and happily munching on what looked like the linguine pasta and mussels Yuuno...was probably still finishing. _I wonder what Vivio would say if she knew they ordered the same thing? S_he couldn't see what Fate was eating but it looked to be a soup of some kind. She was sloshing her drink absentmindedly in one hand, and smiling at Hayate seated across from her. Hayate had forsaken her fork in favour of chopsticks-she'd probably brought with her- to eat her pasta and was smiling just a tad to brightly.

Nanoha gritted her teeth.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuuno turned in his chair. His plate was empty now. "I like to go for an ice cream...there's a place on the corner."

"Ugg...I'll pass. My stomach is a little upset."

"Then lets head home if you're not feeling well." His shoulders slumped has he got out of his chair.

"I'll go with you if you want one but I won't be having any." Nanoha linked her arm in Yuuno's and they walked toward the entrance. "You're paying right." Nanoha batted her eyes.

"Already did," Yuuno said with a smile.

"Aww. How sweet." She couldn't help but glance back at the booth by the window. Her chest had a hollow feeling watching them eat. A chapter of her life was ending...had already ended? She shook the thoughts from her head.

The ice cream place was named DeZZerts and was only a very short walk from the restaurant and a total ripoff of a big chain fast food place right down to the font.

Nanoha seated herself near the entrance and let Yuuno go to the counter and order. She didn't feel like an ice cream at the moment and didn't want the temptation. She stared out the window at the the cars passing by and the occasional pedestrian.

"Lets go." Yuuno patted her on the back.

"That was fast."

"No one is here and I only wanted a medium cone." Yuuno's cone was dipped in chocolate and Yuuno bit its tip off. He pushed open the door and let Nanoha go ahead of him. "It's so good. I haven't had one of these in forever."

Nanoha unhooked her arm from Yuuno. "If you tease me with that thing I'm going to toss it..."

"Is that Fate?" Yuuno pointed at a blonde headed lady waiting at the cross walk in front of the restaurant for the light to turn.

The pair approached Fate has she waited patiently. Their car was parked just up the street. _There's no stalling this._

"Hi Fate." Yuuno waved with a smile.

Fate turned slowly, and more slowly still, raised her hand to greet them. The corners of her lips upturned.

"Were you eating here too?" Yuuno motioned toward The Hippopotamus.

"Yes."

"All by yourself?" There was concern in his voice, he was trying to hide it, but it was there.

"No. Vivio and Hayate are still inside. I was going to bring the car around to pick them up."

"...Okay." Yuuno fidgeted and turned to Nanoha.

"Um...It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Nanoha smiled warmly.

"The light has turned. I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Nanoha and Yuuno said in unison. They turned to each other with a sigh.

SCCCCCCREEEEEEECHHHHHHH! A red sporty car careened around the corner and headed for the crosswalk. The driver slammed on the breaks has he neared it and its sole pedestrian. The back end swung forward from the momentum of the sharp turn and the car barrelled sideways at the crosswalk.

"FATE!" Nanoha screamed. She found raising heart already in her hand and she formed it into its staff form. "FLASH MOVE!" Her vision went blurry and she crossed the several meters to Fate in an instant. _I need to..._Fate disappeared.

Nanoha skidded to a stop on the opposite sidewalk. The car sped threw the crosswalk right where Fate had been standing and pinballed off a parked car. The driver stomped on the gas again and his tires squealed and he sped away.

"FATE!"

"I am fine," Fate said standing at the edge of the sidewalk. She deactivated her barrier jacket and took a deep breath.

In a move that rivalled her Flash Move, Nanoha shot forward and crushed Fate in a hug. "That scared me half to death...I'm so glad you're okay." Nanoha nuzzled her face in the familiar neck.

"I'm fine." Fate dropped her gaze from the direction the car had gone and red eyes stared into blue. Like two positive ends of a magnet meeting, they repelled away from one another and both stepped back. Fate turned her back to Nanoha and walked up the street.

Nanoha deactivated her barrier jacket and stepped up to the crosswalk for the light to turn again. Nanoha found herself turning back towards Fate, who was leaning against her car now with a screen open, most liking making a report to the police. The light turned and she quickly crossed over to sit on a bench besides Yuuno. Yuuno was still garbed in his barrier jacket and he was resting with his elbows on his knees.

"My heart is still racing...You never expect things to happen like that."

"I'm exhausted now. I hope they find that guy..."

"You were thinking of blasting him with Starlight breaker weren't you."

"I was not...I wouldn't have gotten it off in time...you can't predict where the car is going to go when the beam hits it." _Maybe a shield spell on Fate but that could have killed the driver when he smashed into it and I still might not have gotten it off in time._

"So there would have been something left of the car after the beam hit it?"

Nanoha sighed deeply and punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Lets go to the car and make our own police reports while it's still fresh in our heads."

* * *

><p>The next day 8:15pm:<p>

Fate lay on her sofa with a video call to Arf open.

"So um are you still an enforcer?" Arf puppy form was too cute to look pensive.

"Yes. I'm just doing different work than before because they hope to get me back...I told you last time we talked."

"Sorry...it's hard gettin stuff through my tough skull." She paused for a second. "I'd love to see the look on his face when you quit."

"He just stared at me blankly then said 'you can't quit'. Then we talked for an hour and now I'm working as an enforcer in a slightly different capacity...I'm sure I've told you this too."

"I just want you happy."

"I know."

A door opened in the background on Arf's end and shuffling and voices filled the audio of the connection. Arf looked off to one side as someone spoke to her. "I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too." The connect went to static and Fate sat up and stretched. She picked up the book she had laid on the coffee table when Arf had called and picked up where she left off.

There was a knock on the door. A very light knock. A knock so light if Fate hadn't just started reading again she wouldn't have heard it at all. She laid the novel down on the coffee table and walked toward the door. Fate peaked through peephole.

_Huh?_ Fate froze to the spot. Outside there was a woman rolling from the ball of her foot to her heel and looking like a stiff breeze could send her flying away. Fate opened the door.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Nanoha smiled has best she could despite the white pallor of Fate's face and heavy sigh that escaped her lips.

"Sure." Fate led the way toward the living room.

It was the first time Nanoha had been inside and she scanned over the apartment. It was was smaller than she expected but then there were only the two of them so they didn't need much space. To her left was the kitchen which she could see was tiny but not much of the details has she passed. To her left down the hallway were Vivio's and Fate's room's and the bathroom. The living room was situated off the kitchen. The furniture was crisp and new and the smell of paint was still in the air. The hardwood floors looked especially shiny.

Nanoha took a seat on the sofa and reclined into its leathery recesses. "I was hoping Vivio would be here."

"She is on a date," said Fate taking the rocker-recliner diagonally across from Nanoha.

Nanoha pouted. Fate was the furthest from her she could get in the room without moving to another room or sitting on the balcony. "On a school night?"

Fate narrowed her eyes. "Yes but I expect her back any minute now."

_Cracking the whip Fate?_ Nanoha's face whitened. _Thank you heaven above I didn't say that out loud. How could I think that after what Fate has been through with her mother! _"So...hmm...how are things?" _My face is definitely burning red._

"I'm fine." Fate shifted her hands in her lap.

"How's work?" Nanoha tried to smile. _I would have loved to see the look on that old fogey's face when you said you quit._

"It is different but I enjoy it." Fate reached for her book on the coffee table but thought better of it and simply rocked in her chair. "I'll be helping with a outreach program for Cranagan this week."

"Are your co-workers still the same people?"

"Mostly."

The outside door swung open and banged closed. "Mama I'm home! You'll never believe where..." Vivio froze to the spot upon seeing Nanoha shyly waving at her. "We went to the water park. I thought that place was a dive but they must of did supremo work on it cuz it's so nice now!"

"Did you have a good time with...," Fate looked at the ceiling in thought, "It rhymes with corpse right?"

Vivio's shoulders fell. "Wow...What a way to remember it...but I'm not telling you what his name is. I told you a dozen times!"

Fate chuckled, "I'm sorry honey. Nanoha wanted to speak with you." She motioned towards the woman on the sofa attentively watching her daughter and hanging on Vivio's every word.

"Vivio..."

"Mama? Do you know what I did with the flavoured condoms? I need them for the next date and I can't find them...you know...the second date is the blowjob date." Vivio grimaced. Her Fate mama went comatose while her other mother's mouth just hung open. "We'll I'm off to do my homework." She kissed Fate on the cheek and walked the ten feet to get to her room and closed the door. The lock clicked into place and then there was silence.

Nanoha sunk again into the recesses of the chair. _Where did my darling little girl go?_

"So...why do you two look like someone died." Hayate appeared on the couch besides Nanoha. "And why is Nanoha even here?" She used her mind link to ask Fate.

"She wanted to speak with Vivio," Fate said aloud.

Nanoha sat bolt upright. "Fate must love you showing up out of the blue like this without even knocking."

_Look who's talking! _"I did knock. Twice even. I always come over to hang out."

"Gah." Nanoha looked away. "You don't come over to hang out with me."

"No I don't." Hayate smirked.

"You're being a bitch." Nanoha crossed her arms.

"It comes naturally to me. We have that in common."

Fate sighed and picked up a magazine from the caddy besides her chair. It was difficult to find paper magazines, though they still had a niche, what with everything able to be viewed on devices now. It was a home decorating magazine Fate couldn't remember why she bought but probably had something to do with choosing paint colours...or maybe it was the cupboards. She opened it up and flipped through a few pages. There was an article about choosing draperies but she decided to leave that till later if she couldn't sleep. The next article was on maintaining her deck and she wasn't interested in decks. The whole things was just a mass of words to a racing mind.

They were still arguing...

Thump! Fate dropped the magazine on the coffee table harder than necessary. "Behave yourself Hayate."

"Whaa..." Hayate turned wide-eyed at her friend.

"...and Nanoha,Vivio does not wish to speak with you so please leave."

Nanoha's blushed and turned her eyes toward the floor. "I wanted to ask Vivio to spend some time with me but she won't answer my messages."

"I'll tell her."

._..but please leave. _Nanoha cringed at the unspoken words weighing heavily in the air. She got to her feet and walked slowly toward the door, she slipped on her shoes, and with a small halfhearted wave, was gone again.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Assertive Fate is very sexy." Hayate smiled wryly at her friend. "...so...ouch." She jumped as Fate's fingers met her side. "Oh...did Vivio say something again."

"I'm sorry for pinching you...Yes she did."

Hayate backed away, moving towards Vivio's room. "I'll talk to her." She pounded her fist loudly on the door. "This is TSAB! Please open the door and come out with your hands over your head. I'm authorized to use lethal force!"

The door swung open revealing Vivio laying on her bed with her chemistry book. She idly flipped through a few pages. Hayate stepped inside and closed the door.

"So what did you say this time kiddo?"

"There no way I'm telling you! You're going to laugh at me and then torment me about it forever." She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow.

Hayate rolled over Vivio and lay by her side on the bed.. "Your mamas don't like you saying things like that...and I know you just want to be like your super cool Autie Hayate...but I get myself in trouble too ..."

"People still say 'cool'?" A red eye twinkled at Hayate.

_Urk!_ "...don't say stuff like that around your mamas." Hayate did her best to sound stern.

"I didn't want to talk to Nanoha-mama so I said _it_ and she couldn't scream at me because Fate-mama was there."

"...but that's not the mature thing to do. You should have just told Nanoha that you didn't want to talk to her...I mean be more polite about it because she's your mama...but tell her that instead of trying to shock her. She raised you so be good to her even if it hurts." Hayate put her arm around her niece.

"Hmm," Vivio mumbled.

"I...I really really want to know what you said!" Hayate poked her in the side.

"I..."

Poke.

"Stop..."

Poke.

Vivio whispered what she had said into Hayate ear. For a brief moment Hayate was transported back nearly a decade.

_Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha were seated to the Takamachi kitchen table drinking tea. A pitter-patter of little feet brought six year old Vivio, in her nightgown and holding her bunny, to Hayate's side._

_ "Hiya Vivio." Hayate looked down as Vivio grasped her sleeve with her tiny hands. Vivio tugged on Hayate sleeve again and she followed the little girl to her room. "What is it?"_

_ "What does..." she pulled Hayate down to her height and whispered in her ear. "...mean?"_

_ Vivio was getting to big, and her back protested, but Hayate scooped Vivio up in her arms and hugged her tightly. In another couple of years...maybe couple of months, she'd have no hope of holding Vivio in her arms. She smiled brightly and hugged her again._

_ "Something bad people say when they get mad."_

_ "...!Vbxo bad for saying it?"_

_ "He heard someone say it and doesn't know what it means. He probably thinks it makes him seem cool."_

_ Vivio hugged her bunny and rested her head on Hayate's shoulder. It was close to her bedtime..._

"Hayate you're grinning like a moron just like I said you would." Big Vivio glared.

"It's not that...I can't believe you said that in front of your mamas. Signum and Shamal would have died if I said that when I was your age." _ Not to mention Vita and Zafira._

"You better not torment me about it."

"I won't...I promise."

"You look like the Cheshire Cat." Vivio buried her head under the pillow.

"It's not that! I just remember my little Vivio telling me the bad words she heard in school." Hayate sighed. "You were so cute...what happened to you."

"Get out of my room!"

Hayate found herself standing in front of Vivio's door again with it now firmly locked. She cast a eye toward the living room and her chest tightened at the glare she was getting.

"I didn't make things worse I swear!" Hayate plopped down in the arm chair besides Fate's recliner. "She just said it to shock Nanoha...I forgot to ask if it's true or not."

"Hayate you suck at this," Fate giggled.

"I'm a little distracted. She opened a picture and shifted it so Fate could see. "I was looking through some pictures..."

In the picture Maydne, with dirt on her cheeks and messy hair, was squished together with a number of other girls posing for the camera. It looked like the photo was taken deep in the forest.

"The brunette on the right...she's in every one of Maydne's pictures...every single one."

"It's difficult being away from home and by yourself like that so maybe she just made a few close friends." Fate patted Hayate's hand tenderly.

"I convinced her to put things on the back burner while she's at camp and if she still wants me back when she comes back...I'll be very happy. I feel like such a hypocrite because I did that because I thought it might be better if she fell in love with someone her own age and now I'm all bent out of shape because of some stupid pictures!"

Fate got out of her chair and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine, took down two glasses, and filled each. She went back to the living room and pressed the glass into Hayate's hand. "Trust her, she's a good girl." Fate did her best to keep the smile on her face.

"...drinking on a work night?" Hayate eyes went from the glass to Fate and back again. "I'm not complaining." She took a taste and sunk back into the chair.

"I wasn't expecting Nanoha tonight."

"Haha. It was so awkward sitting there with you two...I can see why you wanted a glass of wine." Hayate swirled the red liquid. "How about a toast...hmm...a toast to better luck in love."

"What kind of toast is that?"

The two clinked their glasses and took a taste.

"I don't know smarty pants...you come up with one," Hayate grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Haha...how about 'more wine, less whine.'"

* * *

><p>Alternatively for the toast I was going to use: To sweethearts and wives...and may they never meet, but it didn't fit with the story well enough.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Shorter chapter this time. I hope you'll enjoy it as a segue to more things to come.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was seated in her office behind her desk. She was in a blissful state just beyond consciousness. It would be at least another hour before she began work and she intended to capitalize on every second of it.<p>

The door crept open a inch and Vita peaked inside. With a sigh, she threw open the door and stomped into the room. "Did you forget our meeting sleepyhead?"

"Whaat meeting," Nanoha yawned, eyes still closed.

Vita gritted her teeth. "The one we've been working on all week. It was your idea to have it first thing in the morning because you said that's when you felt the best."

"Hmm."

Vita walked across the room grabbed the chair, aimed it for the door, and started pushing.

"Vita...we have time. Let me sleep." She didn't move.

"The meeting is at 8:30. That's 25 minutes from now. Are you going to show up sleepy and yawning and rubbing your eyes? What would Hayate say?"

Nanoha sat up and rubbed her face. "Okay. Okay. I guess we do need to get the room ready."

"Did you even check if that room has projection equipment?"

Nanoha pulled herself out of the chair and stretched. "Raising Heart can project it. We don't need the equipment."

"So, project it on a wall? It's gonna be hard to see."

"Nyahahah...I guess you're right. Lets go check the room."

"I already did and you should have too." Vita smirked. "Get your stuff ready and hurry up."

Nanoha grabbed a folder from her bookshelf and walked toward the door. "I think I could have gotten 10 more minutes sleep if you have time to tease me."

They walked out into the hallway and headed for one of the conference rooms overlooking the lobby.

"10 minutes sleep isn't going to do ya much good. Might as well use it to make sure everything is fit to go. Why are you so tired anyway?" Vita head jerked to one side. "If it's...I don't want to know about it."

"No, it's...I haven't been sleeping well. I keep waking up every couple of hours and then it takes forever to get back to sleep." She stifled a yawn. "I think it's because I'm pregnant...maybe it's stress. I have a lot of stress."

Vita was silent and Nanoha couldn't help but look down at the shorter girl and wonder what was going through her head. Vita was staring straight ahead and her mouth was closed tight in what looked like an unhappy expression. Nanoha sighed inwardly. _Is she thinking about Fate and I? That I'm the cause of my own stress?_

"Maybe my body is preparing me for the baby when I'm going to be up every few hours feeding it and everything."

"Maybe," Vita scowled.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today Vita-chan?" Nanoha tried to pat her on the head but Vita pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Vita-chan! Please tell me what you're thinking!" Nanoha put her hand on Vita's shoulder and shook her gently.

"You're pregnant. You've been talking about having a child fer a while but you're not happy."

"Haha...I'm happy." Nanoha did her best to smile.

"If you say so." Vita shook her head. "Crap. Forgot my file. I don't want to hear a word from you!" She raced off down the hall.

"Okay." Nanoha waved after her. She leaned against a railing and looked out over the lobby area. There were only a handful of people below and the large space was eerily quiet has they stood stiffly waiting.

"I left some stuff at my old office so I'll be back in an hour or two." Came a voice from somewhere below.

_ I'm not the only one disorganized this morning._

The two girls that were waiting patiently suddenly stood much more stiffly and saluted. A woman with a blonde head of hair walked toward them said something quietly and the two rushed off.

"Is it weird being saluted like that?" A skinny woman with cropped pink hair woman came into view.

Nanoha couldn't hear the reply. She winced. _I shouldn't be paying attention to this. _Her eyes were naturally drawn to her old friend and she could help but admire her form from afar. The pink haired woman was speaking more quietly now and Nanoha couldn't hear her.

"See you then." She brushed her hand against Fate's and jogged out the door.

Nanoha inhaled sharply. There was a weird indescribable sensation all over her body; a sinking feeling. She shook her head and rubbed her face.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Vita appeared besides Nanoha at the railing. "What happened?" She peered out over the side. "Oh...I see."

"Haha...What did you see? Lets go to the room." Nanoha clasped her hands behind her back and walked backwards beckoning her friend.

"You should have gone in without me." She paused for a second. "Are you two still speaking?"

"We are but we aren't...don't look at me like that...I mean," she sighed longer and deeper than she meant too, "we aren't friends anymore."

Vita just eyed her and followed her toward the fancy wooden door of the boardroom. The door beeped has Nanoha approached and she turned the door handle and it opened effortlessly. Inside was a newly renovated room with a mid-sized solid wood elongated table, a small counter for coffee and refreshments, and a coat rack.

Nanoha eyed the chairs with a smile. The were leather, brand new, and a whole different price bracket then her own office chair. _I bet I could get a good nap in one of those._

"See Vita? Nothing to worry about. They have projection screens and the equipment too."

"I know. I already checked. You would have slept right through the meeting."

"Mou. I would have remembered." She crossed her arms and tossed her file onto the table.

"You were sound asleep. How the heck were you going to remember?" Vita pushed a button to lower the screen and slipped a small chip into square device next to it.

"Nyahah...don't be mean." Nanoha pulled out a chair.

"Don't sit!" Vita barked.

"I'm not allowed?" Nanoha pouted. "We still have fifteen minutes."

"They'll be here soon. Get the coffee ready...and have some yourself. You better not fall asleep!" She pushed a couple buttons on the little device and the front page of their presentation appeared.

Nanoha chuckled and walked over toward the refreshment stand. She opened the cupboard beneath it and took out a tin of coffee grounds. It felt distinctly light. She placed it right back where she found it.

"Be back in a second." Nanoha raced out the door. _Crap!_ She ran down the hallway and into the small break room they used.

"Good morning." There were several of her coworkers seated around the table.

"Oh...ah...good morning." He eyes seized on the tin of coffee grounds sitting on the counter. "Can I borrow this? I'm doing a presentation and some of the big wigs will be there and there no coffee in the boardroom...I nyahaha forgot to check."

"That's fine."

"I'll make up for this!" She grabbed the tin.

"There's no water in that room either."

Nanoha twirled around. "Whaat?"

"You need water to make coffee and there's no sink or anything in that room."

"Oh poop." She sighed.

"There's a four litre jug in the fridge so take that."

Nanoha opened the fridge and pulled out the large bottle of water. "Thank you." She raced for the door. _That was so much easier than I expected._ She ran into the boardroom, nearly colliding with the door, and started scooping coffee into the machine and then poured in the water...she tried to ignored Vita satisfied smirk.

"Check the other cupboard."

She crouched and opened the cupboard door. Two tins of coffee grounds and two jugs of water sat inside along with new filters and a pack of Styrofoam cups. There was also a kettle, teabags, sugar, and cream. "You made me run around for nothing?"

"You're awake now aren't you?" She hoisted herself up onto the edge of the table. "They'll be here soon."

Nanoha took out the rest of the things and placed them on the stand and made sure the kettle was boiling.

"Good morning ladies." Captain Hackbar appeared at the door and walked directly for refreshment stand. "I was hoping you'd have coffee!"

"Nyahah...it's good and hot."

Nanoha opened her file and separated them into her categories. There were handouts, her speaking points, some things Vita wanted, and a hard copy of the presentation. They'd decided to divide the presentation in half with Vita doing the first part. It seemed dumb to switch speakers constantly so they just divided the work. Nanoha scanned through her points once more.

_They're all here now._ Nanoha silently counted heads while they milled around the coffee machine. She walked toward the door and stepped into the hallway and looked down it's length. It was completely deserted after the morning rush couple of minutes beforehand. She closed the door and unlocked it.

The big wigs took this has a sign to be seated and took their places around the table.

"Nanoha, control the slideshow for me," Vita said through mind link.

"Hehe...can't do it yourself?"

"It's annoying."

"Sure...hehe."

Vita stepped up onto a little stand she had prepared to add a foot to her height. "You each have in front of you the nitty gritty of what we've been doing the past six month with our recruits."

_Whoops! I forgot to hand those out for her._

Nanoha liked Vita's presentations. They were blunt and to the point and always adhered to the timetable. _I always go over 15 minutes._

They were reading down through the first page of the handout and listening attentively to Vita. For some reason, maybe it was the brash personality, maybe it was the stern voice, and mean glare, that no one ever had questions for Vita. _Plenty of questions for me though...that why I always go over. _She sighed.

There was a quiet knock on the door and it slowly opened.

"Sorry I am late." Fate stepped into the room and saluted. "I was under the impression this meeting was tomorrow."

"That was my fault. I apologize." A older balding man said with a smile.

Fate whispered an apology to Vita and walked toward the back of the room followed by a wide eyed young woman with bright pink hair. They took the last two remaining seats.

Nanoha's eyes shifted to the new arrivals. Fate's face and neck were red and in contrast to her normally neatly combed hair, it was a mess. She leaned back against her chair and breathed in deeply.

The pinked haired girl whispered something to Fate. Nanoha watched with interest as she turned Fate's chair so she was facing her a little more and taking a hold of her shirt, fastened her uppermost buttons and straightened her ruffled collar.

Nanoha clenched her hands tightly together under the table and did her best to keep a scowl from her face. She turned her attention to the young woman at Fate's side. The girl, Nanoha figured could be no more than twenty, had pink hair and a pixie haircut. She was wearing a black blazer over a white shirt with white vertical stripes.

"Nanoha." Vita's voice sounded in her head.

"Hmm?"

"Slideshow. Keep with it!"

"Oh sorry," she said aloud blushing deeply as nine pairs of eyes fell on her. She pressed the button for the slideshow and stared at her hands in her lap. _Reminds me of high school!_

Her ears finally taking on a normal colour, she timidly looked up. First at Vita, who was still talking as though nothing happened, and then to her natural target. Fate was listening attentively and...No, Pinkie was whispering something to her. Their chairs close, red eyes looked out at the other girl and a pleasant smile graced her face.

_Fate could pay attention if Pinkie wasn't here._

"I'd wish you'd pay attention!" Vita growled in her head through the mind link.

She pushed the button. _I didn't mean to broadcast that! _She turned her chair to watch the presentation and avoid the blonde and pink distraction to her right. She settled back in her very comfy chair.

_We've broken up. I have to stop being nosey. It's none of my concern who she talks to. It's not like Fate will get together with someone so quickly anyway...it's been a month though...No. No. No. Fate takes things slowly there's no way that she's even thinking of dating anyone this quickly...and besides I want her to be happy...not that any of this is my concern! I just want her to be with someone nice._

Vita neared the end of the page and Nanoha pushed the button perfectly in sync with Vita's words. Vita eyed her and smirked and Nanoha put her hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh.

_I wonder what I should have for dinner tonight...I think it's my turn to cook. Lasagna maybe? No, last time it lasted for a week with just the two of us. I wonder if I still have that small baking dish. That would be perfect. Just enough for..._

Click. She tapped the button. _That was close. Vita almost scolded me again!_

_ I wonder if Vivio would come over to have dinner with us...but then Fate would be all alone._

"It's nearly 9:30. Lets stop for a fifteen minute break. Don't dawdle coming back."

There was a buzz in the room as the big wigs started moving and talking at once. Some heading for refreshments and others out of the room.

Vita stepped off her stand and marched over to Nanoha's chair. She stood there silently simmering and Nanoha hummed and pretended to read her handout; the blush growing in her cheeks.

"You're lucky I don't have my hammer."

"I'm sorry Vita-chan!" She turned an eye towards Fate. "I was distracted."

"Fate." Vita slapped her hand against the table. "You get one of these?" She grabbed Nanoha handout and waved it.

She jumped and sat up straight. "No. I didn't."

"Take this one. Major Pain-in-the-butt here isn't using it." Vita slid the paper across the table to her.

"Thank you."

"Moved up the echelon again did ya? They give ya a promotion for quitin'?" Vita rounded the table.

"More like a lateral promotion because they didn't want to lose me. I don't know why I'm at this meeting though really." Fate scratched her chin.

Vita turned toward the woman besides Fate. "I'm Captain Vita. Are you Fate's new partner."

Nanoha head snapped 90 degrees to the right.

Pinkie was sunk far back in her chair watching with wide eyes and a slight smile of bewilderment. "Ah..no. We're just working together...I'm Lisbin Frect...I'm sort of a social worker/counsellor...umm...it's nice to meet you."

_Great. Her name even sounds like lesbian. _Nanoha gritted her teeth and turned back to her device.

"Maybe they're thinking of having the recruits be more involved in the community?...Ah...maybe that's why Fate and myself are here," Lisbin offered.

"I hope it's not this lot. Too much collateral damage."

"You're exactly like I imagine a drill sergeant to be like." Lisbin giggled.

Fate quirked an eyebrow and Vita couldn't help but laugh.

"Captain Takamachi over there is the scary one." Vita pointed across table.

_What?_ "Eh? Captain?"

"Major Takamachi. I forgot. You should be glad I get your name right most of the time."

"What? That's mean!" Nanoha crossed her arms and turned in her chair.

"Fate, change places with your wife. She's useless on the clicker." Vita bit her tongue. She didn't like seeing Fate wince like that. "Better get some coffee the breaks over soon." Vita walked toward the head of the table, eyes closed in silent berating of herself.

Lisbin pushed her chair closer to Fate. "She intimidating," she whispered.

"You're not her student so you'll be okay." Fate grinned.

Lisbin looked at the brown haired woman in her chair and back at Fate, who eyed her questioningly. She glanced over Fate's hands and then the Takamachi woman's. The latter whom was definitely watching her in the corner of her eye. Her mouth opened and closed again. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some? Someone made another pot before they left so it's fresh."

"Sure. Black please."

"Yuck...I had too much of that in college. Now I need cream and sugar or it brings back bad memories of all nighters and term papers." She trotted over to the refreshment stand.

The others, who had been standing near the door and talking, finally walked into the room. Vita sighed in relief and stepped back up onto her platform. She glared at Nanoha, who tried not to giggle has she put the remote on the table and looked at Vita innocently.

Vita closed her eyes. _It's going to be a long half hour._

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism is always welcome. If you have something to say I want to hear it whether it's a pm or review.<p>

P.S: If you're wondering why Vita doesn't just use the clicker herself, it comes from my own experiences with slideshows. I always forget to change the slide and lose my clicker...Vita wants things moving fluidly so she gives it to Nanoha


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Note: I have characters' thoughts in italics. If dialogue is in italics then it is being said telepathically. For example: _I wish Nanoha wasn't such a dumbass-_-is a thought _whereas: "I wish Nanoha wasn't such a dumbass_," Hayate smirked._-_this is telepathy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Here you go." Lisbin placed the cup of coffee on the table in front of Fate and sat her own cup alongside it.

"Thank you." Fate blindly reached for it as she read the page of her handout.

Vita walked towards Nanoha and held out her hand. Nanoha stared into the other girl's eyes for a moment, and then with a sigh, handed over the remote. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

Vita walked back toward Fate and dropped the remote on the table in front of her. "Here you go."

Lisbin leaned back into her chair and scanned the room for what must have been the hundredth time since she got there. Saluting and ranks were so much different from what she was used to and then there was no one even close to her age working with her; working at the base yes, immediately around her, no. She eyed Fate. Fate was close to her age...a few years older? It was hard to tell.

She didn't imagine she would ever be in a TSAB boardroom filled with military personnel. She remembered reading the job advertisement and not even considering it. The salary had drawn her eye but a job with the military was not something she wanted...but here she was sitting in a room with the who's who of TSAB. She laughed silently to herself. _ Definitely who's who_. _Who the hell are these people?_

The person who contacted her for the job said they would straighten her out when she got there. The wording made her cringe but going to such a place with no contact person and no indication where to go; it kept her up at night for weeks beforehand.

Her first time here, only days ago was the most stressful of her life. Roaming the hallways and talking to anyone she could find and then being directed to people who directed her to people who knew no more than the last person did. Was this bureaucracy? She sighed. Finally, she found, through blind luck, a door with her name on it...literately. Inside was nothing more than bare walls and two empty offices with a connection to the next department over...which she hadn't figured out the point of yet. She remembered the next part well...

_"Hi...I think I work here. I'm Lisbin Frect." She offered her hand to the blonde haired lady._

_ "Hello. I'm Fate Tak...Harlown. I think I work here too." She took her hand with a smile. _

_ Lisbin looked into laughing red eyes and a pleasant smile and finally breathed a sigh of relief._

_She just about collapsed on a chair besides the desk Fate was using._

_ "Can I help?"_

_ "I'm looking for our mandate...though I can't say I ever wanted to find one before."_

_ There was silence with only the rustling of paper to break it. Lisbin noticed the tips of Fate's ears were red and she was blushing. _

_ "Man-date," she giggled. She was going to like this person._

Vita pointed to something on the screen and it enlarged. She poke about the chart for a few minutes and pointed to something else, the chart going back to its original size instantly. Vita chuckled has she spoke and simultaneously Fate's face erupted in blush and Nanoha swivelled in her chair and frowned.

_This mind link thing takes inside jokes to a whole new level!_

"That's it for my section. If you have any questions read the supporting material we've uploaded or ask Major Takamachi."

Nanoha glared at Vita, who ignored her, and walked towards Fate. She got up and pulled a lectern over to the front of the room from the corner where it was stored."Does anyone have any questions before I start?" She clasped her hands behind her back and sighed.

"How much is this costing per student taking into account their training and instruction costs." The stately woman besides Lisbin asked.

Nanoha paused for a second. "It's hard to narrow down..."

"Page four and five. We talked about it for fifteen minutes ma'am." Vita growled and then with a lopsided smile she patted Fate on the head and took the remote for the sideshow. She walked back toward the chair Nanoha was sitting in and plopped down in it with her her arms folded and clicker on the table.

"Would you hand me the remote please Captain Vita? I can click myself perfectly fine."

Vita slid the remote across the table and Nanoha placed it on her lectern, her face blood red. She fiddled her papers trying to will the blood from her face. She took a deep breath.

"In cONtrast," she gulped, "I...I'm going to talk..."

Fate tapped Lisbin on the arm and rolled her chair slowly over until they were almost touching. "We have another meeting," Fate whispered.

Lisbin nodded and as silent as they could, they got out of their chairs and walked toward the exit.

"Our training is..."

Lisbin jumped feeling the Takamachi's woman's eyes piercing through her.

"...our training is...is..."

The duo slipped out into the hallway and both breathed a sigh of relief. There was woman, dressed in a white trench coat and military uniform, leaning against the rail overlooking the lobby, and Fate walked towards her.

"Commander Yagami," Fate spoke when they drew closer and saluted..

Lisbin stood awkwardly. _Do I salute? If I see Fate do it and then accidently do it myself will they get mad? Is that some sort of faux pas? _The woman turned, a bright smile gracing her face, and two of the lost vivid blue eyes Lisbin had ever seen sparkled at her briefly and then moved on to Fate.

_Commander..._

"Enforcer, I presume you are here about your next engagement?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I figured you wanted a save from the drudgery." She winked at Fate. "Besides, I want to see your new office!"

"Okay." Fate smiled and the three of them walked down the hallway.

"How are things so far?" Hayate asked Lisbin, trying her best to sound friendly and commanding at the same time.

"It's stressful." She closed her mouth before saying more.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later. I know it must be hard since lately we've had an elephant roaming around that's been causing some trouble." Hayate did her best not to chuckle.

"..._Hayate..." _Fate sighed through the mind link.

Lisin stayed silent and watched their wordless conversation. Their faces turning towards each other. The Commander usually smiling and the Enforcer...not so much.

"So Mr. Frect do you live near by? Have you found accommodations?"

"Yes, but they won't be ready for another week so I'm staying in a motel right now."

"Did your first day go okay?"

"No. I sort of just got dumped here."

Hayate looked over at Fate and then back at Lisbin, concern on her face. "Someone must have dropped the ball." _Was it me? _Hayate grimaced "It's a good thing you had Fate to sort you out."

Fate came to a halt at the office door and the girls walked past her and then made a wide u-turn back to where she was.

"Any idea what was here before. Your old office is just over there." Hayate peaked in the department office next door..

"Storage I think." Fate opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Oh my. Everything is so bare." Hayate twirled around. She walked over to Fate's office with her hands clasped behind her back and peaked into the room and then over to Lisbin's. "It's a nice space. It's not cramped and you have plenty of room. I was worried you two got stuck in a closet somewhere."

Hayate glanced at the two women with a toothy smile. Lisbin choked back the obvious joke and Fate just looked back at her. _Come on Fate! Take my bait...that rhymes!_

"_I think I'll call this place the Honeymoon Suite. You're okay with that name official documentation and the fire escape diagram right?" _Hayate smirked.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm not in the mood." Fate sat to the front desk and opened a box and pulled out the binders one at a time and laid them on the desk. "Lisbin lets finish unpacking."

Hayate walked into Fate's office and looked out the window. It was hard to place where she was in the building without looking outside. _She had a nice view at least._ A rather expansive grassy field and a section of Cranagan was off in the distance. There weren't many bad views from TSAB offices, she supposed some sad soul had a window facing a wall somewhere but she wouldn't be able to guess where.

"Harlown. Fate. T.," Hayate whispered reading the name on Fate's office door to herself. _I bet Nanoha would love to see that. _She sighed deeply and walked out of the door.

"_Do you mind if I come over sometime? I think Signum would also like to see you. She wanted to talk to you about something."_

_ "You don't have to ask," _Fate said without looking at her.

"_I just want to make sure I'm not imposing like if Vivio isn't studying or something...because I'm kinda distracting." _She watched Fate shake has she suppressed a giggle. "_And it doesn't help that you keep giving me wine."_

_ "Then you won't get any." _Fate turned an eye to her and looked away again.

Hayate beamed. _What should I say to that?_ She walked toward the door. _But she said she wasn't in the mood for teasing._ "It was nice meeting you Ms. Frect."

Lisbin waved and poked her nose back in the box she was rooting through.

"_Bye Fate." _Hayate slipped out the door.

* * *

><p>The day went by rather fast for Fate, she hopped up the stairs to her apartment, packing away boxes and arranging things helped get the mornings surprise rendezvous out of her head...that an Hayate hadn't managed her way back to tease her some more. She opened the door and immediately checked what footwear was there. She didn't want any more surprises today and thankfully only her own and Vivio's many shoes were there.<p>

Vivio was sprawled out on the couch with her biology text open by her side.

"Do you have a test soon?" Fate leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Soon but my teacher hasn't set the date yet." She dropped her book on the floor then stretched out her arms and arched her back. "Reading makes me sleepy."

"You shouldn't do it laying down. Your body thinks it's time for sleep."

"Hmm." Her eyes shot open. "Teach me how to ride stick!" She froze and her eyes grew wider still. She rolled into a ball with her knees up to her chin and covered her face.

The clock on the far wall ticked loudly.

"It's drive stick...and if you want to we could go right now." Fate walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We...we can." Her face face popped up excitedly over the side of the sofa still tinged with blush.

Fate picked up her keys from the counter where she left them. Vivio was already in her shoes and waiting. She held out her hand to Fate and excitedly motioning to give for her mother to give her the keys.

"We'll go somewhere else and then you can drive...your school should be good and it has that large parking lot in front of your gymnasium. I don't think anyone will be parked there this time of day." Fate slipped on her shoes and opened the door.

Vivio pouted. "I've driven with Nanoha-mama before and even Hayate." She slipped out the door and matched pace with her mother.

"Hayate? She doesn't have a license."

"Signum...I mean Signum!" She turned her face from her mother.

"Driving a standard is very different from a automatic and it's rush hour right now so letting you drive is a bad idea." She patted her daughter on the head. "When you get the basics we'll go for a drive sometime when there isn't much traffic."

"Okay." Vivio smiled happily and jogged over to the passenger side of the car and got inside.

Fate got into the car and closed the door. "Now pay attention to what I'm doing while I'm driving."

"Mama...don't take this the wrong way...but I wish you didn't wear a skirt." Vivio eyed her mother's feet at the pedals. Her uniform skirt was short enough it made it look like she wasn't wearing anything on her bottom half.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it until we get to the parking lot and we switch." Fate cringed inwardly and put the key into the ignition. "Have you read anything about driving a standard?"

Vivio fidgeted and giggled. "No."

_It'd be nice if she new the basics._ Fate pointed to the shifter. "This is the shifter and you use it to..."

"I know that much!" Vivio groaned.

"Okay. Okay." Fate giggled. "Then right now the car is in neutral. See how you can move shifter all around. In an automatic it would be in park but standards don't have that."

Vivio was quiet for a second. "You're teaching me how to drive...I want to teach you how to punch!"

_Where did that come from? _Fate held the steering wheel stared straight ahead. She finally turned to her daughter. "I can punch fine. Why would I want to learn that?"

"Sooo if you ever need to punch somebody." Vivio held up her fists like a boxer and threw a few punches. "I bet you punch like a girl."

"I do not...I'm a girl so no matter how I punch it would be like one."

"You know what I mean! Punch me! Show me how you punch." She held up her hands for her mother to punch.

Fate gripped the wheel more tightly. "Never."

Vivio put her hands in her lap and stared sadly down at them. "Sometimes...people just need to be punched and I want to teach you how."

"Violence isn't the answer...and you're strong so could hurt someone." She patted Vivio on the leg. "Did someone do something to you sweetheart? You can tell me."

"Not to me...a girl called Einhart a dyke because her boyfriend dumped her and asked asked Einhart out! She was yelling at her and Einhart wouldn't do anything...so...I made it so she couldn't see out of that eye for like a week."

"It's great you stuck up for your friend but what if you hurt that girl? She could die if she fell and hit her head." Fate sighed. "No one is saying those kinds of things to you are they?"

Vivio mumbled something with her head down. She finally looked up. "Boys are jerks but I hate girls even more. If you beat up a boy, he'll stop bothering you but girls..."

"Your Nanoha-mama would probably have done the same thing if she were you."

"Really?" She thought about this for a moment. "If you need me to punch someone for you, I'll punch them."

"I don't need you punch anybody, but it's sweet you said that." Fate unbuckled her seat belt and leaned across the center console to hug Vivio and kissed her on the cheek. "Lets get back to driving now."

"Can I start it." Vivio's hand moved toward the ignition and Fate batted her hand playfully away.

"Not yet. Look at my feet. Before you start a standard you have to push the clutch down and the break so the car doesn't roll and you have to press the clutch in because it's a safety feature to start the car." She pressed both pedals down. "You can start it now."

Vivio turned the key and the car roared to life. "Is everything this complicated?"

"There's just more steps. You'll get used to it."

Not to far away, Nanoha had walked slowly up the path to her house and opened the door with a sigh.

She kicked up her shoes with another long tired sigh and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. Yuuno was standing by the oven and tapping his finger on the counter. Something was warming in the microwave and the oven was on. Nanoha's pink apron hung around Yuuno's neck he wore an equally pink oven mitt.

A smile crept across Nanoha's face. "Hehe...that looks good on you."

Yuuno jumped and his back straightened. "It's the only one that fits. The others are too short or too tight."

Nanoha chuckled some more and turned on the light to the oven and stooped to look inside. "Mmm. That chicken looks good...I'm glad you're a good wifey and cooking because I'm pooped."

"Long day?" He jumped again has the microwave chimed and his hand shot out and opened the door.

"I didn't get any sleep last night and then we had a three hour meeting as soon as I came into work." She rubbed her eyes.

"Three hours. That was a presentation wasn't it? You spoke for three hours?"

Their meeting was supposed to be two and a half hours long with Vita speaking for one hour and thirty minutes and Nanoha speaking an hour. Her part had ended up taking an hour an a half as well.

"No. Vita did half, well more than half, and I did the other half but they kept asking me questions. So many questions! It's so annoying to be asked questions about stuff you already answered in your presentation."

"That sounds rough."

"And...Fate was there...and she left as soon as I opened my mouth." Nanoha played with the dish towel in her hand.

Yuuno stirred the leftover rice and then put it back into the microwave for another minute. "I don't think that was unexpected."

"I know...still hurt." _Like being stabbed._

Yuuno was silent and leaned against the counter to watch the bowl in the microwave spin around and around.

"And...I made a scheduling boo-boo. I had my counselling at 1:00."

"Nanoha..." Yuuno closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You have to take that seriously...not sleep deprived and worn out already before you get there! Why didn't you reschedule? I've been trying for months to get you to go and you do this?"

"This is the fourth secession and they aren't getting any less painful you know! I wanted to do it today and get it over...I mean..."

"I've read everything I could find about rape counselling...and you said you did too...and they've all said it was painful. You know..."

"I know that! That's why I wanted to go today...I don't want to reschedule and it have it dragged out till next week. I'd be completely miserable waiting for it."

"You scared the heck out of me twice in one week!" Second time even worse than when she was assaulted...

"I had lots of coffee before I went if it makes you feel any better," Nanoha giggled.

Yuuno slapped his hand against his face. "Great...like a caffeine high is any better."

Nanoha walked toward the refrigerator, took out the water jug, and poured herself a glass.

"Do you think Vivio would talk to me if I tried again?"

"Maybe you should try again tomorrow because you tried last night and you don't want to make her mad."

"Yeah." I wonder what she's doing right now...

* * *

><p>A black sports car sat in the parking lot in front of Vivio's high school. The break lights flashed, the engine turned on, and then it stalled and rolled slowly on the uneven pavement. It came to a stop and again the break lights flashed, the engine turned on...and it shuddered violently and stalled..<p>

"I had it too! Now I can't get it going at all." Vivio pouted, pressing her face in the wheel and pretending to cry.

"You're frustrated now. That's why you can't. You were doing perfectly before. Take a deep breath and try again."

Vivio rolled down the window and leaned back into the seat doing just as her mother had instructed. She sat up and slapped her hands together and then put them on the steering wheel. She pressed the brake and clutch and turned the ignition and the car roared to life. She shifted into first, pushed down the gas, and hesitantly released the clutch.

"Yippee! It didn't stall." Vivio pumped her fists. "I got it again!" She leaned over and hugged her mother.

"Vivio...please hold the steering wheel." She eyed a lamp post not five feet away.

"Hehehe...sorry I was excited...I think I have it now! I bet I could drive without stalling...much." She grinned thinking about all the stalling she did in the last hour. The accelerator was hard to get used to. Pressing it just a little transferred far more power to the tires than the accelerator of car she was used to. Vivio silently hoped she hadn't shortened the life of the car.

"There's another thing I want you to try." She pointed to the back of the school where was a garage on top of a small slope that Fate assumed the snow clearing and other such equipment was kept. "Pretend there is a red traffic light halfway up that slope."

"Okeeey." Vivio scrunched her brow. _What the heck?_ She did has she was told and brought the car to a stop halfway up the hill.. She smiled happily at how much she had learned in the last hour. It didn't even stall or make weird noises!

"Do you see any problem yet when the light turns green?" Fate rested her elbow against the window ledge and rested her head against her hand.

"No..."

"The light changes in five seconds. Get ready to go."

Vivio cracked her knuckles and rested her right hand on the gear shift.

"Go!" Fate clapped.

Vivio put her foot on the clutch, took her other foot off the brake and the car began to roll. Vivio's eyes widened and they careened down the hill backwards.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Fate sat quietly. There was nothing for the car to hit but she still watched in the side mirror ready to grab the wheel if necessary.

Vivio pressed the brake. "Crap!"

"And what would have happened if there was a car behind us?"

"Crap." Vivio said a little quieter. "Why do people even drive manuals?"

"They feel it gives them more control and the vehicles tend to be cheaper."

Vivio looked about the car. Everything shined with chrome or was covered in leather. It wasn't exactly a factor for this car she guessed. She pulled the parking brake and leaned back into the seat. Everything_ is so complicated!_

Fate couldn't help but smile at Vivio sitting there with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shifter. To think that not too long ago she wouldn't have even been able to see out the window in that seat, let along reach the pedals. It felt like it was yesterday that she was buckling her into the back seat with her bunny. _I wouldn't mind having those days back._

"Mama..."Vivio asked without looking at her.

_Though right now is fine too._ "You think I'll ever have a real partner?"

Fate's eyes widened. She was fully expecting car talk. Clutch, transmission, torque...not relationship bombs. "Hmm...of course you will. You shouldn't even worry about it. You have no trouble getting dates sweetie. You'll find someone." She laid her hand tenderly on Vivio's.

"It was like you and mama were married when you were my age."

She wasn't exactly the first person to say that and living, working, and training together certainly gave it that feeling..._maybe we were married and Hayate was right._ _Hayate was usually, and unsettlingly, right about that kind of thing. _"We were lucky. You just need a little longer."

It didn't exactly help that Vivio had been hearing stories since she was little about their perfect relationship in terms that made it sound like a fairy tale. Hayate was the chief culprit. Hayate had ingrained phrases like, "meet that perfect person who comes along and scythes you off your feet," or "when the scythe of love finds you." Nanoha hadn't helped things, though her stories were more romanticized and less mythological. _Now Vivio is trying to live up to this standard?_

"What's the point anyway? I could be madly in love with someone and then someone...br...breaks... your...your heart like mama did." Her lip quivered and her eyes misted up.

Fate unbuckled her seat belt and hugged tightly into her daughter, the latter nestling her face into Fate's neck and sobbing. "You're seventeen. You'll find that perfect someone. You're so sweet and your pretty."

"Bu...but...but..."

"I don't regret being with your Nanoha-mama even if she..." Fates jaw involuntarily clenched and she almost bit her tongue. "I've had so many happy memories with Nanoha and most of all I have a beautiful daughter...I don't regret that time just because it ended."

"Hmm." Vivio whispered quietly.

"...could you take your foot of the accelerator?"

Vivio's jumped. Smoke was all around them obscuring everything. Out of the corner of her eye she could see it billowing out of the back of the car. She moved her foot and the engine noise instantly ceased.

"I...I'm sorry!"

Fate kissed her on the cheek and sat back down in her own seat. Vivio wiped the tears from her face and dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Vivio swiped a stray tear from her face. "You...you think I'm ready to pick up chicks yet?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>Crouched on one knee in her uniform, Nanoha was motionless, and pressed against the wall at the intersection of two corridors. She slid forward slightly, turning an ear to the familiar voice that was coming from just down the hall. She strained forward cupping her hand to it and was perfectly still for several moments and then slouched forward her eyes closed and mouth in a thin lipped smile. There was too much background noise. She would never hear what they were saying over the din of some on seen machine chugging along doing whatever it did.<p>

Clenching her fists she mumbled something to herself. She looked to the left, far down the corridor she had just come from and again peaked down the hallway she'd been watching before. A tall blonde woman with black enforcer outfit was standing with her back to Nanoha while she spoke to another woman, her pink short hair a dead giveaway.

"Lisbin." Nanoha grumbled watching her staple something to the bulletin board. Fate was standing just a few feet away reading something on a clipboard. They were talking. Nanoha frowned. She tried to hear harder but although their voices reached her, their words did not. Even from behind she could tell Fate was smiling. Something about her posture, maybe the position of her hands, the slight tilt of her neck, or the way she stood with one knee bent. Pinkie was smiling too...

Pinkie finished what she was doing and took a step toward Fate. She said something and Fate turned to the side, and now standing in profile Nanoha could see she was indeed smiling, placed a hand on Fate arm and they spoke for several moments. Pinkie laughed, lyrical melodious laughter like the tinkling of broken glass. They walked back into their office.

Nanoha sighed heavily. Her heart was pounding in her chest and a cold sensation went through her body. _Don't get too close to her Fate._ Nanoha got to her feet and brushed off her knees. She brushed her hands together to rid them of the dust.

_Something sticky on my wrist. Yuck._ She walked down the long narrow corridor toward her section of the building and made a hard left into the bathroom where the next hallways met.

She washed her hands quickly and reached for the paper towels... "Wow," she said aloud, "My face has gotten fat." She leaned toward the mirror. She hoped she could lean in and closely observe her skin and poke her chubby cheeks but her baby bump had decided against it and she was left far short of her target. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, so her bulge was above the offending basin, and pressed the bags under her eyes. _I'll have to try some cucumber slices again._

She took a step back. _I don't look like myself._ _My lips are dry too. _She reached into her pocket for her chap stick. It was Fate's.

_Fate._

She shoved the chap stick back into her pocket, tipped back her head, and stared at the ceiling. Several moments passed before she finally sighed deeply and slapped her hands against the sink top. She watched her reflection in the mirror carefully and smiled.

_Ugh! That looks awful...Okay...Okay...think of something happy! _She slapped her hands against her cheeks.

_Like my last birthday when...or back when...Oh! I know! When we graduated we all went out to that bar even though we weren't old enough and then Fate..._She hung her head. Fate was going to invade these thoughts whether she liked it or not.

Several more moments passed and she finally adjusted her clothes and walked out the door. _This isn't going to be a good day._ She tried smiling at a passing colleague and said a cursory greeting. His arched eyebrow went unnoticed as she walked into her lunch room.

She took a couple of paces in and opened a cupboard and pulled out a mug from the exact place where she always left it.

"Good morning ma'am."

_Urk!_ Nanoha fumbled with her cup. "Good morning!" She spun around. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. How are you? It's such a beautiful day! Don't you think?" The woman was the elderly secretary for their department. A tiny lady with greying short hair and big round glasses.

_ It is? I don't even remember what it's like outside...or my ride to work this morning now that I think about it. Did I drive or did Yuuno take me? I don't remember..._ "I'm fine thanks. I hope it stays like this outside." _Could be raining for all I know._

"I went to Ni'ere park the other afternoon with the grand kids and it is so beautiful this time of year." She swirled her cup of tea and took a taste.

"I don't think I've been there before."

"The leaves are changing colours so it's very romantic. You should take your wife. I'd bet she'd love it."

Nanoha blinked and let out a breath. _I don't want to explain our situation. Not today. _"I..bet she would enjoy it," _...with Lisbin._ She clasped her shaking hands together.

A male voice emanated from the adjacent room and the noises of rustling paper. The woman took a long drink from her mug and stood up and peaked through the doorway.

"Oh! Before I forget. You never did accept my invitation to dinner! Now that your wife is home you have no excuses."

_Now I have more excuses than before. _"I...we..." _I'm going home sick. This is unbearable._

"Marg! Help me find my..." Came a gaggle of voices, male and female, from the other room.

"Tell me what day is good for you later. I have to go sort these fools out." She marched into the room, several yelps in her wake.

_Tuesday the 23__rd__ is good...in March six months ago._

Nanoha leaned against the counter, picked up her still empty cup, and nursed it in her hands. _How could she not know? Everyone else does. They've been gossiping for weeks. How can our secretary not know?_ _Is she doing this on purpose?_

"So you planning on doing any work today or are ya going to sit around drinking outta a empty cup?"

"Eeep! Hmm...Ahh. Good morning Vita-chan! I mean ma'am!"

"What's with your face? Are you morning sick?" Vita stood motionlessly, her eyes glued to the taller woman's face.

"No. I've just had a awful morning." Nanoha scrunched her eyes closed.

"Then why don't you go take it out on your students like you always do."

"I do not! I don't do that! I can't do that! That's not professional!"

Vita shook her head. "I was joking."

"Oh...right. Nayhaha...haha...ha"

Vita closed her eyes and sighed.

Not far away Fate and Lisbin were working in their office preparing to meet with schools in the area.

"Are you from Cranagan?" Fate asked.

Lisbin was seated across from her and busily taking notes with a screen from the long list of names and schools listed in front of her.

"No I'm not. I'm from a small town far south of here."

_She said just yesterday that she was staying in a motel waiting for her accommodations to be ready so why would she need an hotel if she were from here. I'm so forgetful! _"Do you like it here?"

Lisbin stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up. "I...haven't had a chance to do anything yet...and it's very annoying living in a motel."

"That's too bad. Cranagan is very nice. Once your apartment is ready it'll be much better in many ways."

"Yeah." She slowly typed in another contact. "Are there any good places to eat? I'm so sick of microwave and fast food and I have this tiny little refrigerator so I can't fit anything in the darned thing so I can't cook." Lisbin face reddened.

"In the center of town there are many places to eat..or the west end. Where is you motel?"

"Hahaha...I don't know...I know my bus route and that's it. I don't know where either of those places are either."

Fate chuckled. "Why don't you have dinner with me tonight and I can show you around?"

"That would be great! I'm so tired of waiting for the bus." She looked down at her work and back up again. "I don't want to impose. You're always so busy."

"It'll be my pleasure. It's difficult to be away from home and all by yourself. I won't let work interfere with helping you." Fate's cheeks tinged with red. "...and I'm not busy."

Lisbin typed away at her screen, her face growing darker by the second. Type three letters backspace and repeat. She leaned back and pretended to stretch and yawn and discretely wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"These three schools are close by so I'm going to go meet with them. Would you like to come along?" Fate put on her uniform jacket she had hanging on the back of her chair and picked up a folder with the names of the schools written on the front.

"I'll stay here and finish up some of this grunt work." Lisbin typed furiously without looking up.

"Okay. Meet me for lunch?" Fate placed her hand on the other girls shoulder.

"Sure." Lisbin own eyes locked onto the red eyes looking down at her and they stayed that away for several seconds as the clock ticked incessantly.

Bang! There was a noise against the wall and both women jumped, their faces erupting in blush. Outside, the hum of the machine that cleaned the floors passed by and then bumped the wall again before passing into the distance.

"I'll see you then." Fate walked straight legged toward the door and then outside. _Reminds me of high school_. She shook her head and walked toward the atrium.

_I'll do Vivio's school first. It'll be nice to see the principal in person again._ She glanced back down at her folder. _This shouldn't take all morning._

"Good morning enforcer."Came a familiar voice.

Fate turned stiffly. "Good morning ma'am."

"You are about to leave the base to converse with the principals of the nearby schools are you not?" Hayate had her overcoat draped over her shoulders and she walked slowly over to Fate with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hmm?"

"I have ears everywhere."She smirked. "I'll be supervising."

"Yes, ma'am."

"_And no this is not an abuse of my power nor an attempt to play hookey." _The pair turned and walked toward the entrance.

_ "I was not thinking that but now that you've said it..."_ Fate eyed her commander. Her hair was shorter than it had been the day before and a small black barrette pinned it behind her left ear. She was wearing blush and eye shadow, Fate's eyes lingered on glossy pink lips for a second. "_Are you trying to impress someone?"_

_ "Maybe." _Hayate winked.

Fate paused, her hand halfway to the atrium door leading to the outside, she pulled back then quickly grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open. She motioned for Hayate to go through. Hayate tilted her head slightly then walked through the door. She repositioned her overcoat in the light wind outside and waited for Fate to catch up.

"_I'll be the bad cop and you can be the sugary sweet cop." _She followed Fate to her car.

"Are you planning to interrogate someone?" Fate opened the passenger side door for Hayate.

Hayate beamed. She put a foot forward and began to curtsy then straightened her back instead and glanced around the parking lot; there were several people near by. She nodded to Fate and got into her seat.

"Shoot. Should have taken my coat off." She leaned back in her seat and thrust up her hips then pulled the jacket from under her butt.

"What are you doing?" Fate sat in her seat and placed the keys in the ignition then pulled the door closed behind her.

"Nothing...Nothing." She draped the coat over her lap. "Lets go." Hayate readjusted her clothes and put on her safety belt. "I didn't mean to flash you."

Fate turned ignition and the starting motor cried out in pain then slammed the car into gear. She glanced over at Hayate sitting quietly with her hands in her lap. Hayate brushed a bit of dust from her knee, her hand sliding up creamy white thighs and back again. She lay her arm against the window and rested her head on it. She combed her fingers once through her hair having caught her reflection in the side mirror.

"So..."

Fate jumped.

"Yes?" She could feel her cheeks reddening.

"It'll be nice to go to Vivio school again...Prove I'm not some...drunken pervert picking up younger women." She straightened and placed her hands back in her lap.

"I...what?" Fate's eyes glazed over.

"Oh...I was slightly intoxicated when I picked up Vivio from school the last time. I think their secretary may have formed some negative opinions about me. I felt self-conscious." Hayate laughed dryly.

"...Okay...and he thinks you're a...um...pervert?"

Hayate let out a long drawn out sigh. "Maybe...I hope not but...I wish I were in uniform that day...maybe that would have made things worse. I should have let Signum go in. Then at least it would have looked like Vivio has good taste in women at least."

Fate concentrated on the road, downshifting, and changing lanes for the school exit.

"We're still young and you are good looking...perhaps if Vivio were older..." She squeezed the steering wheel more tightly.

The corner of Hayate's lips upturned. "It's not Vivio I'm interested in." Hayate's watched Fate's face redden as the car slowed and Fate made the turn into the school lot.

"Are..are you ready?" Fate gulped, bringing the car to a stop and switching it off.

"Hehehe! I was born ready." She sat up, reaching for the door handle, but her eye twitched and she slumped back into her seat. She fiddled absentmindedly with a button on her jacket as her eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Fate pulled the door latch just enough for it to open but the door to remain closed.

Hayate shook her head. "It's nothing." She bounded out of the car and looked around briefly. It was full but there were no people entering or exiting their cars, just has she would expect from a school at mid morning. Hayate adjusted her overcoat and placed her arms behind her back and walked rigidly toward the school entrance.

Fate picked up her folder and adjusted her uniform, a slight grin on her face. Hayate was already drawing attention to herself, tiny faces were already in the windows watching her cross the parking lot.

Through the glass door she could see the secretary. jump.._what was his name again_...as Hayate went in and quizzical look he was giving her. _She just like a peacock._ Fate adjusted herself once more and raced across the lot to catch up. _I don't think she'd like me comparing her to bird though and it's the males that have the feathers...why is she even doing this?_

The automatic doors snapped open and Fate hurried inside. Hayate had already gone... somewhere.

"Mrs. Takamachi-Harlown..." the secretary breathed a sigh of relief and smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes...you are still the secretary?"

"Haha! For a little while longer it seems." His eyes left her and he stared down the hall. "Ms...um...Capt...Comman... is your colleague?"

Fate nodded.

He swivelled on his chair and pressed a couple of flashing lights on the device sitting besides his screen. "...did she pick up your daughter from school a while ago. I remember her but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Yes she did." _So he does remember her._

"She has quite the presence. She'd make a good teacher as expected from someone of her rank in the military."

Fate nodded. _I should tease her later._

"I wasn't aware two of you would be coming, so, while Ms...um...Yagami is speaking with the student council, the principal wants to see you."

Fate looked across the room at the open door. _Now I'm nervous._ She rounded the desk and took the few short steps to his office.

"Hello?" Fate knocked on the door frame. His office seemed larger than before and brighter. The mid morning sun shone off his polished desk and his bookshelves filled with large tomes. It looked inviting.

The man inside looked up from his screen and and waved her inside with a smile.

Fate couldn't help but smile back if only for the reason that this meeting was on more favourable terms at least.

"I've been meaning to have a one-on-one for a while now. Please have a seat." He motioned toward the chair across from his desk.

_I wonder if I'll have to look at that binder of incident reports again._

"Vivio has had only two incidents since the last we spoke...neither were minor...but compared to the rate she was getting them beforehand than it is a huge turnaround." He was seated perfectly straight and tapping a pen against one of his folders but smiling happily. "I'm glad to see her grades and behaviour back where they belongs."

"That's wonderful to hear."

"The co-worker you're here with, it it your wife? After she is finished speaking with the student council I would also..." He stopped.

"It's my superior officer that came with me...I've broken up with Nanoha."

"I'm sorry for mentioning it. I didn't mean cause you discomfort." He was trying his best to keep a grimace off of his face. He reached behind him and took a folder from the shelf of his bookcase. "Lets get down to business shall we? Did you wish to speak with the student council as well?"

"I'll let Hayate handle it." _ What exactly is she handling? She has none of my paperwork. __"Hayate? What are you doing?"_

The reply was instant. "Shaping _supple minds."_

"_..."_

"_I'm behaving I swear."_

Fate rubbed her temples. _ I'm glad she came along they'll probably get more out of speaking with Hayate than myself. It's neat that they gave the student council some power and let them speak with us. I don't think they would have let us do something similar in my school._

Fate found the principal watching her and stroking his chin. "I'm sorry I had to check on the Commander."

He smiled and stifled a chuckled. "I see."

Dealing with the schools was easy, especially when each building was happy to have them there. Hayate was doing her best not to skip merrily back to her office when parted for lunch.

It was 12:15 and Fate walked quickly towards the cafeteria. Lisbin was probably there already. _Maybe I should have asked Hayate to eat with us._ She shook her head. _She'd feel like a third wheel if I did that on a lunch date...date...is this a date. _She slowed her pace with her eyes a little wider than before. _No, this is just lunch with a co-worker, but...this afternoon is that a date?_

An auburn ponytail swished into view out of the corner of her eye. Fate turned to meet her and found nothing but a long deserted and totally quiet hallway. "Nanoha?" Fate said aloud but there was no answer. _My brain must be playing tricks on me._

Fate could hear the cafeteria long before she could see it and when she pushed open the doors she could tell why, the place was packed from wall to wall. Several lines snaked out from each counter serving food and she picked the shortest one, which for the salad bar, she only wanted a salad anyway.

She looked out over the great swath of tables and people and scanned around for her pink headed cohort. _I should message her. _ She opened a screen.

"Fate." She felt a gentle poke in the shoulder and turned to find Lisbin behind her in line. "Sorry...sorry! I lost track of time and I just got here!"

"I hope we can find a table. Why is it so busy here today?"

Lisbin put her finger to her mouth in though and then shook her head. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes."

"Haha. Okay."

Fate waved her hands. "They were very receptive. It won't be long before we have some dates." Fate blushed

"That's great."

Fate picked up a plate, the line finally moving far enough ahead, and was thankful for the opportunity to distract herself from how hot she suddenly felt and the slight ringing in her ears. Lisbin was happily humming as she made her salad.

_Not a date. This is just work talk._ Fate finished her salad and stepped to one side out of the way to wait for Lisbin. _I've had dates with Nanoha where we just did school work...not that I planned it that way, it was just the way it worked out. Those were definitely dates though that turned into something else._ Lisbin bounced towards her with a full plate, eyes glistening, and slightly parted very pink lips.

Fate turned her head, her own lips trembling "Do...do..you see anywhere to sit?"

Lisbin jolted forward "There's a spot!"

Fate followed Lisbin over to a two person table and put her plate down. She sat and placed a napkin in her lap; white dressing stain on her black skirt would not look good.

"You forgot your fork so I got you one." Lisbin placed it on Fate's plate.

"Ah...thank you. I'm a little tired from this morning."

Lisbin smiled and happily munched away on some lettuce.

"How was your morning?"

"No distractions so I got lots'a work done." Her eyes went wide. "I mean.. was in the zone. Made me late for lunch too."

A small screen appeared to Lisbin's left flashing orange. She looked at it for several seconds and finally pushed the okay button. One hand shovelling..._that's not polite_...eating quickly and used the other to scroll through her mail.

Fate bit her tongue before it loosed the reprimand waiting there. She closed her eyes for a second. It reminded her of Vivio and the gaggle of girls that always seemed to surround her. When they were eating, they sometimes had to be reminded of their own table manners when they got excited or distracted. Fate opened her eyes again and bit her tongue a second time. She slipped her shoe off and tapped the other girls bare leg with her stockinged foot. No response. Fate tried again and this time Lisbin blinked and closed her mail. She sat up straight and turned squarely to Fate, her face becoming crimson.

"...Yes?"

"How much paperwork do we have left to do?"

"Oh! I have most..."

Lisbin turned to her left. Her eyes sweeping up to make eye contact with someone. Fate didn't need to look. A soft fragrance had drifted past her nose and she didn't need her eyes to tell her who it was. The many nights snuggled close to that scent meant it was permanently etched into her memory.

"Fate can we talk?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

><p>Takamachi residence, what seemed like an eternity ago...<p>

Nanoha, her mother, father, and Fate were seated around the dinner table. Nanoha could barely contain herself from bouncing happily in her chair and she was humming softly as she waited for her mother to finish setting the table. Fate across from her was blushing lightly and making every effort to avoid Nanoha's eyes less she die from blushing too hard.

"Itakimasu," they said in unison, Nanoha a little louder than the others.

Nanoha's could feel her mother's eyes rest on her for a second and she jumped. She had already gotten herself kicked out of the kitchen and she hoped her mother wasn't mad about it. Nanoha nervously looked up and mercifully found her mother had switched targets to Fate.

"Fate-chan, I hope it wasn't too much of a bother to eat here on such short notice. Lindy-san must be cross with me."

"_I wonder how cross she'd be with me for the meal I had last night?"_

The tips of Fate's ears turned red and she stiffly looked up. "Oh no! There's no trouble. Lindy-san is away tonight."

Momoko's eyes stayed on the girl and she grew progressively redder; her eating more slow and stiff.

Nanoha smirked. Fate had caught her mother's attention somehow. She was wearing make-up and it was a school night not to mention her school had strict rules against it. Nanoha's eyes caught on Fate's lips which were sparkling with lip gloss. She figured they would be quite red and swollen after the night before...maybe the lip gloss was an effort to hide that fact. Her own lips were still a little sore though not swollen.

Momoko's eyes swept over to Nanoha and she cringed inwardly. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had a boyfriend."

Fate made a noise like a mouse.

"Nyahaha...I'm just happy." _The first time your girlfriend, _Nanoha's heart fluttered, _eats with your parents is a big deal...though mom doesn't know that yet. I'll tell her soon though...when I'm sure Fate won't faint on me. Last week this dinner would just be eating with a friend and now it's so much more!_

_...wait a second. "If I didn't know better..." what does that mean?_

Fate's eyes met her own and she quickly looked away.

_I wonder if I said that telepathically by accident hehe. She's so cute! I really feel like a couple._

Nanoha watched her mother's eyes go back to Fate. Momoko was smiling, or maybe smirking, she couldn't quite decide, and it made Nanoha's heart jump. She knew something or maybe was trying to figure something out...there'd definitely be more questions later.

_I hope she doesn't blurt out something! Fate really well faint!_

Fate was redder now than the last time she looked.

_Maybe mom saw that hickey on her collarbone. _Nanoha eyed the spot barely covered by Fate's shirt. The concealer covered it a little but if you knew what to look for...Fate unconsciously fiddled with her collar. _She's drawing attention to it hehe. _Her eyes drifted down to her left breast where she knew was another hickey and further down next to her hip lay another. The last was on her thigh.

Nanoha's face met Fate's shade of red. It was a good thing that they didn't have gym today or everyone would have known exactly what happened to Fate the night before. A trail of hickey down her body didn't exactly leave much to anyone's imagination, especially the girls in her class, and not to mention Hayate. Nanoha rubbed her neck. She was lucky a love bite, miraculously, hadn't left a mark.

"Nanoha, how do you think you did on your exam yesterday?" Shiro lay a hand on his daughter's arm.

"Oh. It was easy I...Eeep!" A bare foot touched her calf and slowly, sensually, made it's way up to her thigh. Nanoha's face, neck, and ears erupted in blush.

"Haha...what's wrong? Did you realize you forgot a question on it or something?" Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah...I...I...um remembered I used the wrong numbers for one of the...um questions." Nanoha rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sure you'll still get most of the marks dear if you did it right."

"Yeah...I hope so." Nanoha smiled, her face still burning.

"_I'm sorry Fate for teasing you! I'll be good_._" _

There eyes met across the table and Fate smirked, both their faces now deep red.

Over a decade later at the TSAB base, Nanoha was about ten paces from Fate and Lisbin. They were seated at a table, both eating salad, in the cafeteria. She froze to the spot. She watched Fate's foot travel up Lisbin's leg and the girl erupt in blush. Nanoha's heart pounded and she gulped. That crooked smile on Fate's face like all those years ago made her insides feel funny.

Nanoha closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds passed and she opened her eyes again and took several wobbly steps towards her old friend. A few short months ago, their eyes would have been on each other from across the room but now, only a few paces from her, Fate didn't even turn to look.

Nanoha smiled as best she could. "Fate can we talk?"

_Please turn and at least look at me. Please don't say 'we're talking now."_

Fate turned her head but her eyes did not meet Nanoha's. "I don't feel like talking to you."

Nanoha's shoulders slumped and pain peaked through her eyes. She blinked away the tears. "I wanted to...I mean...my parents invited you to their anniversary dinner this weekend. You should go."

"I'll think about." She poked away at her salad with her fork.

"They haven't seen you in a long time and it'd mean a lot to them." _Even more to me._

"Okay. I'll think about it." She turned back to Lisbin, said something to her, and took a bite of her salad.

Nanoha turned to one side and started walking directly toward the exit. She'd do just about anything to keep from having those eyes turned on her now. She sniffed back some nears and made a silent resolution she would not let the whole cafeteria see her cry...she walked faster.

4:00 could not come soon enough for Fate. Even if it took twenty-five minutes extra to get home in the rush hour traffic, she was immensely grateful for the last second to tick away on the clock. She stood and bent forward and then backwards to stretch her tender back muscles.

_I wonder if Nanoha...I won't let her ruin my afternoon. _A trickle of unsavoury thoughts crossed her mind and she pinched herself for it.

"Are you ready to go Lisbin?"

Lisbin looked up from her book with blank eyes. "Wha...Oh yeah!" Her eyes flashed. "Woo home cooked food!"

Fate watched Lisbin bounce from her seat and throw on her coat and giggled. _Reminds me of Vivio._

"Feels weird havin no overtime." Lisbin followed Fate out the door and waited for her to lock it. "Like I'm supposed to be doing something and I have to keep thinking about what I'm forgetting."

"I used to have a great deal of over time. I feel a little lost without it." Fate slipped her keys into her pocket.

"Did they have year end exams in school where you're from? I hated those...but that what it feels like now. When they're over and you still feel like you should be studying because you're used to it but you don't have to because you're already finished.."

The pair turned a corner turned a corner and walked down the short flight of stairs to the atrium.

"We had..."

"_Fate_." Hayate's voice chirped in her ear. "_Come see me in my office please_."

She turned back to Lisbin. "I have to talk with someone before I leave. You can...wait for me here. I won't be long."

"Sure." Lisbin smiled and walked towards a nearby bench.

Fate turned and jogged up the stairs. _I wonder how Hayate and Maydne are doing now? I have to __remember to ask Rein or Signum tonight if she comes to my apartment like Hayate said she was. _

She nodded to a saluting private, she eyed her with a questioning look.

Fate slowed to a walk. _I'm not in that much of an hurry. _She turned to smile at the young woman, now behind her. "I..."

A flutter of hair caught her attention in the far hallway. She turned to face the direction and, for the second time that day, found nothing there. She began walking again before the private thought her even stranger still.

_Am I seeing things or is Nanoha trying to avoid crossing paths? _Even a large base like TSAB's became tiny when you were trying to avoid someone; smaller still when they had every friend in common. Fate shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. It wasn't too long ago every pony tail, every laugh, every set of bright blue eyes had drawn her eye in hopes of one more painful glimpse of Nanoha.

Fate knocked on Hayate's half open door and allowed herself in. "Ma'am?"

Hayate sat at her desk, her trench coat draped over the back of her chair, and her head propped up on her hands. She wasn't moving...she wasn't blinking.

"Are you okay?" Fate walked slowly over to her desk and tapped it with the tips of her fingers.

She turned and looked up at Fate with blank eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Ah Fate." She leaned back in her chair and swivelled so they were turned toward one another. "I'm fine. I was just trying to make a small decision about something."

_Small decision?_

"Want to hear a joke." She smiled up at Fate and took her arched eyebrow for permission to continue. "What does a lesbian bring to her second date?"

Fate crossed her arms. _What? "_I have no idea."

"A U-haul." Hayate deadpanned her lips slowly turning into a smile. "I don't think it's that funny either but it's kinda poking fun at how fast lesbians move in relationships."

"Okay."

"I want to tell you something and I'm not trying to be patronizing and I'm not trying to call you stupid...but I want you to hear me out."

"Uh...okay."

"If you find a nice sweet young woman and take her for rides in your awesome car and then take her home and feed her you're home cooked food...then she's going to fall for you and, don't forget, women love uniforms."

Fate closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

Hayate sighed. "I'm seriously not patronizing you...The only person you've ever dated was Nanoha and that was ages ago. I've been...uh...around the block a few more times." Hayate sighed again, longer and deeper this time. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Fate looked back at the door behind her longingly but remained in her spot.

"While you're doing your little dance trying to sort out your feelings, and all the other stuff going on in your life, she's going to fall in love with you AND on top of that you'll be working in the same office."

Fate stood stuck to the spot, her eyes glazing over.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I said you were too old for her but I don't work within ten feet of Maydne."

"I wasn't going to say anything about Maydne."

"Yeah." Hayate beamed. "You're sweet like that." She titled her head still beaming. "Go scamper off now...OH! Rides in cool cars works on older women too." She winked.

Fate couldn't keep the blush from her face and turned abruptly toward the door. "Bye Hayate." She got only a very girlish giggle in reply.

Fate marched quickly out of her Commander's office and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath of the cooler air in the hall and fanned her face.

_Do I like Lisbin?I really do have to figure out what I'm doing. _Remembering Lisbin waiting for her in the atrium, she started walking. _Is this a date? Do I like Lisbin in that way? She's pretty...smart...pleasant personality. Do I like her like I do...did Nanoha? _Fate reached the stairs and slowly descended step by step. _There's no way to compare them. I've known Nanoha for two-thirds of my life and I haven't even known Lisbin for a week._

"You didn't take long." Lisbin ran up to Fate and matched her pace. "Did you get in trouble with the principal?"

"I don't think she'd like being a principal very much." Fate held the outside door open so Lisbin could walk through...deja-vu.

"Have you known her for a long time?"

"She's one of my oldest..." Fate stopped.

"Did you forget where you parked?" Lisbin chuckled. "If it's that white van over there I'm not going with you."

"I have candy." Fate turned a shy smile, her face already blazing red.

Back inside the base Nanoha had also been called to Hayate's office.

Nanoha gripped Hayate's door handle and sighed. _I wonder what the heck she wants to see me about? Every time I've talked to her the last few months we've fought. _She sighed again and opened the door.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Nanoha walked to the centre of the office saluted and stood stiffly.

Hayate turned her gaze away from her screen and set them on Nanoha. She wasn't smiling. "Have you been doing something around the base that you should not have been doing?

"I don't think so." _What is she asking me?_

_ "_So, you have been acting in a manner expected of the Ace of Aces and a high ranking military officer...haven't been spying on anyone?"

Nanoha glowered and crossed her arms. "Of course not!"

"So, if you were doing such a thing, you would stop now that you've had a warning?"

"Hayate...you are always so infuriating to talk to."

Hayate relaxed back into her seat and reached up her arms and stretched. "How was your day?"

Nanoha stood motionless, still glowering. _Every time I talk to her she makes my blood pressure go up! _

_ "_Haha...you won't talk to me?" Hayate eased herself from her chair and stretched her back. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you the other night."

"Just the other night?" Nanoha glared.

"Oh my...I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you for the past few months Nanoha-chan...while you cheated on my best friend and then there is..." Hayate eyed the other women, shoulders fallen and looking gaunt and tired. "How about we try this again?...Hmm?...How was your day Nanoha-chan?"

"Hell." Nanoha walked to Hayate desk and collapsed into a chair. "I'm miserable."

"Why don't you ask for leave? You could definitely get it if you wanted it." Hayate walked behind Nanoha and put her hands on the other woman's shoulders and squeezed them gently.

Nanoha's back tensed. She didn't like the idea of Hayate being behind her, but, it did feel nice having her shoulders massaged. Maybe Hayate was trying to mend some of the bridges they burned the last few months. She definitely hasn't been this cordial in a while. Nanoha leaned back into the massage. It was kind of strange sitting in Hayate's big office with her superior rubbing her shoulders. The last time anyone gave her a massage was...Fate...

"Hayate...could you answer a question...and not be mean?"

"Hahaha...I'll try my best."

"Is Fate happy?" Nanoha stared straight ahead, her eyes catching on Hayate's reflection in the window in front of them, she turned her eyes to the floor.

"Hmm...she's getting there."

"That's good." Nanoha sighed in relief. "...and...umm...is she seeing anyone now?"

"Oh my...there are some people in her orbit. There's Signum, and me and Lisbin." Hayate smiled.

"...but Signum and Fate never...and I'm not worried about you."

_GUH! _Hayate grit her teeth. "What about Lisbin? The two have been spending a lot of time together?"

"She's too old for hER." Nanoha yelped, Hayate's hands closing on her shoulders like a vice. "I didn't mean you were too old for Maydne...just that I...Fate is too mature...I mean not right for Lisbin."

"You are terrible at backpedalling."

"ha...ha...you're hurting me." Nanoha patted Hayate's still tightly clenched hands.

"Sorry. Things haven't been going well with Maydne so it's a sore spot...I have some more work to do so I'll talk to you later." Hayate patted Nanoha on the shoulders and rounded her desk.

"Okay." Nanoha looked glumly at her old friend._ I wish she'd tell me._ _Probably for the best she doesn't. We'd probably just fight some more._

* * *

><p><em>"This is your car?" Lisbin looked wide eyed at Fate. S<em>he wasn't expecting a sports car and especially not a sports car in the higher price brackets...well, she assume higher price bracket since she'd hadn't seen a car like it before.

Fate nodded and got into the drivers side.

Lisbin eyed the car again and finally managed to bring herself to open the door. She half expected the alarm to go off and it to be a prank on her but then Fate had already gotten in... "I wasn't expecting you to drive something like this?" Even the door mechanism felt expensive in its silky smoothness when it opened.

"Oh?" Fate eyed her for half a second then started the car and put it into gear.

Everything about it felt different...or was it Fate causing this affect? Lisbin eyed her colleague. No, that couldn't be it. This was simply a class of car she was unaccustomed to. The textures were richer, the ride was smoother, and it even sounded better. Lisbin ran her hand along the dash but stopped herself abruptly. _I feel like a country bumkin._

She couldn't stop her eyes from taking in every inch of the car from the back seat to the mats at her feet to those pale legs and sinfully short skirt of the woman driving. She didn't think she had a thing for nice cars and, in fact, quite the opposite. Lisbin felt a fast car spoke very poorly of its owners personality or intelligence or he was compensating for something; maybe all three like her old boss. Lisbin grimaced. Usually, it was because they used any occasion whatsoever to trumpet what they drove but Fate hadn't spoken even a word about hers.

"Do you like it?" Fate smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Its nice. I love how comfy the seats are."

"They are a little annoying in the summer since they get are black and get very hot."

Lisbin pushed a button on the stereo. "What music do you have..." her finger stopped a few centimetres from the button. "Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead," she giggled. "I won't get mad if you touch it. I'm not sure what music is on there since my daughter and my...ex have been using it."

_She has a daughter? I don't remember Fate mentioning her._ Lisbin tapped absentmindedly at the screen. _I can't believe I'm getting worked up about a car. What am I a sixteen year old boy? _Lisbin's eyes went back to Fate's legs, her firm steady grip on the wheel and shifter. _I guess that's not the only reason._

"What would you like to eat?"

"I...um...haha...I'm not picky but I don't like spicy things." _I wouldn't complain about spicy if you're cooking it. _Lisbin's face reddened.

Fate turned the car into a parking lot. "I wonder why their isn't much traffic today?"

"There is some kind of holiday today for Cranagan. Most people aren't workin today." Lisbin leaned forward in her seat to look up at the building looming high above her. _Did I expect a condo?_

"I believe this is the quickest time I've gotten home since I've started working in my current capacity...first time I've gotten a parking space this close to the entrance as well." Fate parked the car and slipped the keys from the ignition. "I'm not sure if Vivio is even home from school yet."

The pair exited the car and walked the short distance toward the building's automatic doors that swung open with a happy chime as Fate grew closer.

_I bet this place will be nice. The apartment they set up for me is so much nicer than my last one. I wish I could move into it already! _Lisbin followed Fate wordlessly into the elevator, its only occupant smiling and nodding at Fate has she entered.

Lisbin's hummed quietly to herself and fidgeted her trembling hands. It was the first time she been on a date in a while. The elevator ride was quite short. Nowhere near enough for Lisbin to drive the jitters out.

_Maybe I shouldn't..._

Fate stopped and opened a door. She motioned for Lisbin to go inside.

_No choice now._

Lisbin walked into the small porch space with Fate close behind and closed the door behind her. Lisbin watched Fate's face become serious has her gaze swept over the room and down the hallway, but then smiled again and slipped off her shoes and trod onto the hardwood floor.

Lisbin grudgingly stooped and untied her laces. _I'm not used to this._ She followed Fate into the apartment.

"I'd show you around but it is quite small." Fate smiled at her.

Lisbin glanced around has she walked into the hallway. "I like it. I'd love to have a place like

this."

"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice from the living room. Lisbin turned to find a young woman with golden blonde hair lock her mismatched eyes on her. She had her legs on the couch and her back rested against the arm rest. A smile crept across her face and she glanced at Fate for a second and then back at Lisbin, grin growing larger.

_Who is this? I don't remember Fate saying she lived with someone. _Lisbin gulped.

"Lisbin, I would like you to meet my daughter Vivio. Vivio, this is my new partner." Fate beamed.

_Daughter? _Lisbin gulped. _I_ _didn't think she'd be this old. She looks my age! Doesn't that make Fate like forty if she has a daughter my age?_

"I'm going to start getting dinner ready. Vivio would you take care of our quest for a little while." Fate smiled at Vivio and Lisbin in turn and then walked into the kitchen.

Lisbin looked around the living room. She picked up a picture of Fate with a tiny Vivio in her arms. _She looks about my age in this picture._ She gently put it down and picked up the picture besides it. This one had Fate and Vivio as well but also Major Takamaki.

Vivio had disappeared, she reappeared again with a jug of something brown and three glasses. Lisbin sat on the couch and Vivio followed suit and immediately filled two of the glasses.

"It's iced tea." She turned a broad smile to their quest and handed her a glass. "How old are you?"

"I'm...twenty." Lisbin took a taste of her drink. "How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty on my..."

Twack. A wooden spoon bounced off Vivio's skull. Fate bent down to whisper something into her ear and walked back into the kitchen.

Vivio rubbed her head. "I'm actually sixteen. I was just kidding when I said I was twenty."

"I see. So you are in high school or are you working at the base?" Lisbin eyed the other girl, their eyes locking and forcing her to look away.

Vivio scooted closer to Lisbin. "We should go clubbing sometime. It'd be fun!"

"...you're not old enough to..."

Vivio grinned and leaned in closer, their shoulders bumping. "What my mama doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What makes you think I won't tell Fate?" Lisbin moved closer to the arm rest.

Vivio suddenly shot upright and her back stiffened. She winched and closed her eyes and then winced again. Lisbin watched the girl shake and a bead of sweat form on her forehead. She turned her head to find Fate leaning against the door frame and smiling sweetly, her eyes locked on her daughter.

"Fate?"

"Yes..." Fate turned her attention to Lisbin. "I was going to cook something Japanese but I think it would be better if I made something you were more familiar with."

"Okay. I'd really be happy with anything after all those microwave dinners."

"...Vivio please behave yourself."

"Yes mama." Vivio eyes already were on Lisbin again, a smirk on her lips.


End file.
